Like Me For Who I Am, Not What I Am
by TheGirlUnderTheStairs
Summary: Alexandria, 'Lexy', Munro is a metamorphmagus. She's starting Hogwarts with Lily Potter, Hugo, Lucy and Roxanne Weasley. Even though she tries to ignore the voice, it gets to her. Can she escape her problems? Will she finally make some lasting friendships? Will she fall in love, or be the ideal girl for someone? Currently in Lexy's second year at Hogwarts. Bad summery.
1. Chapter 1

As I walked over to the Hogwarts Express, I saw a large family, mostly all with red hair. I think there was only about seven without the bright colour.

I looked at my own hair; today I had it black with a full fringe and its length down to my waist. I always liked it when I would run about in the garden and the wind would catch it and send it flying, as it reflected off the sun.

I climbed onto the train and soon found an empty compartment; I sat on the side away from the platform. I decided it would be best to not have the large red headed family in my view as we set off for my first year at Hogwarts, my mother couldn't come see me off as she had to work.

Ten minutes after I sat down I felt the train slowly start to move, I heard hundreds of students and parents bidding farewell to their families. As soon as the shouting had died down I saw people walking past the compartment door, obviously to go meet up with their friends and share stories about their summers. I saw a few of the red heads and a bright blonde person run past.

"Hello?"

I looked round from the window I had been staring out of to see a girl dark haired girl looking at me.

"Hello." I said.

_'What else should I say? Mum said to try and make friends on the train but I'm not good at the whole making friends thing.'_

"Do you mind if we sit with you?" The dark hair girl asked, I wondered what she meant by 'we', that was when I noticed two red haired girls and a red haired boy standing behind her.

"Oh, erm… Sure."

The dark haired girl sat next to me, while the red heads all sat on the other side.

"I'm Roxanne Weasley" The dark haired girl held out her hand. I shook it and smiled weakly at her, I wasn't used to strangers treating me like this.

"I'm Hugo Weasley" The boy said, I shook his hand as well.

"I'm Lucy Weasley" One of the girls said, I noticed that she had blue eyes, while the other one had bright brown eyes.

"And I'm Lily Potter, we're all cousins." Lily said politely, I smiled back at them all before I realised they were all waiting for my name.

"I'm, uh, L- uh, Alexandria Munro" I mumbled, I was being so stupid.

_'C'mon Lexy, You can do this, all you have to do is make small talk, they're related, and they'll talk to each other.'_

"Nice to meet you." Lucy smiled at me, she seemed friendly.

"Y-you too."

"Is this your first year at Hogwarts?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, what about you four?"

"Yeah it's our first year, we're the last of our generation to come to Hogwarts. I've got two older brothers, one in third year and one in fourth year. Rox' has a brother in fourth. Hugo's sister is in third. And Lucy has a sister in fifth. We also have a cousin in fifth and one in seventh. And one of our cousins has left and my other brother – well he's not really my brother – but he's left too." Lily told me, it seemed like she mentioned a lot more people than she actually did.

After about an hour, the trolley lady came round, we all bought the sweets we wanted and sat back down. We all munched away in silence; however it wasn't an awkward silence.

"What house do you think you'll be in Alexandria?" Hugo asked me after swallowing his bite of a liquorice wand.

"Um, Hufflepuff probably, I'm nothing special. I know Hufflepuff isn't a bad house to be in, but I'm nothing special. I'm not smart enough to become a Ravenclaw, I'm not brave like a Gryffindor and I'm nothing like a Slytherin. What about you guys?" I answered with total honesty, Mum had been a Ravenclaw, but I knew I wasn't clever enough.

"Well all our parents were Gryffindors, so probably there, but Hugo's sister Rose is a Ravenclaw and Louis is a Hufflepuff, and his sister Victoire had been a Ravenclaw" Roxanne answered. "But I think there's too much pressure on kids when they get sorted, like it's not someone's fault if they get sorted into the house their parents had hoped for."

_'Maybe Roxanne doesn't think she'll be a Gryffindor then…'_

Just then a pretty girl with a red braid down her back slid our compartment door open; she had her school robes on with a red Gryffindor tie.

"Hey guys, better get changed, we'll be pulling into the station in about fifteen minutes." She said with a smile on her face, as soon as I looked at her I would have put all my money on that she was a cousin of my fellow first year friends.

"Okay, thanks Dom" Lily replied.

"A cousin?" I asked Lily as Dom closed the door.

"Yeah that's Dominique, she's a seventh year." Lily said before she turned to Hugo to ask him if he'd mind stepping out so we could change.

After we changed we stepped out so Hugo could get changed too. As soon as Hugo opened the door to let us know we could come back in, the train slowed down to a stop. I looked round at Roxanne, Lucy and Lily nervously, however they didn't seem to share my nervous look, they couldn't wait to get off the train and get to the castle any faster.

_'It'll be fine.'_

~O~O~

There was an applause for the sorting hat as it finished its song, most of the first years were staring at the ceiling which looked like it was missing, but it was just bewitched to look like the sky.

I didn't listen to many of the names that were getting called out, I mostly just heard the hat shouting the house they were in, but everything was unclear, I was far too nervous.

"Munro, Alexandria"

I felt the blood drain from my face as I heard my name, I walked up to the stool and sat myself down to have an old battered hat placed on my head.

_"Hello, Lexy." _I heard a voice in my head say.

_"Um, Hello, Sir?" _

_"So you want to be in Hufflepuff do you?" _It asked, how did it know I thought I'd be in Hufflepuff?

_"Not really, Sir, I just thought because I'm not very talented in anything I'd do better there, but if you have any better ideas, please, do tell." _I said, wanting to know what the hat had to say itself.

_"Well, Ravenclaw wouldn't suit you; I don't think you'd like it there. Gryffindor could use someone like you, ah but so could Slytherin… So you're a metamorphmagus?"_

_"Yes Sir."_

_"And only yourself and I know?"_

"Yes Sir, my mother too, I didn't feel I could talk about that straight into meeting someone. I wanted them to like me for who I am, not what I am."

_"Hmm… Well then it's going to be…" _

SLYTHRIN!

I sighed in relief, I wasn't a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw, the two I was dreading. I stood up and talked over to a cheering Slytherin table, my black hair grew dark green streaks, luckily no one noticed.

~O~O~

"Potter, Lily"

Lily walked up to the stool and sat, not long after I heard the hat cry Gryffindor, I cheered for Lily, she had wanted to be in Gryffindor, I saw the large group of red heads and some not-so-red people hug her as she sat down, next to who I can assume would be one of her brothers.

"Weasley, Lucy"

Lucy was also a Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Hugo"

The hat one took a few seconds to place Hugo in Gryffindor.

"Weasley, Roxanne."

Roxanne? Will she be a Gryffindor like the rest of her family? Probably, but she didn't like the pressure of being in Gryffindor, although it seemed that with three relatives that didn't make it to Gryffindor, her family wouldn't mind.

I could tell that Hufflepuff was out of the choices as soon as she put her opinion about the houses across on the train.

_"Well let's see Gryffindor – no offence to my family and all, but it's all the brave people who get in there and many can be stuck up, because they believe that they got into the best house, just because that's the house Uncle Harry and Ron were in, as well as Aunt Ginny and Hermione. Also Uncle Nev' was in Gryffindor" She turned to me and said "You'll meet Uncle Nev' at school, he's the Herbology Professor. He isn't actually our uncle but he's like one." She turned back to face us all to continue. "Ravenclaw – well, it's just a bunch of know-it-all kids, like, Yeah Vic' and Rose are both smart and they deserved that house but… I don't know, it's not my idea of a fun house. Hufflepuffs are just annoying! I know Louis is a Hufflepuff, but he's annoying, and they're main thing I being loyal. I don't want to have all my friends being loyal – I know it sounds weird – but I want to have some fun, sneak out of the common room, find the kitchens – Dad gave me a clue to where it is, he said him and Uncle Fred found it when they were at school – but I can't do that if I have friends that are so loyal to the professors that I can't do that!" Roxanne was getting angrier with every few words and only calmed down when she got to the final house. "Slytherin are known to be sly and cunning and evil, but I've met Scorpius a few times, he's a Slytherin and he doesn't seem evil, I know his family were Death Eaters and all, but I think his father has really tried to change. Dad told me about what he was like in school, and to be honest, Draco Malfoy was a total b-"_

_"Roxanne!" I looked round to see Lily glare at her cousin to stop her from bad mouthing her brother's best friend's father. She had said earlier that her brother Albus had been friends with this Scorpius boy and that he was really starting to be like a fourth brother to her._

_"Sorry Lils, but you get my point, they're all just as bad as each other, and don't get me started on house rivalry!" We all started laughing when Lucy suggested we make a house called 'Roxanne Weasley' so that she could be happy and not have to deal with the bad points of the other houses._

Before I knew, it had been five minutes since Roxanne's name had been called, she had an annoyed look on her face, it seemed that she was having an argument with the Sorting Hat, and then she pulled a relived face just before the Hat shouted across the hall.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall filled with cheers and muttering, I could see the Weasley's and Potter's faces fall as their cousin and sister walked over to the Slytherin table to sit next to me.

The Sorting went rather quickly after that, I didn't know anyone who was waiting to be sorted so I turned to Roxanne and had a quite conversation with her, she didn't seem to care about the other first years either.

After Professor McGonagall's start of year speech, food filled the house tables; I could hardly believe how much food was there, Mum had told me very little about Hogwarts, but she did mention I would never forget the feasts, and I had to admit she was right.

As I ate my food at a good pace, not stuffing my face, unlike Roxanne who just mumbled it was the Weasley gene in her after I gave her a questioning look while she piled more food on her plate. Before I knew it, desert was almost over, I realised I hadn't had a chance to have a look at my fellow Slytherins, as I looked to my right I felt Roxanne's elbow dig into my ribs on the left side, I looked round to see she was nodding her head over to a cute bright blonde boy, he was smiling and talking to some people, if I had to take a guess, he would have been about third year.

"What about him?" I asked as I turned back to Roxanne.

"That, is Scorpius Malfoy, you know, the one we were talking about on the train?" I nodded after she said this, I realised I'd recognised him, then I realised he must have been with the Potters and Weasleys on the platform.

_'I wonder what he's like, maybe we'll be friends? Shut up Lexy, you can't make friends with him, he's too popular.'_

~O~O~

"Roxanne?" I whispered. We were in our dorm and the two other girls she shared the room with were already asleep.

"Alexandria, call me Rox, or Roxy. Roxanne makes me sound like I'm in my thirties!" She whispered from her bed which was right next to mine.

"Okay, Roxy, if I won't call you Roxanne, you won't call me Alexandria!" I whispered back, still giggling from her comment about being in her thirties.

"Okay what do you want to be called?"

"I didn't think this through… Erm, well everyone calls me Alex. When I had friends they'd call me Lexy, but that's kind of a lost name now." I trailed off thinking about all my old friends who were all at least a year older than me and went to school last year, but none went to Hogwarts. Joey's dad had gone to Durmstrang Institute, so Joey went there with his sister. And my other friends Sophie and Caitlin went to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, they had always liked France and when they heard there was a school there, they turned down their Hogwarts acceptance letters and applied for Beauxbatons. We tried keeping in touch but it became difficult when they went on holiday in the summer.

"What do you mean by when you _had_ friends?" Roxy asked talking me out of my daydream.

"Uh. N-nothing. Can I ask you what I was going to ask in the first place?" I said quickly changing the subject. I knew I wasn't totally let off after seeing Roxy turn to me and giving me a look that said I-will-get-this-out-of-you-if-it's-the-last-thing- I-do. She nodded to my question. "Well I was going to ask how what happened between you and the Sorting Hat? It's just your face looked annoyed?"

"Oh, I had an argument with it. It was trying to put me into Gryffindor because I voiced my opinion on the train about the houses, and I said I wasn't brave, it argued that I must be if I could say that. So I started shouting in my head that why I wasn't a good Gryffindor and that I don't want to be what my family expects, and then it gave up and shouted Slytherin. What about you? I saw your face pale at one point?"

"I'll tell you another time. However that was spoken like a true Slytherin!" I whispered, Roxy started to giggle, which made me giggle. After five minutes of giggling I finally stopped to say,

"G'night, Roxy."

"Night, Lexy." I couldn't help but smile as she said my reincarnated nickname.

_'See! I knew I'd make a friend, just keep it up Lex!'_

* * *

**Please tell me what you think, this is my first fanfic.**

**I don't own Harry Potter. I suppose I should say that, every other one does.**

**I always thought it would be fun to write about a metamorphmagus, so I created Alexandria, who I own, that's it so far. **

**If you read this then thank you. **

**Hugs and butterfly kisses! **(AVPS)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to _Alinthrada GamerGirl _and _GingerGryffinRawr _for following me. **

**And_ GingerGryffinRawr_ for reviewing.**

**I don't own anything but Alexandria Munro.**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses.**

* * *

"Roxy! Would you wake up already?" I shouted in Roxy's face.

_'Merlin this girl can sleep.'_

"Five more minutes, Lex" I heard her mutter.

"Fine I'm going for a shower, the other girls are already away. Be up by the time I'm back!" I shouted on my way to the bathroom at the back of our dorm.

In our dorm we had four, four poster beds, next to each bed was a table, on the other side was a chest of drawers and then above the tables there was one shelf. Everything was green, silver and black, Slytherin through and though. There were two doors in the dorm, one to lead to the stairs to go down to the common room, the other was the bathroom, the bathroom had two sinks on a marble worktop, and the floor was heated with black tiles. In the bathroom there were four doors; behind each was the exact same, a bath, a toilet, a hand sink, a shower, a box for dirty clothes and a cupboard for toiletries. Everything was black, silver and green with marble surfaces.

After ten minutes I got out of my shower. I looked at myself in the mirror; I had short dirty-blonde hair which was falling just below my eyebrows, the sides and back were really short. I always made my hair like this when I showered, it was easier to wash than waist length hair that always got in the way.

I grabbed a towel and dried my body then grew my hair to just below my shoulder, then wrapped it in a fresh towel. I grabbed my under wear and black tights, I quickly pulled them all on. I then put on my white shirt and tucked it into my black skirt I put on after. I then realised I didn't know how to tie my tie.

"Of course, that's what I forgot to do, get Mum to teach me how to tie a tie." I muttered to myself critically.

I pulled on my Slytherin lined V-neck jumper and then my robe with my tie wrapped round my neck; I'd find someone who could help later.

I pulled the towel off my head and brushed out the few tangles, in no time it was dry. I let it become black again and then let it grow to my waist, I decided I would make it flow with elegant curls, pleased with what I saw; I pulled it up and secured it with a black elastic.

I bundled up all my clothes and towels and threw them in the washing box. I unlocked the door and walked to the sink, I quickly brushed my teeth and decided I looked presentable, apart from my tie.

_'Maybe Roxy can tie it for me, I sure hope so.'_

~O~O~

"ROXANNE!" I shouted as loud as I could, I had been half an hour in my bathroom getting ready, while Roxy slept.

"AHHH! What the bloody hell was that for, Lexy?!" Roxy shouted as she shot up from her bed.

"Roxy, it's quarter past eight! Will you hurry up and get ready! Classes start at nine and we have to go to the Great Hall and have breakfast and get out time tables." I pleaded.

"Alright, alright" I heard from above me as I lay on the floor looking for my black pumps I had kicked away last night.

~O~O~

"Finally!" I said as Roxy emerged from the bathroom , wearing the same things as me just with a tied tie, and she hadn't got her shoes yet.

"What's the time now?" Roxy mumbled, clearly still half asleep.

"Half past eight. Will you please hurry up, I want breakfast."

"Breakfast? Yeah I'm ready!" Roxy replied eagerly, she had woken up after hearing about breakfast, clearly her Weasley gene was kicking in.

~O~O~

"Roxy! Slow down! We still have twenty five minutes before breakfast is over!" I shouted after Roxy who was running through the corridors of the castle to the Great Hall, we both had our shoes in our hands to run faster - not that I needed to run faster, I was a good runner; it was just difficult in shoes that can fly off at any minute.

"That's twenty five minutes of eating Lexy!" I heard Roxy shout back.

"Roxy! Just slow down! Ple- oof!" I fell to the floor with a great force, I looked around and saw Roxy run back towards me and I saw a bundle of black robes also on the floor. The bundle got up and offered me a pale hand to help me up, I took it and rubbed my eyes, they were all blurry, but as I looked at who I ran into I saw a taller boy with a Slytherin tie, grey eyes and blonde hair. I saw his eyes grow wider as he looked at me; I glanced up and saw my hair had turned bright pink.

"Lexy… W-what happened to your hair?" I turned to Roxy to see she had the same expression as the boy.

"I- uh- I-I have to go!" I stuttered before picking up my shoes I had dropped, then turned and sprinted in the other direction.

~O~O~

_'Alexandria! You idiot! How could you? You were meant to have that under control by now!'_

I cried in a hidden corner of the common room, I decided I'd go down to the Great Hall and pick up my time table at eight fifty five. I still had fifteen minutes to go.

"Hello? Are you in here?" I held my breath as I heard a male voice, he sounded weary, as if he was approaching an injured animal and was trying to help it. "I know you are here, I heard you crying. I have your tie; you dropped it when you ran into me."

_'Oh no. C'mon Lexy! You can do this; you just have to get your tie and leave.' _I tried telling myself.

I stepped out from my hidden corner to see the blonde boy with his back to me. I had turned my hair back to black, but I suspected it wouldn't stay that way for long.

"Hello" I barely whispered, my voice was weak from crying. The boy shot round to see me, that's when I realised he's the boy Roxy pointed out to me at the feast, he smiled at me.

"Hi, I- uh thought you would need your tie, you know you really should tie it, it won't fall of that way." He said chuckling. I couldn't tell if he was laughing at me or not.

"I-I don't know how to tie it, I was hoping I would find someone through the day who could do it for me." I said, my voice wasn't as weak but it wasn't very loud.

"I can do that for you if you want?" I nodded in response. I didn't care if he was laughing at me now, he could tie my tie for me. After a few seconds he handed it to me, ready for me to put over my head. As I fixed it under my collar the boy stuck his hand out for me to shake it.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, but don't think badly of me because of my surname please." He sounded genuine when he said that, maybe he's ashamed to be a Malfoy?

"Uh- Alexandria Munro" I said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Alexandria. Are you okay? I was going to ask if you were hurt when you fell, but you ran off to quickly, and Roxy said she didn't know where you were going." He came after me to see if I was okay, no one does that for me.

"Yeah I'm okay." I wasn't really, it really hurt when I fell, but I wasn't going to tell Scorpius that.

"You know your hair is pink again?" He asked, I saw my fringe at my eyebrows was pink and I could see the pink reflect off Scorpius' skin. I felt so stupid; I could feel the tears start to build in my eyes. "Hey, hey I didn't mean to hurt you." Scorpius said pulling me into a hug, the tears now falling down my face, I could tell my hair was getting pinker.

I couldn't help but grip onto the front of Scorpius' robes as I cried, he rubbed my back and whispered soothing words to me.

"I'm s-sorry; I'm being r-really s-stupid." I said pulling away from him and wiping my face of tears.

"Don't be sorry, if you don't mind me asking, what does the pink hair mean? I know someone else who is a _metamorphmagus and his feelings are shown through his hair."_

"Pink is embarrassed, I have total control over my skin so I don't blush, but it shows in my hair." I said weakly. Looking at my feet, I knew I still had pink hair.

"Hey look at me, I won't tell anyone your secret, if that's what you want." Scorpius said as he put his hand under my chin to get me to face him.

I jumped forward and hugged him, I didn't care if we had just met, I was really grateful he wouldn't tell.

"Alexandria?"

"Yeah?" I mumbled

"What does green mean?"

"Happy." I knew from his question I had green hair, just like the night before when I was sorted.

~O~O~

Scorpius and I got to the Slytherin table just in time for us to get our time tables. Today I had Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Flying and History of Magic.

"Hey Alexandria, I have to go, I have divination , so I'll have to head off now." Scorpius said, pulling me into reality after studying my time table.

"Oh, okay, see you later Scorpius." I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." He smiled and turned to meet a Gryffindor, who I guessed to be Lily's brother Albus.

~O~O~

I curled on the couch in the common room, I had just got back from History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs, and I had gotten changed out of my skirt and into a pair of waist high denim shorts and instead of my robes, jumper and shirt, I had a black vest top and an unbuttoned blue and red casual style shirt on. I wasn't planning on talking to anyone; I hadn't spoken to Roxy since I ran away this morning.

The common room slowly started filling with other students, I felt like reading one of my muggle books, but I liked my spot on the couch. I decided I'd have to run up to my dorm and grab the book and run back.

When I ran up into my dorm, the other two first year girls were there, I ignored them like they ignored me. It didn't take me too long to find the book I wanted, I ran back down the stairs to find the couch I had been sitting on, still empty.

I curled back up and opened my book. I'd just finished chapter two when I heard someone speak in front of me, I looked up to see the owner of the voice that had said spoken.

"Hey, Scorpius." I smiled and gestured for him to take a seat on the couch; he took my offer with no complaint.

"What're you reading?"

"Just a muggle book, you probably haven't heard of it." I said, which was true, I knew the Malfoy family were all Pure Bloods, there wouldn't be any chance that Scorpius would have heard of it.

"Try me." He said challengingly. I held up the cover of the book and saw him read the title 'The Great Gatsby'. "Yeah I've read that a few times."

"What? You've read 'Gatsby'? No way." I said sitting up a bit.

"Yeah, Lily gave it to me for Christmas last year - I spend most of the holiday's at the Potter's house, because my parents are always away for work."

"That's nice of them. How was your day?" I asked politely.

"Yeah it was alright, how about yours? No detentions on your first day?" He smiled.

"No, no detentions, not yet." I laughed. We talked for a while, we talked about Scorpius' first day of Hogwarts and compared it to mine, we talked about 'The Great Gatsby' and other muggle novels we had both read, and we talked about Scorpius' family. Before we knew, there were fewer and fewer people in the common room.

"Oh, it's dinner." Scorpius said, I guess he didn't realise people were leaving until now too. "Are you coming Alexandria?" I pulled a face when he said my name. "What is it?" He obviously saw my face.

"My name, I hate it, you can call me Alex or Lexi if you want."

"Okay, Alex, are you coming to dinner?" He asked again.

"No, I'm not really hungry."

"What? You haven't eaten since lunch, you must be hungry." Which wasn't actually true, I hadn't eaten since the feast last night. I saw that Roxy was sitting with her cousins and her brother at the Gryffindor table and I didn't want to intrude so I just got a drink from my table and left for the common room.

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Well, you can keep me company then, just wait here and I'll go change." Before I could say anything, he was running up the stairs. I curled up again and continued my book. After about five minutes I heard Scorpius running back down the stairs, he had changed out of his uniform into some jeans and grey hoodie that matched his eyes.

~O~O~

At dinner I sat with Scorpius and we continued our conversations from earlier. I saw Roxy at the Gryffindor table again, I smiled and gave her a small wave, but she just smiled back then turned to her cousin next to her.

As Scorpius and I walked back to the common room, he decided it was enough about him, and started asking me questions.

"What does your Mum work as?"

"Muggle and magical lawyer"

"Any siblings?"

"Nope, just me"

"Does your Mum share your gift?"

"No, no one in my family does, that I know of."

"What does your Dad do?"

"Uh- I don't know."

"How come?"

"I don't see him anymore."

"Oh sorry, have I asked too much?" He must have noticed the ends of my hair were turning a deep dark blue.

_'Thank Merlin there's only us in this corridor'_

"No, it's fine. He didn't like my 'gift' as you put it, tried to beat it out of me. I still have the scars, but I make sure they stay hidden, that's how I have total control over my skin." Scorpius had stopped walking when I said that my father had tried to beat it out of me. "Scorp'? You okay?" I asked as I turned to see why he'd stopped, he had a sad look on his face; it confused me as to why he looked sad though.

He didn't say anything. I clicked my fingers in front of his eyes and he came back to life.

"Scorp', what's wrong?"

He didn't say anything; he just pulled me into a hug.

"Scorpius, what's wrong?" I asked, hugging him back.

"Your Dad beat you up for something you couldn't help" I looked up to him and saw his eyes were not as dry as they were a few minutes ago, I hugged him tighter.

"Hey it's okay, it stopped last year, my Mum divorced him and he can't come near me now." Scorpius just nodded and let go of me. We walked back to the common room in silence, but it was a comfortable silence.

~O~O~

"Lexy" I heard a whisper from the bed next to me, I turned to see Roxy looking at me.

"Yeah?" I asked, sitting up in my bed.

"Are you going to tell me about this morning or not?"

_'You knew this was going to happen! Just deal with it!'_

"What do you want to know?" I asked, lying back down in my bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a metamorphmagus?"

"Didn't come up in conversation." I said, I knew that was a pathetic excuse straight away.

"So? What's that got to do with anything?" I could hear Roxy's voice was getting angrier.

"I didn't tell you because I'm not some circus freak who will just change the way I look for other people's entertainment! I'm not proud of what I am! I hate it, yeah it's handy some times, but I hate it! It ruined my family!" I snapped, if she was going to get angry then I would too. I stood up and grabbed my Converse boots and my button-up robe and started to leave the dorm.

"Where the hell are you going Lexy?" Roxy whispered when she saw I was leaving. I didn't reply, but I knew my hair had turned fiery red. I was really angry, but then I remembered what happens at night when I remember about my past with my Father, as I walked down the stairs I could see white streaks spreading through my hair, I was starting to get scared.

~O~O~

_"What the hell is happening?" _

_"Sandy, you know what is happening, she's got magic blood in her, anyone who has magic blood could have a gift like that."_

_I looked up from my table that I had been drawing pictures at, I saw my Mum smiling at me, but my Dad had a scared look on his face. _

'Daddy never gets scared though?'

~O~O~

_"DAD! STOP IT! PLEASE!" I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't stop, he would just keep hitting me._

_"STOP TURNING BLUE! STOP TURNING WHITE! MY DAUGHTER WILL NOT BE A BLOODY CIRCUS FREAK!"_

_"I CAN'T HELP IT, DADDY PLEASE!" I heard the snap in my arm, I knew he did too, but he just wouldn't stop. _

_"SANDY! GET OFF OUR DAUGHTER!" I heard Mum shriek at Dad, but it was too late, he pushed me down the stairs, I heard more snapping, I screamed at the pain, then everything went black._

_I woke in confusion; I was lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs, I tried to push myself up, but the pain in my arm was agony, I screamed in pain, I turned my head to see my Father run at me, I screamed in fear but he didn't stop, he punched me in the jaw, I could feel the tears stream down my face. _

_I then saw my Father, my abuser, fly across the room, my Mum had hit him with a spell, and everything went black again._

~O~O~

"Alex. Alex wake up. It's okay." I felt myself being nudged. "Alex, it's okay, your safe." My eyes shot open, tears streaming down my face. I sat up straight away and checked my body, I wasn't in pain, it was okay, and my Father wasn't here.

_'Who woke you up then if Dad isn't here?'_

I looked round and saw Scorpius sitting on the floor next to the couch in the common room, he had a look of panic on his face, and he was also paler than usual.

"Scorp'?" I didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah I'm here" He sat on the couch next to me. "You were shouting in your sleep, you were also crying, I heard you from my dorm, luckily you didn't wake anyone else because your hair is white. I know you're scared; Teddy's hair goes white when he's scared too." I didn't know what to say, I just sobbed. Scorpius pulled me closer to him and let me cry on his shoulder. I knew my hair had turned pink but I couldn't care less.

* * *

**I've decided that to post the next chapter, I will have to get a follow, favorite or a review. I have chapters three and four typed up and I'm working on five. **

**So please do one of them. **

**Hugs and butterfly kisses.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning, and Happy Halloween guys!" Albus, James, Lily, Scorpius, Lucy, Hugo, Fred, Molly, Dominique and I all looked round from the Gryffindor table, to see Roxy, but there was something different about her…

"Morning Rox', why are you so cheery?" Albus asked. Over the past month I had gotten closer to the Weasleys and Potters, we'd always be seen with them, which people found weird since I wasn't related to any of them, nor was Scorpius but people had accepted that for two years already.

"Be-cause, can't you see my costume?" She said in a voice to suggest it should be obvious. After a minute I realised.

"Oh my Merlin! You're a Hufflepuff!" Everyone looked at her tie and lined jumper and realised that instead of green and silver, they were yellow and black. We all started laughing, at Roxy and ourselves. At Roxy because only she would think of that as a costume and ourselves because it took us a while to notice it, and it was only me that actually noticed it.

~O~O~

Friday's were the best day for Roxy and myself, because we had all our classes with Gryffindors, which meant we got to see Lucy, Hugo and Lily. We just mucked about for most of our classes. After our double lesson of Charms, we went down to the Great Hall to wait for the Halloween feast to start, we all noticed the bats flying around the room, Lucy squealed at every one of them that got too close. Not long after we arrived, the Hall started filling with hungry students.

During the feast, everyone but me stuffed their faces with all the sweet food and sweets that were on offer.

"Alex, what's the matter with you? You aren't eating?" James asked, he wasn't the only one to notice, but he was the only one with enough Gryffindor to ask.

"No, I was eating, I'm now finished." I corrected him, I didn't like it when people made the assumption I never ate.

"It's a feast, Lex, you're meant to eat more!" Hugo said before spooning more food in his mouth.

"No, I'm fine, thanks." I muttered back. James was about to say something else before Roxy cut across him.

"Hey, if my best friend says she's done eating, she's done eating." I liked Roxy's temper in times like these. Hugo and James held their hands up in defeat; I couldn't help but laugh at how funny they looked.

~O~O~

"Good luck, Scorp'!" I smiled at him as I walked down the stairs in the common room, today was the first Quidditch match of the year. Scorpius was the seeker. Slytherin and Hufflepuff were playing against each other.

"Thanks Alex." He said as he walked towards me, I gave him a hug. When we parted Roxy was running down the stairs, not wanting to be late for breakfast.

Everyone was sat at the Gryffindor table as usual, we were half way to everyone when the Hall turned silent, there was then a wave of muttering to others, and everyone was staring at me, my secret had got out.

_"Miss Munro, how about you come out and show us how to cast a full body-bind hex?" The professor asked me in Defence Against The Dark Arts._

_"Do I have to, Sir?" _

_"Yes, Miss Munro" The professor seemed to be getting annoyed with me now. _

_I got up and walked to the front of the class. I was getting nervous._

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _

_The professor clapped to my success in my spell, I got it right, and I couldn't believe it, I was really happy. _

'Lexy, you're too happy; you're going to get into trouble.'

_"Miss Munro, your hair seems to have turned green?" I turned to him then picked up a chunk of hair from my side, right enough, it was green. I ran out the class with pink hair because of the embarrassment._

That was two days ago, everyone now knew about my ability. In a way I was happy people knew; now I didn't have to stick with my long black hair. Today I made it go to half way down my back, it was straight and dirty blonde. I got a few double takes the first time people saw it, but I just walked past them.

As we sat down at the table, every one greeted us.

"Hey guys, look at this." I said, getting everyone's attention. I closed my eyes and turned my hair a dark green with black and silver shining through the green. Every one smiled when they saw I was happy being who I was now.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders in a hug, I turned to see who it was, Scorpius laughed as he saw I turned to look at him.

"House support or what?" He said as he let go of me.

~O~O~

"SLY-THER-IN! SLY-THER-IN! SLY-THER-IN!" The chanting continued until we got to the common room, where the music broke out and the furniture got pushed to the sides. Roxy and Scorpius invited the Weasleys and Potters to the common room for the victory party, they of course, accepted.

We all danced for hours. I only really danced with certain people though, Roxy, Scorpius, James, Lily and Albus. Some people were dancing on the tables, some on the 'dance floor' that had been made, some sat talking, but if you weren't talking or listening to whoever was talking, you were singing, there was no doubt.

Where ever the music was coming from there was a variety of muggle and magic songs, I knew all of the songs from both worlds, in the middle of the party, everyone was getting more and more confident, either that or they just didn't care anymore.

A muggle song came on and I instantly started singing along.

"I said, 'Oh my, what a marvellous tune'

It was the best night, never would forget how we moved.

The whole place was dressed to the nines,

And we were dancing, dancing

Like we're made of starlight

Like we're made of starlight"

Everyone screamed with delight when they listened to the lyrics, realising that what was just sung, fit the night perfectly. Someone had handed me their wand which could be used as a microphone.

"I met Bobby on the boardwalk, summer of '45

Picked me up late one night at the window,

We were 17 and crazy, running wild, wild

Can't remember what song he was playing when we walked in

The night we snuck into a yacht club party

Pretending to be a duchess and a prince

"And I said, 'Oh my, what a marvellous tune'

It was the best night, never would forget how we moved.

The whole place was dressed to the nines,

And we were dancing, dancing

Like we're made of starlight, starlight

Like we're made of starlight, starlight"

More screams filled the room; everyone was watching me as I sung my heart out.

"He said, 'Look at you, worrying so much about things you can't change

You'll spend your whole life singing the blues if you keep thinking that way'

He was trying to skip rocks on the ocean, saying to me,

'Don't you see the starlight, starlight?

Don't you dream impossible things?'

"Like 'Oh my, what a marvellous tune'

It was the best night, never would forget how we moved

The whole place was dressed to the nines,

And we were dancing, dancing

Like we're made of starlight, starlight

Like we're made of starlight, starlight" Someone grabbed my hand and led me to a table and lifted me up, I looked round to see it was James.

"Ooh ooh he's talking crazy

Ooh ooh dancing with me

Ooh ooh we could get married

Have ten kids and teach them how to dream

"Oh my, what a marvellous tune

It was the best night, never would forget how we moved

The whole place was dressed to the nines,

And we were dancing, dancing

Like we're made of starlight, starlight

Like we're made of starlight, starlight

Like we're made of starlight, starlight

Like we dream impossible dreams

Like starlight, starlight

Like we dream impossible dreams

Don't you see the starlight, starlight?

Don't you dream impossible things?" I felt totally awesome, as soon as the song ended everyone cheered for me, James gave me his hand to help me get down from the table and Roxy hugged me saying I should have been a Gryffindor for what I just did.

~O~O~

I couldn't remember how I got into my bed last night, but that's where I woke, I stretched my leg and felt someone else's leg.

_'Who the hell is in my bed?'_

I looked round and recognised Roxy's dark hair. Why was Roxy in my bed? I sat up and saw that Lily and Lucy were sharing Roxy's bed. I climbed out of bed and walked into my part of the bathroom, looked at myself in the mirror, and brushed my hair; I made it grow to my waist, turned it brown, then I grabbed it and separated it into three sections and braided it so it fell over my right shoulder, the same side that my side fringe lay to. I got changed into my baggy jeans and plain green top and got my black zip up jumper on but kept it unzipped.

After brushing my teeth I went to the common room to find it completely empty, I looked at the clock and saw it was half past ten. I moved my favourite couch back into its proper place, curled up and tried to remember what happened last night, I'm sure I remember dancing and singing and I'm sure I held someone's hand at some point, but I knew I probably only held it for help off the couch or something.

I think I was about half an hour, just sitting there, enjoying the silence and my own company, but then I heard a stirring from the boys' dorm, but I couldn't tell what room it was, since there are seven different boys' dorms.

"Morning, Superstar." I looked round to see James looking fresh and not tired or anything.

"What are you talking about, James?" I asked, why would he call me a superstar, I don't sing in front of people.

"Do you not remember?"

"Remember what? Tell me what happened last night James!" I pleaded, he sat next to me and told me everything, the dancing, who I danced with, the singing, the microphone wand, him making me get on the table and get it to be my stage and him holding my hand to let me down.

I put my head on James' shoulder and let my hair grow pink, I didn't care if James knew I was embarrassed.

Turns out, I'm not the only one who wouldn't remember everything. After those who had forgotten had been filled in they joined me on the couch in a ball of their own tiredness, shame and embarrassment.

~O~O~

As Roxy and I walked to the Great Hall for breakfast, I was unusually quiet. Roxy didn't notice as she was busy thinking about what she'd have for breakfast. Today was a special day for me, I had turned twelve today, but I chose to keep it a secret, I don't like celebrating my birthday.

We sat at the Slytherin table and helped ourselves to breakfast. I didn't eat much, and I mean I barely ate anything, for how much I normally ate, this really would be nothing.

"You okay, Alex?" I turned to see Scorpius with a worried look on this face.

"Yeah I'm fine." Luckily I was saved by the owls coming in and Roxy squealing.

An owl landed in front of me with two parcels. Each had a name tag on it. The first said,

_Alexandria_

_Happy Birthday_

_Mum_

In the parcel were some socks and some fingerless gloves.

The second parcel tag said,

_Dear Lexy, Happy twelve birthday! I'm sorry I can't be with you, I really miss you. I hope you miss me too._

_Lots of love_

_Joey_

_XX_

_PS, I heard you were sorted into Slytherin._

It wasn't much but it was better than what Mum said. I opened the box and found a ring that went over three fingers; the ring was actually a snake that looked like it is coiled around a finger. It was silver and reflected the black from my robes. I put it on straight away and admired it.

"What you got there Lexy?" I looked up to see Albus reaching over for the tags.

"Oh- nothing." I tried to grab the tags but Hugo grabbed them before either of us could get there.

"Lex… Who's Joey?" Hugo said, sharing a look with Scorpius, James and Albus.

"He's an old friend." I snapped, trying to grab the tags again, but I got so far and James caught my hand and looked at my ring.

"Did this Joey give you this?"

"Yes." I snapped. My hair turned a fiery red, James had dropped my hand at this point, and he knew that I was getting angry. I pulled out my wand and pointed it to Hugo, he handed me the tags. I turned and ran out of the Great Hall. I could hear everyone shouting to me to stop, but I didn't. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I ran away, but I didn't care.

~O~O~

"Lexy? Lexy are you in here?" I heard Scorpius' voice coming towards me, I was hidden in my corner of the common room, but he knew where that was from the last time he found me crying there.

"Yeah, I'm here." I sniffed.

_'Lex, you're such an idiot'_

Scorpius walked towards me as I stepped out from hiding. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug, I wrapped my arms round his waist. I felt comfortable with Scorpius.

"What's wrong Lex?"

"It's my birthday."

"Well then, Happy Birthday. Why are you so upset though?"

"I don't know, I just hate my birthday, it's when my Father started hating me, because on my sixth birthday, my abilities made themselves more clear." As I spoke, Scorpius had tightened his grip round me.

"It's alright Lexy, he can't hurt you now."

"I know." I sniffed, I knew he couldn't, but that didn't make the fear go away.

"C'mon, we better get back to breakfast, you're going to eat more, you'll starve if not." He said as he took me hand and led me out of the common room.

~O~O~

"Alexandria Munro! You are not staying here for the Christmas holidays!" I turned around from just about signing my name to stay at Hogwarts. As I turned I saw James, Albus and Lily staring at me.

"Uh- yeah I-I am, my Mum says she'll be too busy with work, so I decided I'd just stay here, I have nowhere else to go." I said sheepishly, it was true I didn't have anyone to go to.

James gave Albus a look, I guessed it had something to do with being brothers, they just knew what each other mean without having to say anything. Before I knew, Lily had run off out of the door.

"Where's Lils going?" I asked, completely confused at the situation.

"She's gone to write Mum and Dad." Albus said.

"Why?"

"To ask if you can stay with us for Christmas." James said. I couldn't help but let my long hair turn pink. The boys laughed as they ran off to help Lily with the letter.

_'Lexy, you've got people who want to spend time with you! BREAK THROUGH!'_

* * *

**Please Review, Follow and Favorite. **

**Well secret's out, little singing, and a possible Christmas break with friends.**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Lexy! Lexy! Where are you?" I heard a girl's voice outside the common room.

"Alex! Come out of there!" I heard a boy's voice after. As I walked to the portrait hole to see what was happening, I heard another boy's voice.

"Lex! Hurry up! We have news!" As I stepped out of the portrait hole I saw Lily, Albus and James all standing smiling. Lily held a bit of parchment.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I heard from behind me before I could ask the same question, I turned to see a very tired and annoyed Roxy.

"Yougetotstaywithusforchristmas!" All three Potters said at once.

"Sorry, what?"

"Yougettost-"

"WOAH! James, speak."

"You get to stay with us for Christmas!" He said happily.

"Your parents were fine with it?" I asked.

"Yeah, Scorpius stays with us for the holidays so they didn't have any problem with it, we've got a load of space in our house, and so you won't even have to bunk with Lily." I didn't know what to make of this.

"C'mon, I'll help you pack" I looked round to see Roxy grabbing my hand and pulling me back into the common room.

~O~O~

"This one's empty" I said to the crowd following me on the train.

We all piled into a compartment. Compartments are originally for eight people, but including me, in the crowd, we had nine.

Next to the window on one side sat Scorpius, Lucy, Hugo and Lily. On the other side next to the window sat Albus, me, James and Roxy. On the floor there was a pillow from someone's trunk, upon the pillow sat Fred.

During the journey we all talked about what we hoped to get from our parents – we'd decided not to give presents to each other as none of us had money to buy anything. Any money we had was not for our use during Hogwarts – everyone said what they'd be expecting, but I kept quiet, no one seemed to notice, which I was very thankful for.

~O~O~

As we got off the train I recognised a lot of the large family from September the first. I found it rather awkward, as everyone was getting hugs and kisses from their parents. Even Scorpius was getting a hug from a pretty red-headed woman who I knew from books to be Ginny Potter. After about five minutes of greeting each other all the talking died down and the adults all stared at me, I could feel my hair change from a natural brown colour to a very unnatural pink.

"Everyone" I heard Roxy say as she stepped away from an adult and stood next to me. "This is Alexandria Munro." All the adults shared a confused look before Roxy spoke again saying, "Oh, right, I don't call her that, this is Lexy." After the clarification everyone understood who I was.

"Hello I'm Hermione" A woman said, she had brown hair and was quite pretty, I shook her hand before she said, "This is my husband Ron, we're Rose and Hugo's parents" She didn't need to tell me that Ron was Hugo's father, they looked exactly alike. I gave them a polite smile before I was greeted with another two faces.

"Hi, I'm George, and this is Angelina my wife, we're Fred and Roxy's parents." I shook their hands also and quietly said hello.

"Hello, I'm Percy; I'm Molly and Lucy's father." I shook his hand.

"Hello Alexandria, I'm Ginny and this is Harry. I believe you're staying with us for the holidays." Ginny said, I could tell I'd like her a lot.

"Yes, Mrs Potter, if that's not too much hassle."

"Of course it isn't, what's one more for Christmas? My mother can't wait to meet you. You'll meet the rest of the family in a few days, but we better get back home and get you all warmed up."

~O~O~

After some horrible side along apparition, we came to the Potter's house. Well I say a house, it looks more like mansion. From the outside I could tell there was a ground floor, two floors above that and an attic.

As we walked through the house, I tried not stare at everything. I was led to a door, which Lily told me would be my room. She left me so I could have a look around and so she could unpack. My room had light green walls, a cream carpet and a wooden framed double bed. My sheets where black. There was also a wooden desk that matched the bed; there was also a chest of drawers that also matched the bed. On the wall there was a full body mirror. There was a door at the end of the bed, which led to a bathroom; there was a bath, a shower, toilet and a sink. Everything looked so elegant.

I unpacked my trunk and walked through to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror at myself. I had a pair of black, waist high, skinny jeans on. I also had a black and red stripped top with three quarter length sleeves. My hair had gone back to brown like it was when we got off the train, but I decided I'd change it to go with my outfit, I grew it to my waist and turned it black, the ends up to just below my shoulders were a fiery red, I left the ends of my full fringe black.

When I was pleased with my look I went back to the bedroom and sat on the bed, it was really comfy. I heard movement outside my door, and I knew someone was coming for me, as my room was at the end on a corridor. I got up from my bed and walked across to the door, I knew they wouldn't have herd me as the carpet was very soft and made no noise, I had also taken my shoes off. I put my ear to the door gently and listened to whoever was outside.

"You ask." I heard someone whisper.

"Why me? You do it."

"You're older."

"Age has nothing to do with it, Al'." That's when I realised it was James and Albus that were arguing. I swung the door open, which gave them both a fright.

"You know for Gryffindors, you really aren't brave" I laughed.

"Real funny, Lex." Albus said sarcastically.

"Well, what do you have to ask me?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go flying with Albus, Scorpius, Lily, Teddy, Victoire and me?" James asked.

"Teddy and Victoire are here? Yeah I'll come, just let me get my shoes." I turned around and fell to the floor, like I was going to do a push up. I could tell the boys weren't expecting me to do that on purpose as the let out a gasp as I fell. I put my hand under the bed and found a pair of ankle high black Converse. I sat on the bed to put them as I listened to what the boys said.

"Don't do that Lex! You gave us a fright!" Albus said with a panic. I could hear James agreeing as I stood up.

~O~O~

"You changed?" Lily asked me as we walked out the back of the Potter's house to their massive back garden.

"Yeah, I didn't want to stay in the clothes I had on." I turned to the two new faces. "Hi, I'm Lexy." I smiled the girl was stunning, but I knew she would be as Lucy had told me that Victoire, Dominique and Louis were all part veela. She had flowing silvery-blonde hair that fell to half way down her back. She was holding hands with a boy that was a bit taller than her; he had bright blue hair with a smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Teddy and this is my girlfriend Victoire." Teddy aid shaking my hand, he seemed oddly happy, but then it hit me, he was a metamorphmagus too, he probably hadn't met another one before, other than his mother, but Lily told me she died during the Second Wizarding War. Victoire gave me a small smile.

"Are we flying or what?" Albus said snapping me back into reality.

"Yeah, let's get some brooms." Scorpius said in reply.

"I-I don't have a broom." First years weren't allowed brooms in Hogwarts.

"It's alright, we've got loads, Mum used to be a professional Quidditch player." Teddy said as we all walked to a shed. I didn't realise when Lily said that when Teddy was basically her brother, she really meant it, he thought of Ginny and Harry as his parents.

~O~O~

When we were in the air we didn't play a Quidditch match as Victoire and I weren't into Quidditch as much as the rest of the group. Teddy, Albus and Lily were practicing different positions. Victoire, who insisted I call her 'Vic' had gone inside to help Ginny with the dinner, but we all knew she just didn't like the snow hitting her face. James, Scorpius and I were flying round the garden, trying to keep out of the way of the other three. I really liked flying, I felt free up in the air.

"JAMES!" I whipped my head round to see Lily scream at James.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" That time Teddy had shouted.

James however was too far away to hear them scream. I saw a black smudge pass me, heading straight to James; I knew them that a bludger was going to hit James. I raced after it as fast as I could go, luckily I took the fastest out of the brooms on offer for me.

"JAMES!" I shouted but he couldn't hear me. Then I heard him scream.

_'C'mon Lexy! You can do this. You know you can!'_

I was so close to James, but not close enough; there would be no way I could reach him in time. I stuck my arm out as if to grab him, then it grew rapidly; I caught James round the waist and pulled him towards me by shrinking my arm back to its normal length.

Everyone hid the ground and ran towards James and I as I lay him on the ground.

"James! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit it towards you, I swear! I'm really sorry!" Lily cried through the tears running down her face.

"Lils, let's go get Mum and Dad." Teddy said pulling her arm.

"James, mate. Are you alright?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, just a little winded, and I think my arm might be broken." James said as he pushed himself up with his arm that wasn't broken, he turned and looked at me and pulled me closer to him and hugged me. I hugged him back, careful to not touch his broken arm. "Thank you so much Alex. I would have died if you hadn't saved me." He said into my shoulder, I couldn't tell if he was crying or not.

"James, it's okay." I said into his shoulder. We pulled apart when we heard people running towards us.

"James! James, are you okay?" I heard Harry shout as he ran towards us. Following Harry were Ginny, Lily, Teddy and Vic.

"What happened?" Ginny asked as she knelt on the ground next to her oldest biological son.

"Lexy saved my life" He replied. I knew my hair turned bright pink.

* * *

**Please review, follow and that. I could really use it. I've got a load of chapters done, but not many people seem to be reading the ones that are already up. **

**Hugs and butterfly kissses**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Cassia4u for reviewing! Keep 'em coming you guys... please.**

**It's Chriiiiiiiiiistmas! Well for Lexy it is.**

* * *

"Lexy! Wake up!" Lily said as she burst into my room. It was Christmas day and we were all going to a house called The Burrow, apparently that's where Ginny and her brothers grew up and they spent Christmas and Boxing Day there. To Lily's surprise I was already up, showered and dressed. She had clearly just got out of bed, her hair was a mess and she was in Christmas themed pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt.

"Oh, you're awake. I like your hair today, it really suits you." I had blonde hair that ended half way down my back, I had it straight but then I decided I'd go for something really different, I changed it so that had small coils all the way through, but it wasn't frizzy, it looked nice. I was also wearing a pair of red skinny jeans and a black skin tight top with full length sleeves that actually went to my thumbs. "Are you coming down? We're going to open some presents and then head to The Burrow."

"Yeah okay." We ran down to the bottom floor, my hair blew behind me as we ran. Lily led me to the large living room which Harry had told me had to be big if they ever had to fit the whole Weasley/Potter family in it.

"Merry Christmas girls!" Ginny squealed as she hugged us. Scorpius and Albus were already sitting on one of the large sofas. Lily and I went and sat with them, I ended up in between Scorpius and Lily.

After about ten minutes of us chatting the door slowly opened to show a very tired and messy haired James. He had a cast on his arm that he'd broken; it'd been a few days since the accident.

Harry and Ginny handed out presents to all of us from a 'Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur'. I nudged Lily with a puzzled look as to who these people were; she quietly explained they were Ginny's parents.

We all opened them at once, everyone laughed at my delighted face when I saw it was a knitted jumper with a big 'A' on the front. Everyone said they always got one every year, but I didn't care, I'd never got anything so personal before, apart from the ring Joey gave me, but this was more personal. Ginny, Harry, Lily, James and Albus' jumpers were red with a gold letter, but Scorpius' and mine were green with a silver letter. We all put them on straight away, as soon as it was over my head I felt warmer.

~O~O~

"Arthur! They're outside!" I heard a woman shouting from inside a tall house that had rooms sticking out from the sides, it looked quite weird, but magical. The front door opened to show a balding man with red hair. He had a smile on his face as he spoke.

"You're the first lot here." We followed him into the large living room, there were lots of chairs and sofas round the sides. I also noticed a lot of muggle trinkets.

"You must be Alexandria!" A plump red haired woman came out of a door; she had an apron tied round her waist. I guessed that there people were Ginny's parents.

"Yes I am" I said with a smile, "But please just call me Alex or Lexy"

"Okay then, well I'm Molly and this is my husband Arthur, but you can just call us Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur, Scorpius does so there's no reason you can't. I glanced at Scorpius who had turned slightly red at being mentioned.

After we had all sat on various chairs and sofas, the fireplace lit up with green flames and out popped Roxy and her family.

"LEXY!" Roxy screamed as she ran out of the fireplace, me being the furthers away from the fireplace I ran up to great her with a hug while I screamed back.

"ROXY!" It had only been a few days since we had last saw each other, but she was my best friend, I couldn't help but miss her.

"Man, what happened to your arm?" We all heard Fred ask James.

"James! What on earth happened?" Grandma Molly exclaimed. She rushed over to him and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'll tell you all once we're all here, can't be bothered repeating the story more than once." He laughed. As if on cue the fireplace lit up with green flames again, this time two people I had never met came out, from first glance to the woman I knew she was Vic's mother, they had the same face and hair, and she was also very pretty, seen as she was also part veela.

"Merry Christmas, everyone. Who's this one?" The red haired man asked, he had many scars on his face but I decided to be polite and not look at them.

"I-I'm Alex" I stuttered.

_'Merlin you're bad at meeting new people. Stutter, stutter, stutter.'_

"Remember Bill, Vic told us about her the other day?" The woman said, I could detect a slight French sound in her voice, I guess that explain her daughters names.

"Oh, of course. I'm Bill, this I my wife Fleur." I shook both of their hands. We all took our seats as the fireplace lit up again.

A red haired man I knew to be Percy came out of the fireplace, next to him was a brown haired woman. Behind them were Molly and Lucy.

After meeting Percy's wife Audrey, the front door swung open and loud voice shouted.

"Mum! We're here!"

"In here, Ron dear!" Grandma Molly called back to him. The door to the living opened and Hugo ran in and gave his Grandmother a hug. Following him was Rose who didn't do anything but sit on the sofa. Hermione gave her a look as if to say be-polite-or-else.

"Hi everyone" She said, with complete boredom in her voice.

Grandma Molly went and gave Ron a hug before she said anything.

"Did you get here alright, dear?"

"Yes, did you get here alright-"George said.

"-wouldn't want Ickle Ronniekins-" Fred said, following on from what his father had said.

"-to miss out on Christmas-"

"-would we?" Fred finished.

"Shut it you two. I had enough of that with the first Fred." Ron laughed at his brother and nephew. I could see Grandma Molly smiling with tears in her eyes.

_"If anyone mentions Uncle Fred, Grandma will start crying, but if it's in a way to remember him by, it'll be happy crying. Just act natural. All the adults miss him; none of us were alive – apart from Teddy – when he died during the Battle of Hogwarts." Lily told me, it was Christmas Eve; we were going to The Burrow tomorrow._

As I looked around I saw that everyone had knitted jumpers on too, everyone had a letter on them too. Everyone apart from Roxy, Scorpius and myself, had Gryffindor colours.

~O~O~

We had all just had our Christmas dinner and were all in the living room. Grandma Molly had turned the radio on to listen to a singer named Celestina Warbeck. Grandma Molly was quietly singing along to herself. Apart from Grandma Molly, we all were having a large conversation.

"Alex, what's your Christmas' like back home?" Percy asked me.

"Well, my Father's a muggle so we normally have a muggle Christmas, with the Christmas trees, and the lights, and the outside decorations. My Mother's Mother normally stays for the week and helps us all set things up. We send out Christmas cards to our friends and family saying Merry Christmas and hoping they're well. It would snow every year and when I was little my Mother and Father would curl up on the sofa with me under a blanket and tell me Christmas stories. We'd give out presents and my cousins from both sides of the family would come over for dinner. Really we'd just have a lot of fun together." I said smiling, remembering the good times we'd have at Christmas when every problem was forgotten and we just remembered about the family.

"Rosie, you know this one don't you? Come sing for us." Grandma Molly said, snapping our attention to Rose.

"Lexy's a better singer than Rose is, Grandma." Hugo said without thinking. He regretted it straight away as he got a glare from Rose.

"No, no, I don't know this song, Rose can sing, I've never heard her sing before and this is a different style than what you heard me sing." I quickly said, I could see the tips of my curly hair turn pale pink.

"You'll sing for us tomorrow though, won't you dear?" Grandma Molly asked, how could I say no to her.

"Y-yeah, I'll sing tomorrow."

_'Well done Lexy, look what you've gone and done now?'_

~O~O~

After Rose sung a few songs, she was interrupted by a tapping on the window; we all looked round to see a dark brown owl pecking at the window. Grandpa Arthur let it inside and took the parchment from its leg, it flew away straight away.

"Alex, it's for you." I looked up with surprise, who would be writing to me?

I took the letter from Arthur and placed it on my lap as leaned over to read it.

_'Alexandria_

_It's your Mother writing you, Merry Christmas.'_

At that point I saw my hair grow longer and become straight so it hid the parchment from Scorpius and Roxy who were sitting beside me.

_'I'm writing to tell you the good news. I'm back with your Father. He came to me the day after you went to school, and we talked everything through and decided to give it another shot. I hope you'll be happy for me.'_

I knew that I would be getting strange looks from every one because my hair turned a dark blue.

_'We'll talk more about your summer arrangements closer to the time._

_Your Mother.'_

At that moment I folded the parchment and stood up, my hair became curly again and went back to the length it had been but stayed the blue colour. I held back the tears forming in my eyes as I turned to Ginny.

"Mrs Potter, could I talk to you outside please." I said weakly, frightened that if I spoke louder I'd break down.

"Of course, Alex." She led me out the front door and walked over to the garden gate so no one could hear us talking if anyone would try listening in. "What is it?" At that point the tears had started streaming down my face.

"Can you take me back to your house, please?" I asked through my sobs.

Ginny held my hand and we spun into the living room in the Potter's house. As soon as I knew where I was I put my arms around Ginny, she let me cry onto her Christmas jumper as she put her hand on the back of my head and whispered comforting words. After a few minutes she pulled me to the sofa.

"What is the matter, Alex?" I didn't answer and just handed her the letter than was still in my hand.

Ginny took a moment to read through the letter before asking what the problem was with my Father being back in my life. I took a deep breath before telling her the whole story, through telling her I could see the tears form in her eyes; I knew her mother side was kicking in. By the end of the story her tears were freely falling down her face.

"Alex, you can stay here for the summer if you want, you don't have to go back to your Father." I went to object but she cut across me. "No, honestly it's no hassle." I just hugged her; I didn't know what to say. A hug was probably better than anything I could say anyway.

~O~O~

The next morning Lily didn't come running through to wake me, no one did. Ginny had told me before I went to bed last night that she was going to go back to The Burrow and tell everyone I was okay, but that I wouldn't be coming back until Boxing Day.

I went for a shower and got dressed; I put on a pair of skin coloured tights and a pair of denim shorts and a black skin tight top with short sleeves. I dried my hair and let it grow to my lower back; I couldn't change it from dark blue to anything. I had no emotional energy for that. I gave myself a full fringe and natural looking waves through it, for a moment I thought they might actually be my natural waves, but I couldn't be sure. If I was honest, this was probably my worst I'd ever looked in a while. I gave a closer look to my skin and noticed it was paler than usual, which was odd as I always kept my skin one way to hide me scars, that's when I noticed my scars.

"No, no, no, no, no. Go away." I muttered to myself as I tried to hide them, but they refused to go. I had scars all up my arms and down my legs. I also had a few on my face. One scar through my eyebrow and one under my opposite eye. I looked worse than Bill did yesterday. I sighed in defeat and turned to open the door and make my way down stairs.

~O~O~

"Morni- Lexy! What happened to you?" Scorpius asked in shock as I walked into the living room.

_'Turns out the scars are very noticeable.'_

"I can't hide them." I said in reply. I knew he would know what I meant but James and Albus who were sitting on the sofa both had a confused look on their faces.

"I'll tell you later" I muttered to them before they could say anything. I sat next to Scorpius and rested my head against his shoulder. He knew I was miserable so he leaned his head against mine.

~O~O~

"Are we all ready to go?" Harry asked us as we all prepared to Floo to The Burrow. We all nodded in approval. "You picked your song Lexy?" I looked up in shock, I'd completely forgot about that. I just nodded.

_'Well Alexandria, time to face the music. Literally.' _

* * *

**Hey, so I got a boost in views after posting the last chapter so I thought I'd post this one too.**

**Review and follow please.**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I only own Lexy and her family.**

**Thanks to a Guest for reviewing.**

**So my summer holiday's started yesterday (yay) and then I'll be going into sixth year (that's the last year in high school where I'm from). **

* * *

"There's our lifesaver!" Roxy shouted as I walked into the living room of The Burrow.

"Sorry?" I said confused, what are they talking about?

"James told us yesterday after- after you left about you saving his life." She explained.

"Oh- oh it was nothing, just the perks of being a metamorphmagus I guess." I mumbled.

_'Yeah you can save a life but you can't hide a few scars, you're pathetic.'_

"Oh, Alex you're here! Dear, what happened to you? You're all scared and-" Grandma Molly stopped talking and looked beside me; I turned to see Albus give her a look as if to say please-stop-talking. "Anyway, do you want to sing for us now or later?"

"Later if that's okay?"

"Of course it is." She said smiling.

~O~O~

Ginny gave a look, I simply nodded.

"Everyone, I just wanted to say, that even though the holidays aren't over, it's been a delight to have Alex stay with us." Ginny said smiling; I could see my hair become a pale blue. "Anyway, Alex doesn't get on with her Father and he will be moving back into her house with her Mother, so after talking it through with Alex - and of course with Harry - we've decided that Alex can come and live with us as long as she needs."

Everyone shared a long confused look until a voice piped up.

"Welcome to the family Lexy." I looked round to see George smiling and holding up his cup of tea to me. I smiled; I was being accepted into the family.

After we had a left over lunch, I turned to Grandma Molly.

"Grandma Molly, I can sing now if you want?"

"Oh, by all means dear." She said smiling; I could tell she was waiting all night for this.

I walked up to a microphone stand with a microphone in the top. Rose had used it last night when she sang, to be honest I was surprised at how Grandpa Arthur knew this much about muggle things. I pulled a box out of my pocket and handed it to Harry who cast a silent spell, the small box burst open and a guitar grew until it was a perfect size, I took it and put the strap around my shoulder. I started strumming and sung into the microphone.

"Please take down the mistletoe

'Cause I don't wanna think about that right now

'Cause everything I want is miles away

In a snow covered little town

My momma's in the kitchen, worrying about me

Season's greetings, hope you're well

Well I'm doing alright

If you were wondering

Lately I can never tell

"I know this shouldn't be a lonely time

But there were Christmases when you were mine"

Grandma Molly gave me a sad look, I could tell she was admiring my singing but was listening to the lyrics too. Ginny also gave me a sad look; she could tell I was talking about my Mum. I think Percy had also caught on as he had asked me what my Christmas' were like at home.

"I've been doing fine without you, really

Up until the nights got cold

And everybody's here, except you, baby

Seems like everyone's got someone to hold

"But for me it's just a lonely time

'Cause there were Christmases when you were mine

"Merry Christmas everybody

That'll have to be something I just say this year

I'll bet you got your mom another sweater

And were your cousins late again

When you were putting up the lights this year

Did you notice one less pair of hands?

"I know this shouldn't be a lonely time

But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight

'Cause there were Christmases when you were mine

"You were mine."

I finished strumming and everyone got up. Scorpius, James, Albus, Roxy, Ginny and Grandma Molly all gave me a hug. Everyone else gave me a sympathetic smile; they could all tell that I was singing from my heart.

~O~O~

"Bye! Have fun! Stay out of trouble this term!" I could hear Ginny shouting from the platform as the train started moving. We all waved goodbye and went to find a compartment. There were fewer of us in a compartment this time. Fred had gone to find his girlfriend which James had accidently mentioned on the train before we started moving. Roxy had followed him to "Find out who this slut is". Hugo had gone to find a few first year boys he was friends with and Lucy and Lily went to gawp at the boy Lucy said she fancied. So really it was just James, Albus, Scorpius and I left.

I sat next to the window with Albus next to me and James across from me next to Scorpius. The boys talked as I pretended to listen, but really I was thinking about the reaction I was going to get back at school. My hair would allow me to change it at will again, but my scars wouldn't leave, I could change the colour and tone of my skin, but the scars wouldn't hide. One night I got really angry at myself.

_"ARRRRGGH!" I screamed at myself in the mirror, I had turned my skin purple but the scars still wouldn't leave, I turned back into my normal pale self. I closed my eyes and concentrated, I pictured myself with scars and then smoothing over to be hidden. I opened my eyes and stared at my scars in the mirror and tried to hide them again. _

_"WORK! JUST LEAVE!" I screamed at the freak in the mirror. I started punching the walls with rage, until I turned round and punched the mirror. I stopped at that moment, the glass smashed with the force that hit it. _

_"Oh no, oh no, no, no, no." I muttered. I thought I was aiming for a wall. I fell to the floor and cried, not because I was in pain, but because I hated myself. I rested my forehead on my knees as I hugged my legs and lent against a wall. I could hear footsteps running to my room, the bathroom door opened but I didn't look around to see who it was. I felt a hand rub my back and I heard a male voice say something but I couldn't really hear what he said, I assumed that he wasn't talking to me. After I heard footsteps run away from me, but the hand was still on my back. _

_"Lexy, it's James. What happened? Oh your hands are bleeding." I just sobbed; I didn't know what to say to James. I just looked up at him and let him see my scars more visible than ever. "Oh Lex, come here." James said pulling me into a hug, I hugged him back, and it felt nice. I didn't stop crying though, I made no noise, but the tears wouldn't stop pouring out from my eyes._

_"James, Lexy what's happened?" I heard a panicked Harry ask. James' head moved towards him then back to the place it was before, I guessed he just gave his Dad a look as if to tell him to leave us alone because I saw the shattered glass on the floor rise and fix itself in the mirror. I loved magic._

_After five minutes of sitting on the floor James sat up and got me to look at him in the eye. He wiped away my tears and kissed the top of my head. He stood up and gave me his hand to help me up. _

_"You want to tell me what happened?" He asked, he didn't sound judgmental. _

_"I was trying to fix myself and I just got angry, I started punching the walls and I thought the mirror was a wall when I went to punch it, it broke and broke down too." After I finished explaining Lily walked into my room._

_"Dad said he wants to see you two." _

_James and I walked into Harry's office and shut the door. There were two seats in front of Harry's desk, he gestured us to sit, he asked me to explain what happened and assured me he wasn't angry, and he just needed to know. I told him what happened and he just nodded and when I was finished he said I could leave. However he still had to talk to James._

"James?" I said, cutting into the boy's conversation.

"Yeah?"

"What did your Dad want when he asked us both to his office?" I asked not looking at him; I just stared at my cut hands.

"He- he told me to look after you this term, like if you get into any bother about your scars to help you out."

_'Harry must really like you, eh?'_

"Don't worry Lex, we'll all stick up for you" Scorpius said, I smiled as Albus nodded.

"Thank you, all of you."

~O~O~

"Hey Lexy?" I heard a whisper from the bed next to me; I turned my head to whisper back.

"Yeah Roxy?" I asked as I searched under my pillow for my wand. I pulled it above my chest of drawers as I said, "Lumos." The end of my wand lit up and I set it down on top of the chest.

"I know you don't, but I like your scars, they tell a story. I know it isn't a happy one, but neither is the story about Dad only having one ear, but it's your story and it makes you who you are. I think if people can't like you with your scars then, then just forget them; they clearly aren't worth it if they can't like the real you."

"Roxy, you're my best friend."

"Thanks Lex, you're mine too." I smiled as I heard that, I knew I was a really good friend to Roxy, but I thought Lily would have been her best friend. "So Lex, who do you fancy?"

"Roxy! You're eleven and I'm twelve, we're far too young for boys!" I giggled.

"Yeah you may be right." Roxy giggled.

"I'm always right."

"Yeah that's true. Night Lex."

"Night Roxy." I grabbed my wand. "Nox." The light went out and I pushed it back under my pillow and turned over.

~O~O~

It was almost the Easter holidays at Hogwarts. Scorpius, Roxy and myself were all sitting at the Slytherin table. I'd picked up a bit of toast and started ripping it into small pieces, I wasn't very hungry, but I knew Scorpius would give me a look that would just make me feel so guilty, it'd have to eat.

"Oh, post's here" Roxy said looking at the flood of owls pouring in. An owl came to me and another came to Scorpius. We took our letters and they both flew off.

"Oh, looks like my Grandfather wants to see me in the holidays, that won't be happening." Scorpius said, not looking up from his letter.

"Why's that Scorp'?" Roxy asked.

"We, uh, we don't get on." Scorpius trailed off. I suspected there was something behind that but I decided I wouldn't press him for it at breakfast, and I had my own letter to read.

_'Alexandria'_

I knew the hand writing straight away, my Mother. My hair which had been black with a side fringe became white at the ends. Roxy and Scorpius glanced at me but didn't say anything.

_'I'm writing to talk about your Easter holidays. Your Father and myself wish for you to come home. I know you haven't written back from the letter I sent at Christmas, but I know you got it because the owl came back without the letter. However, your Father will be at the platform waiting for you, no questions. _

_'See you soon_

_'Your, Mother.'_

I looked up from my letter to Roxy and Scorpius, they were already looking at me.

"Where's James?" I asked.

~O~O~

"Roxy, you look like such an idiot walking back and forth." I tried to explain, but she continued. We were on the seventh floor and Roxy told me to stand to the side.

Roxy stopped walking and a large door appeared, she opened it and inside was a small room, it had a fireplace with a large sofa in front of it at the other side of the room walk a double four poster bed. There was also a table with one chair. I looked round to Roxy and Scorpius and they just nodded.

"James?" I called out. James' head shot up from the sofa, it seemed he had been lying there.

"Lex? What are you guys doing here?" James asked as he walked over to us.

"I have to talk to you, but what are _you_ doing here?"

"Some boys in my dorm are fighting so I decided to sleep here until it cools down. Now back to you." I handed him the letter after he read it he looked up with a confused look. "You're going home?"

"Oh Merlin, no! I just wanted to ask if you'd tell your parents that I'm going to be staying at Hogwarts. If my Father sees me, he'll take me away straight away, but if he doesn't see me he will just give up and go home. So the only way I can guarantee that is if I stay here." I explained.

"Yeah okay I'll write them tonight."

"Thanks, well we better get going, class is about to start."

~O~O~

"Scorpius, Alex, come here." James called from the Gryffindor table. We stood up and walked over, Roxy followed as she didn't like being alone.

"What is it?" I asked as we all sat.

"I wrote Mum and it turns out she was going to ask the five of us if we minded staying at Hogwarts for the holidays, because Dad's going on an auror mission and she prefers if we don't have to be home when he's gone."

"We better go sign our names up for staying then." Lily said.

"I've already signed, but I'll see you all later." I walked out of the Great Hall and decided to go to the Room of Requirement. Roxy had told me how to open in a few days ago.

I walked up and down the corridor thinking "I need a place to practice". After passing for the third time, the door formed in the wall. My hair sparkled green.

_'It worked!'_

I walked through the door and shut it. Inside the room, there was a running track, some weights, I few gymnastic beams and piles of mats.

I took off my robes and underneath I had my work out clothes on, I'd found them in a muggle shop in the summer, I found them a lot easier to work in than with old clothes. I started my work out with a few laps around the track for a warm up. I then moved onto the weights. Then after half an hour I went for another run. It was about lunch when I stopped running. Luckily it was Saturday so I didn't have to go to any classes. I looked around and saw that in the corner a boxing bag had appeared, I put on the gloves that were lying on the floor underneath it and started hitting it.

After another half an hour I started running again. I was beginning to wear myself out but I continued anyway. I decided I'd had enough of running so I started on gymnastics. I started with some cartwheels, and then moved onto flips then various other things. I was in the middle of a cartwheel when the door swung open.

"LEXY!" Someone screamed. I stumbled at the end of my cartwheel, luckily I didn't fall.

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME WAS THAT FOR?" I screamed back as whoever burst in had shut the door. I looked up to see Roxy with tears streaming down her face. Roxy never cried. "Roxy, what's wrong?" I asked as I rushed over to her.

"It- it's L-Lily. S-she's been attacked. S-she's in the hosp-hospital wing n-now." She said through her sobs.

"C'mon, let's go." I said with a panic as I grabbed Roxy's hand to race to the hospital wing.

By the time we got there, the doors were shut, but outside on the floor sat Scorpius and the entire Weasley/Potter family of students apart from Lily and Louis. Everyone looked up when we arrived. No one said anything James stood up and hugged me, his tears staining my sports top.

"Louis! Where's Louis?" We all turned around to see Fleur running towards the hospital wing, her husband not far behind. Molly gestured into the wing and without hesitation they both ran in.

"Lily!" We all looked back the same way Bill and Fleur had come to see a black haired Teddy with Victoire following him

"Louis!" She cried. "Where is he?"

"They're both in the wing, but only parents are allowed in, Mum and Dad are already in there. But Wainscott won't let us in." Albus explained.

We all sat down against the wall next to the wing. James stopped forcing the tears to stop falling down his face. I put my arm around him for comfort and he put his head on my shoulder. It felt like we were there for hours. No one said anything; I guessed no one had anything to say. Victoire was wrapped in Teddy's arms. Fred and Roxy sat next to each other with blank faces, just holding each other's hand for comfort. Dominique sat with Rose, both reading. I could see why Dom was reading, she was sitting her N.E.W.T exams this year, and she studied all the time. However, I couldn't work out why Rose was reading, yeah she was a Ravenclaw, but two of her cousins are in the hospital wing, and we have no idea what kind of state they're in. After a while of pacing, Albus came and sat on the other side of me, I gave him a weak smile and held his hand.

A wisp of light appeared above us; a cat ran in the light and sat next to Molly and Lucy. We all stared at it before Scorpius whispered.

"Minnie."

_"Molly and Arthur Weasley are here, I will need any number of you to come to my office and help calm Molly down. Come to my office, the password is The Elder Wand"_

"I'll go" Hugo said standing up.

"We'll come, too" Molly said holding Lucy's hand as they stood.

"I'll help, four is better than three." Scorpius said as they ran to the head teacher's office.

~O~O~

"WHERE ARE MY GRANDCHILDREN?" We all looked round from the floor to see Grandma Molly running towards us with Scorpius running after her.

"Grandma Molly!" Scorpius shouted after her. He caught up with her; he stopped her and let her cry on his shoulder as he hugged her.

Behind them was Grandpa Arthur walking with a pale face, in one hand he held onto Lucy's hand. In is other hand was Molly's hand. Behind them was Hugo walking with Professor McGonagall.

As everyone got to where we were all sitting the doors to the wing swung open and a woman I knew to be Madam Wainscott stood in our way.

"You can all come in now." She said.

We all rushed in to only see Louis on a bed, he had his leg and his shoulder bandaged. Victoire and Dominique rushed over to Louis hugging him and they started spilling words to him in French. I looked round to see a curtain hid Lily, I also noticed that Harry and Ginny weren't in sight. I assumed they were also behind the curtain.

"What happened?" I blurted out.

"Lily and I were heading down to see Hagrid when this man jumped out of the Forest and started hitting Lily and me with spells, Lily got knocked out and- and well I-" Louis said before trailing off.

"You saved Lily's life, didn't you?" Albus said, still holding my hand.

"Well I fought back; I wasn't going to let this guy kill me and my little cousin. I knocked him out and then screamed for Hagrid – I broke my leg so I couldn't physically get him – once Hagrid heard me he carried us both back to the castle."

"Can we see Lily?" I jumped at the voice that was behind me, I turned to see James staring at the curtain. Madam Wainscott nodded and pulled back the curtain.

On the bed lay Lily, her long hair was coated with blood and her arm was bandaged. She was asleep. Next to her bed sat Ginny, who held on to her daughter's hand. Harry was standing above her; he looked up at us all and gave us a weak smile. We all fell into silence at the sight of the eleven year old little girl.

~O~O~

I was sitting next to Lily's bed alone. Everyone had left; Louis was allowed to leave so he went back to the Gryffindor common room with the Weasleys. Harry, Ginny, Bill, Fleur, Teddy and Victoire had gone with Professor McGonagall to her office for some tea. Albus was close to falling asleep so James took him to the common room to put him to bed. Roxy did fall asleep after Albus and James left. Scorpius decided it would be best if he carried her back to the Slytherin common room so she didn't wake up with a sore neck from sleeping in a chair.

I looked at Lily's barely moving body, she'd been cleaned up and was had been changed into fresh clothes. She looked so delicate like if you even lightly touched her, she'd shatter into a million pieces.

"Here take this." I looked up to see Scorpius hand me the grey hoodie he wore on my first day of Hogwarts.

"I don't need it." I said quietly.

"Yes you do, Lex, you're in this vest thing and trousers that go to your knees." I looked at myself and noticed I was still in my training clothes. I reluctantly took the hoodie and pulled it over my head, it smelt of Scorpius, I found it comforting.

"Thanks, I was training earlier and Roxy interrupted me to come here." I said, not looking away from Lily.

"Training?"

"Yeah like running and gymnastics and muggle fighting. That kind of stuff." I explained.

"Oh, is that why you've become so thin the past few days?" I just nodded, I hadn't realised I was getting thinner but I thought it would be best not to question it. "You know that's really bad for you, over exercising I mean." I shook my head, I really didn't know that, but that didn't mean I was going to stop.

"It takes my mind off things."

"Okay. Hey what's gymnastics? Can you show my some?" I nodded and took off his hoodie. I walked to the middle of the room and put my hands above my head. I leant forward fell into a handstand; I slowly let my legs drop elegantly behind me before rising and standing up. I turned to face Scorpius who had a smile across his face.

"What?" I asked as I sat down next to Lily's bed and put the hoodie back on.

"Nothing, I just, I've never seen someone do that before." He said shyly.

"I can do a lot more. I'm quite graceful on my feet." I giggled.

For a few moments we forgot that Lily was in the bed next to us, we forgot that she was still asleep. I looked over to her and moved her fringe out of her eyes.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Scorpius asked lightly.

"I don't know." I looked round to him and saw tears building in his eyes. I grabbed his hand. "I know she's like your sister, but she will be alright. Wainscott won't let her get worse than she is. I promise." As he blinked the tears fell. "C'mon." I said pulling him to his feet. "We better get back to the common room; if we go back any later Filch will have our heads on spikes." I giggled.

We walked hand in hand back to the common room. We got to the stairs when Scorpius stopped, pulling me back to him. He wrapped his arms around me, I did the same.

"You know you're my best friend Lexy." He mumbled into my shoulder.

"I'm sure Al will be delighted to hear that." I giggled.

"No, you're my best _girl_ friend."

"You're my best boy friend, Scorp." He let go and smiled. We walked up the stairs and parted to our dorms.

_'Alexandria Munro, do you like Scorpius Malfoy? You were the one that said you were too young for boys.'_ I sighed as I got changed. I fell into bed and thought about what I'd just asked myself before coming to a conclusion.

_'No of course you don't like Scorpius. You idiot.'_

* * *

**Or does she?**

**And poor Louis and Lily.**

**Thanks for reading, please review and follow.**

**I have an idea for Lexy's summer holidays after her third year and an idea for her fourth year, but if any one had any suggestions of what they would like to see happen to Lexy or any of the rest, please tell me in a review or something. **

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to TheUnderscore3024 for following.**

**I've hit 64 visitors for my story, it would be brilliant if I could get some more though. **

* * *

As I woke I realised it was Saturday. I didn't have to wake up Roxy for classes, which was a relief as Roxy was really difficult to wake up. I walked to my part of the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. People had got used to my scars so I no longer tried to hide them, apart from the ones on my legs because they looked horrible when I wore shorts or a skirt.

After I showered and dried myself off, I got dressed, as today was a sunny day, I decided on a dress. It was a simple pastel yellow dress that floated to my knees. As it was quite thin so I put a white vest top on underneath the dress. I also put on white leggings that went to my knees. I looked at my dry hair and decided to turn it blonde to match my dress. It went to my lower back in large flowing curls.

As I was brushing my teeth I suddenly remembered what day it was today, not only was it Saturday, but it was the last day of term, everyone was leaving. However, not only was it Saturday and the last day, but it was also Roxy's twelfth birthday. I ran through and jumped on her bed. Luckily the two girls we shared a dorm with had already left because I was squealing.

"ROXY! ROXY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Wha- what's going on?" Roxy mumbled as she sat up in her bed.

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" I squealed.

"MERLIN! IT IS!" Roxy squealed with me as we jumped about on her bed.

~O~O~

"I'll miss you Lex." Roxy said to me in the entrance hall of Hogwarts.

"It's only for two weeks." I replied.

"Yeah but that's two weeks apart. I wish we could stay too." Lucy said. We all shared a hug before they had to go to catch the train. I shouted bye until I couldn't see them anymore.

I turned around and shut the doors. I walked up to the Slytherin common room to find it completely empty, I walked up to my dorm and found a bit of parchment sticking to my door.

_"Lexy, come out to the Black Lake later after the rest have left._

_L, J, A and S"_

I smiled as I read the note. I ran to the window of the dorm where I had a full view of the Black Lake, but I couldn't see anyone. I gracefully fell to the floor next to my bed and found a muggle book to read while I waited for everyone else to come.

As I ran down to the Lake I suddenly stopped having an idea. I threw the book as far as I could, luckily it didn't go into the Lake. I cast a sticking charm on the bottom of my dress and continued running, as I ran my hair became shorter, it stopped when it got to my shoulders. I then leapt forward and did various flips and continued running, I also did a few flips on my hands until I got to where my book landed. As I sat down under a tree I smiled to myself. I opened my book and started reading, but before I could read five words, something jumped out of the tree.

"That was amazing!" I looked up and saw Albus stand before me.

"What are you talking about?"

"That" He pointed to where I'd been running. "The flips and stuff."

"Oh, well eh; I don't know what to say."

"Can you do more?" he asked eagerly.

"Yeah, hold this." I stood up and gave him my book.

I started with a few flips with my hands, then a few with one hand, then just flips. I did a few cartwheels then to finish it off I did a one handed cartwheel and handstand which I jumped backwards to my feet. I turned to face Albus but found he had been joined by Lily and Scorpius, the three of them applauded me as I grew my hair back to what it had been.

"Hey guys, who's this?" We all turned around to see James walking over to us. "Lexy? Is that you?" He asked as he got closer.

"Yeah it's me, who else would it be?" I asked laughing.

"I don't know, I just didn't recognise you, I mean, you're in a dress. I've never seen you in a dress before."

"That's because this is the only one I own, James." I said in a sing-song voice.

~O~O~

The Easter holidays went quite quick. The five of us turned out to be the only ones who stayed apart from two Hufflepuffs, so we ran the school, when Professor McGonagall wasn't watching that is.

Four teachers had gone home for the holiday so one evening we snuck down to the Great Hall before the rest of teachers and the two Hufflepuffs got there. The day before we'd figured out what seats were free and all picked our ones. We all got to our picked seats and figured out all our position. James sat on the back of his chair, balancing very well. Albus stood on the arm rests at the sides and placed his hands on his hips, he said he had read a muggle book Hermione had given him, and a boy named Peter Pan stood like that. Lily sat on her seat with her back leaning on an arm rest and her knees bent over the other with her feel dangling. Scorpius sat on an arm rest and placed his feet on the cushioned part of the seat. Everyone decided since it was my idea I should get the Head's seat. Without effort I climbed the back of the seat and stood at the very top.

"You okay up there, Lex?" I heard Albus ask.

"Of course, you've seen my balance skills before." I laughed.

We heard the doors open and all braced ourselves for the worst. On cue, McGonagall, the other teachers and the Hufflepuffs walked in.

"Evening, Minnie!" I called across the Great Hall. I was far away, but I was sure I could see her smile, along with the rest of our audience. As they all walked towards us we all stayed put, not moving at all, apart from our laughing.

"Right, you've had your fun, now all back to your tables." McGonagall said with a stern voice. Everyone but me started moving.

"WAIT!" I shouted, everyone stopped and looked at me. "I got one of the Hufflepuffs to take a few pictures so the rest of the school can see."

Everyone moved back into place as a girl pulled out a Wizarding camera, she took a close up picture of all of us in our chairs. First was Scorpius, who quickly sorted his hair.

_'Swear he's more of a girl than you and Lily together.'_

Next was Lily who had to try and stop laughing to get her photo taken, but she couldn't stop so it got taken with her laughing. Then it was my turn, I pulled a small smirk. Albus turned his head to the side as he got his taken. Then there was James who rested his chin on his fist, and his elbow knelt on this knee as he leant forward. After we got out individual photos, the Hufflepuff took a photo of us all together; we all started laughing after because McGonagall gave us a look that told us to get off the seats.

"Munro, will you get down!" She called as I still stood on her chair.

"Yes, miss" I said with a smirk. Before she could stop me, I dived onto the table, hands first and pushed myself backwards doing a flip and landing on my feet. I looked round and saw the girl with a camera had taken a photo, and since this was a Wizarding camera, it would be moving. I ran to my friends at the Gryffindor table and we laughed about the teacher's faces, not caring that they were only a bit away and were all powerful, educated Witches and Wizards.

~O~O~

On the last night of the holidays, we decided to all stay the night in the Room of Requirement. When we entered the room, we found a roaring fireplace, the flames were a mystical purple. In front of the fire were a few sofas. At the other side of the room there were two sets of bunk beds and one bed on its own.

"I want the top bunk!" I shouted as I ran towards it. Lily ran towards the other top bunk, we giggled as we heard the boys grown when the realised they'd be on the bottom or the normal bed. "Hey guys, where are we going to get changed?"

As soon as I finished my question two doors appeared one each side of the fire place. One said "Boys" and the other said "Girls".

"I guess that's where, Lex." Lily giggled as she climbed down from her bunk and walked towards the "Girls" room. I jumped down from my bunk and followed her.

When I came out of the "Girls" room, only Albus was in the main room. He was sat in front of the flames on the sofa, completely mesmerised. I sneaked over behind him and grabbed both of his shoulders.

"Lexy!" He shouted as he jumped round to see who it was. I just laughed as I walked around the sofa to sit next to him. He turned back to staring into the flames.

"Like the fire I'm guessing?" I asked as I nudged him. He nodded. "Check this out." He turned to face me; I shut my eyes and concentrated. When I opened my eyes I saw Albus staring at my hair, if I succeeded in what I was trying to do, then my long hair should have turned purple, with small purple flames coming from the top of my head. Albus reached out and touched my hair.

"That's amazing." He whispered. "Um, Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"You're hair has turned pink." I turned forward staring at the fireplace with wide eyes. Why was I embarrassed when Albus complemented my talent? "Can you change your features?" Albus asked quickly changing the subject. I gave him a confused look. "Like, Teddy can. He told me when he was younger he would change into a different person to freak out his Gran and Harry."

"Oh, right. Yeah I can do that. Look." I concentrated on the person in front of me, not caring if it made my hair brighter. I grew a little, and then my hair became dark and messy. I then changed the shape of my nose and jaw line. I changed my eye colour then made my hair become as short as Albus'.

"Oh, my, Merlin. You've turned into me!" I nodded in response.

"Albus? What's going on why is there two of you?" We both turned around to see Scorpius in his clothes ready for bed. I smiled as I had an idea. I stood up and walked over to Scorpius - still looking like Albus - and transformed into Scorpius. "Salazar! What the- Lexy!" He said with realisation. I giggled as I turned back into myself.

~O~O~

We all lay in our beds, not feeling tired at all. We talked about random things, like what the rest of the school's reaction will be to our pictures of us in the teacher's seats, How weird it'll be having full corridors again, how fun his holiday has been and how much we miss the Weasleys.

"Are you all going to the party?" I heard Scorpius ask.

"What party?" I asked, totally oblivious to what he was talking about.

"On the second of May, Hogwarts holds a party for all the students and for the families that were all immediately affected by the War, like if someone in your family or a close friend died in the war. We've been to a lot, because our whole family goes because of Uncle Fred, Remus and Tonks. Because the whole family was affected by it, everyone went, so they had to take us kids because no one could look after all of us." James explained.

"Oh right. What kind of party is it?" I asked.

"Well everyone dances –both formal and fun – and some people will make a speech, and Dad, Mum, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Uncle Nev' and Aunt Luna all get their moment to say something – since they were the ones who were the kind of heroes." Albus explained.

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah, but you have to go with a date." Lily grumbled.

"What's wrong Lils? Not like the idea of having a date to a party?" I teased.

"No, it's just; you and I are first year, who's going to ask a first year to a party? It was fine the past few years, I went with Mum and Dad, and I didn't need a date then." She said.

"You don't _have_ to have a date, they just prefer it if you do." Scorpius said, trying to cheer her up.

"I suppose." She grumbled in reply. "Hey Lex, maybe you can sing at it! They always have a live band." She said, sounding happier.

"No, no, no, no. I don't sing for crowds." I protested.

"But you sang at Christmas though?" James questioned.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts, if you get asked, you're singing!" Albus interrupted.

"I won't get asked though." I said, trying to defend myself.

"You will be, trust us." Scorpius said. Lily giggled in response.

"You know, you Potters are such Slytherins!" I laughed.

* * *

**Little bit of holiday fun there. **

**Please review and follow. It would mean a lot to me.**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to a guest for reviewing, even if it was just a face...**

**I'm all for good and bad reviews, but if you're only going to give me a face that doesn't actually tell me if you like the story or not, and what you like/dislike about it. So yeah.**

* * *

As I walked into the Great Hall with Lily, we were both attacked by hugs. I wasn't sure who was hugging me until I saw the dark red hair against my face.

"Roxy I missed you so much!" I murmured into her hair.

"I missed you too, Lex." She whispered back to me. When we pulled apart we both had tears in our eyes, then I turned to look at who had hugged Lucy.

"Lucy, I missed you as well." I said as I hugged her.

"What, no hugs for your favourite cousins?" We all pulled apart and turned to see Albus and James with their arms open waiting for hugs, Scorpius stood next to them smiling. Lucy and Roxy ran into their arms, then after a moment they switched cousins. Once they pulled away, Lucy and Roxy both gave Scorpius a hug at the same time. Scorpius managed to get his arms away from his sides quick enough to hug them back as he wasn't expecting a hug.

We decided to sit at the Slytherin table for dinner. The feast was tomorrow as the train had been delayed because there some arrogant Hippogriffs on the track, however Lucy, Molly, Roxy and Fred had come with George as he had some business to do in Hogsmeade.

"You didn't!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah we did, it was so funny, you'll see the pictures tomorrow." I said after explaining about our prank on Professor McGonagall.

"Can't we see them now?" Roxy asked.

"No, that Hufflepuff still has them; we thought that since she's a Hufflepuff we could trust her with them." James explained.

"Are they magic pictures?" Fred asked.

"Yeah I- actually I have no idea." Lily said.

"Yeah they are, they'll look better if the pictures move." I said before spooned the last of my soup form my bowl in my mouth. Everyone else of course was still eating. I'd gotten used to the judgemental looks I got from my group of friends when I would finish eating. They'd stopped trying to convince me to eat more, they realised it was just a lost case.

After dinner Scorpius, Roxy and I headed to the Common Room. When we entered Roxy ran and jumped on to one of the large sofas laughing.

"Rox, you're insane." I said sitting on the other sofa, Scorpius nodded in agreement as he sat next to me.

"Well you know what? I don't care. I am the daughter of George Weasley; I am allowed to be insane!" She said laughing.

"Well that's true, I've known Uncle George for three years, and he is definitely insane - in a good way of course." Scorpius said.

_'Uncle George? What?'_

"Scorp, why do you call George 'Uncle George'? Do you call the rest of the family that?" I asked. "Like I can see why you call Molly 'Grandma Molly', because she told me to call her that too."

"Oh… I don't know, I think I started that during my first summer holidays. Yeah, cause Aunt Hermione noticed I was feeling awkward with the family – since my Dad had a bad reputation with them all – so she said I could call her 'Aunt Hermione' when I'd asked her something. I'm sure they'll get you to call them that too, don't worry Lex."

"I wasn't worrying." I snapped. "I was just curious that's all."

_'How dare he think you were worrying! The nerve he has to think you would worry about _that_ of all things you have to worry about right now!'_

The portrait hole burst open and piles of Slytherins came pouring in.

"Train must have gotten in." Roxy said.

"Yeah. I'm going upstairs." I said standing up. I couldn't face Scorpius at this point, I knew I shouldn't be angry but I couldn't help it. As I entered the dorm I shut the door and let my hair turn fiery red.

I stomped into my part of the bathroom and went for a shower as it was the only thing that would calm me down without breaking something, like a wall or the skin on my knuckles.

After my shower I quickly dried my body and hair. I put on my pyjamas and climbed into my bed, pulling the curtains around me so Roxy would know to not speak to me tonight. I reached under my pillow and pulled out a book. I picked up my wand from beside me.

"Lumos" I whispered. My wand lit up and I started reading. As I got to the end of my book I looked at my watch and saw it was almost three in the morning. I sighed as I turned the light out on my wand and climbed under the covers, nursing my sore back from leaning over my book.

~O~O~

By the morning, I'd forgotten about the whole thing with Scorpius thinking I was worried. As Roxy and I walked to the Great Hall we saw Scorpius, Lily, Albus and James all standing round the corner from the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked them.

"We were waiting for you, so we could all walk in together." Lily explained.

"Why?"

"The Hufflepuff girl gave us the photos last night, so Albus and I snuck down and put them in the Great Hall." James explained.

"Should I go in first and you five can make your entrance in a few minutes?" Roxy asked.

"Yeah that'd be perfect Rox." Scorpius said.

Roxy walked into the Hall alone and the five of us stood there waiting for the right moment to walk in. We decided to wait at least three minutes after Roxy entered.

"Should we go now?" I asked everyone nodded with agreement.

We walked up to the doors and opened both of them at the same time. Over the walls there were enlarged pictures of us all on the seats, all of them moving. We could see Scorpius fix his hair, Lily giggling, me smirking, Albus posing and James looking proud. There were also some photos of us on the tables. I noticed behind the Teachers table there was a large photo of us all on the seats, the photo stretched right across the windows. Below every teacher's seat taken up in the photo, below it was the proper chair, with the proper teacher. I also saw there were a few photos of the teachers' faces, especially Professor McGonagall's face. There was also a large one on the wall of me doing my gymnastics off the Head's chair.

Everyone was staring at us as we walked into the hall; most of the students were applauding us. Professor McGonagall really didn't like that.

"Potter, Malfoy, Munro! Get these photos down at once!" She shouted across the hall to us, James pulled out his wand and waved it at the walls and all the photos fell to the ground and back to a normal size.

"Sorry Minnie, I don't think I can get rid of them, just in case anyone wants to take some as a memory, I know I certainly do." James said. This just angered the Head teacher more.

"Right, the five of you, go to my office." She snapped. We all turned around and walked towards her office.

"Thanks James." Albus mumbled.

~O~O~

As we sat in Professor McGonagall's office, we looked around at the portraits of all the old Headmasters; they all appeared to be sleeping.

"Right, Potter-" was all Professor McGonagall could say before she was interrupted by a portrait that had woken up.

"Potter?" A man said, he had greasy black hair and a large nose.

"Yes?" Lily, Albus and James said at the same time.

"As in, _Harry_ Potter's children?" The man sneered.

"Yes" they all said together again.

"Well I can tell you'll be as arrogant as your Father and your Grandfath-"

"I'm named after you." Albus said, interrupting the man in the portrait.

"What did you just say?" The man asked.

"I'm named after you. I'm Albus Severus Potter." Albus said. I was very confused but I thought it best to not interrupt.

"Albus?" Another man in a portrait asked, this one had a long white beard and a twinkle in his eye, he looked a lot friendlier than the other old Headmaster.

"Yes, Sir. Dad named me after the both of you. I was worried about being sorted into Slytherin and Dad told me I was named after two Headmasters of Hogwarts, and one was a Slytherin, and he was the bravest man Dad had ever met. I take it that was you Professor Snape?" Albus said to the dark haired man.

"Y- yes I suppose it would be me." Professor Snape stuttered.

"And he also named you after me?" The other man asked, who I knew as Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes, Sir." Albus said.

"And what about you? Who were you named after?" Professor Dumbledore asked James.

"My Grandfather James Potter and Dad's Godfather, Sirius Black, Sir." Snape made a scoffing sound, to which Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Lily glared at him for.

"And what about you dear, I guess you're the youngest of the Potter family?" Professor Dumbledore asked Lily.

"Yes, Sir. I'm named after my Grandmother and Aunt Luna." She smiled.

"So you're Molly Luna Potter?" Professor Snape asked.

"No, Sir. I'm Lily Luna Potter." Professor Snape's mouth fell open slightly and stared at Lily. He then turned away and left his portrait, Lily looked at us all. "Did I do something?"

"No dear, I think Severus had just forgotten about Lily Evans for a while. I'm sure you'll see him again another time, as well as me." Professor Dumbledore said to Lily.

~O~O~

"Now, the victory party in May I for all ages of students." Professor McGonagall said at breakfast, it was near the end of April, and very close to the date of the party. "Students may come with dates, but must act _sensibly_." I heard sniggers from the Gryffindor table around Fred and James; I looked to the Professor and noticed that she was glaring at them.

"Minnie, it wasn't our fault! Our dates just couldn't wait to have their goodnight kiss." James called out. Fred laughed with agreement.

"Potter! Weasley! If you don't both behave this year you will both be in detention with me for two weeks." She called back; James and Fred seemed to have shut up this time. "Now as I was saying, the party has been held at Hogwarts every year since the year after Voldemort was defeated, the families and friends of people who had died during the battle are all invited, that means we must all be polite and respectful." She sneered. "Now I have sent a letter to all of your parents to send you're dress robes if you have any. If you do not receive any dress robes by Friday night, on Saturday, a trip to Hogsmeade will be organised so you can buy dress robes. Your parents have been made aware of the date which the robes must come by. You may now continue your breakfast." As she sat we all turned back to our food.

As we ate breakfast the mail arrived, many people were greeted with dress robes. An owl swooped down in front of Scorpius with a package large enough for dress robes. He opened them so Roxy and could have a look. They were black with a small tint of green here and there, perfect for a Slytherin family. Scorpius look proud of this robes, I gave him a confused look.

"My grandfather wanted me to get pure green dress robes, but I told him that I was not him." He explained after noticing my look.

I looked over to the Gryffindor table to see Hugo with a package with a relived look on his face, I nudged Roxy and nodded my head to Hugo.

"Oh, when Uncle Harry and Aunt Fleur competed in the Triwizards Tournament, Uncle Ron had to wear horrible dress robes to the Yule Ball." She laughed. I looked over to Rose who had also gotten a package. None of the other Weasley's or the Potter's had gotten their dress robes yet. "C'mon" Roxy said snapping me out of my daydream. "We'd better get to Potions." She continued as she stood up, we waved bye to Scorpius and headed towards the dungeons.

"Have you got dress robes coming?" I asked Roxy as we walked.

"Probably, they mightn't fit perfectly, but Dom is really good at fixing clothes, so I'm sure she can do it. She'll do yours if you need."

"Thanks, but I have no idea if Mum's sending any."

"Oh right. So have you been asked as someone's date yet?" Roxy asked, changing the subject.

"No, have you?"

"Not yet, but I think Frank might be thinking about it, he's been speaking to me more lately."

"Who's Frank?" I asked totally confused.

_'I don't remember you meeting a Frank.'_

"He's Uncle Nev's son. You've seen him around; he's a Gryffindor, in Albus and Scorpius' year." She explained.

We stopped talking about dates once we got to potions class as there were a few Ravenclaws waiting for class to start. However they seemed to be talking amongst themselves so I turned to Roxy.

"Maybe I won't get asked, none of the boys have been talking more to me lately." I said.

"Ah, but maybe you will. You know it's okay to go with just a friend right?"

"Yeah, but all my guy friends will get dates with girls they like."

"Don't worry Lexy, you'll get asked." She said finishing our conversation as the rest of our class approached the classroom.

~O~O~

"Hey Lex." I looked round and saw Scorpius stand in front of the door in the Room of Requirement. I was there practicing my gymnastics, both my hands and feet were on the floor and my back was bent backwards, everything I saw was upside down.

"Hey Scorp."

"Can I talk to you?" I looked at him and have him a confused look, well as much of a confused look as I could from being upside down.

"Yeah of course you can." I wished the room had a sofa for Scorpius to sit on. "You can sit down you know" I laughed as the sofa appeared. He took a seat and took a deep breath.

"Look, don't get the wrong idea from this – 'cause I don't like you like that and I know you don't like me like that – but do you want to go to the victory party with me?" He asked in one breath. I fell to the floor on my back with a great force in shock.

"Ow…" I muttered as I sat up and turned to him. "Scorp, are you asking me to be your date?"

"Technically, yes, but as friends, 'cause I know we don't like each other like that."

"Well I know I don't think of you like that." I laughed. "Why me?"

"Well, I don't want to lead anyone on, and the only girl friends I have had reasons to not be my date, like I know Frank's planning on asking Roxy, Lily is like my little sister – that's just too weird. Lucy has a date with one of the Scamander twins, and I know Rose likes me, but I really don't like her in that way, and I wouldn't ask a girl older than me, and I couldn't think of a reason why you wouldn't." He said, I was sitting next to him by this point. I could see the blood drain from his face, as if he had realised something. "Unless, unless you've already been asked or you know someone is going to ask you, and I've just made a fool of myself. I- I'm just going to leave Lex, sorry for wasting your time." He said with a rush, he stood up and stared rushing to the door.

I grew my arm and grabbed the collar of his robes making him stop walking. He turned around to face me, his face still whiter than normal.

"Scorp, of course I'll be your date to the party, even though we are just going as friends." I smiled.

"Thanks Lexy." He smiled back. "But really, I'm sorry for wasting your time, I know you were practicing."

"Oh it's fine, I was going to head back to the Common Room any way and take a shower, we can walk together if you're going there?" I said walking towards the door.

"Yeah, sure." He said holding the door open for me.

~O~O~

"Scorpius asked you?" Roxy said once I had gotten out of the shower and got dressed.

"Yeah, but as friends, we don't like each other like that." I said rubbing a towel against my wet hair.

"You sure it's just as friends?" Roxy asked giggling.

"Yes Roxanne Weasley." I giggled "He said it himself that we don't like each other like that."

"Hey, don't let other people hear you call me Roxanne, they'll start doing it too!" She giggled. "But in all seriousness, do you like him that way?" She asked, without any giggling.

"No, why do you?" I joked. I looked over to her; she was looking at her feet. "Oh, my, Merlin! You do, don't you!" I squealed.

"No, I- I think he's cute, but Frank's cute too."

"Do you like Frank more than Scorpius?" I asked, my hair was now dry so I was changing through hairstyles and colours deciding for tomorrow.

"Yeah I think I do. You said Scorpius said he knew Frank was thinking about asking me? Oh you should have brown hair tomorrow." She said. I gave her a look for trying to change the subject. "What, it looks good."

"Yeah, Scorp said that Frank was thinking about asking you, maybe you should help convince him to ask you."

"How would I do that?"

"You could say hi to him before he said hi to you. That way he'll know that you don't just speak to him when he speaks to you first" I said.

"Oh, that's a good one Lex. By the way I think that one suits you." I looked in the mirror and saw I had brown hair that went just past my shoulder blades and I had tight, but nice curls through it. I smiled and nodded.

We walked through to our dorm; the other girls weren't here yet. I turned so Roxy could get changed, then we climbed into our beds and talked about the party. Roxy said she had been before but he was excited to be able to go without her parents. After not long we had both fallen asleep with the party on our minds and smiles on our faces.

~O~O~

"Hey Frank" I heard Roxy say to a group of boys as they passed, I looked round and I could point out Frank easily. We had dark hair, like his Dad, and they shared the same shape of face. However, his face had gone slightly red as he looked at Roxy.

We continued walking into the Great Hall as Frank said hi back. I gave Roxy an approving look once Frank and his friends were out of sight. We went and sat with Scorpius for breakfast, James also came to join us and Lily followed shortly.

"Morning, all excited for the party then?" James asked once Lily had sat down.

"Yeah, I've got my date." Lily said.

"What? You've got a date before Fred and I have?" James asked with a fake hurt voice, but he did seem a bit annoyed about it.

"Yeah, Lucy and I are both going with a Scamander twin." She replied, like it was nothing.

"I've got my date." I said.

"Me too." James looked at Scorpius and I with despair.

"Who?" James asked, not pointing the question to either of us. We just pointed to each other and Lily squealed with delight. James just put his head on the table.

"Lily, chill. We're going as friends, right Lex?"

"Right"

"It's okay James, I haven't got a date yet either, but I'm close to it." Roxy laughed patting James' back with fake sympathy.

At that moment three owls came to the table, one in front of Roxy, one in front of James and another in front of Lily. All the owls clearly had their dress robes with them. Roxy opened the package and saw her robes. She refused to show any of us what they looked like, but she whispered to me that she'd show me later. Lily also wouldn't show us her robes.

"Albus, Fred! Did you get your dress robes?" James called over to the Gryffindor table, they both nodded and walked over with their packages. All the boys had a look at the robes in front of them.

"Man, we're going to look so good at this party." Scorpius said.

"What do you already have your robes?" Fred asked, Scorpius nodded and explained how they came yesterday.

_'Maybe Mum is too busy with Dad to send yours'_

~O~O~

* * *

**Little chat with some portraits there.**

**Review and Follow and that please.**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to phoenixmoon25572 for following.**

* * *

"Lexy, he asked me, Frank asked me to be his date for the party!" Roxy squealed as she ran into the dorm, receiving a dirty look from one of the other girls in our dorm, but Roxy was too happy to notice.

"He did? Oh that's great!" I squealed back.

"Yeah! Do you want to see my dress robes?"

"Yes, definitely." We walked into Roxy's part of the bathroom where her dress robes were hanging. I turned around to let her get dressed then turned back once she said it was okay. When I turned around, she was in a black dress that went to her knees, it had no sleeves and a high neckline, the dress started above her chest and above that was a netting type material. There was a thin belt at her waist and the skirt part flared out slightly, but my favourite part was that it was covered in even white dots. She also had black flats on.

"Oh Roxy, you look stunning, Frank's going to die when he sees you." I giggled. Although Roxy looked beautiful in her dress robes, I couldn't help but wish I had mine.

After Roxy got changed back into her casual clothes, we decided to go down to the common room. We sat on a sofa and talked about everything Roxy could remember from the party last year.

"Evening ladies." We looked up and saw Scorpius with James and Albus.

"Hey" We both said. Scorpius sat down first next to Roxy so she was in the middle, then Albus placed himself in between Roxy and me, so James sat on the other side of me. We continued talking about the party with the boys occasionally chiming in. Until we heard a tapping at the window, Scorpius stood up and let it in. It flew in with a large package and landed in front of me.

"Oh maybe that's your dress robes?" Roxy said.

"Maybe" I mumbled. I opened to package and saw my dress robes wrapped in tissue paper, however there was a note on top which I picked up and began to read out loud.

"Alexandria,

"Hope you're doing well, we haven't heard from you at all. However we were told to send some good dress robes for the Victory Party. I hope these will be okay.

"See you on the second,

"Love Mum and Dad"

"What do they mean 'see you on the second'?" Albus asks.

"Well it obviously means they'll see her on the second." James muttered.

"The second? That's the party…" Roxy said slowly before gasping, we all looked at her with questioning looks on our faces. "They're going to the party."

"What? Why?" James snapped.

"I don't know" Roxy snapped back. "Lexy, was your family affected by the battle?"

"Well my grandpa fought in it and… and he died. Yes, I remember now that around this time of the year, I'd have to go stay with my muggle grandparents because Mum, Dad and Gran were going out." Everyone gave me a worried look. "So yes, they'll be going. Now if you'll all excuse me" I said standing up "I'm going to ask the Room of Requirement if it'll make me a sound proof room." I said with a calm voice.

I ran out of the portrait hole towards the seventh floor, James, Scorpius, Roxy and Albus followed me but I was a much faster runner than them all put together. I got to the seventh floor a few minutes before the others, I ran up and down the corridor three times and I opened the door just as Roxy ran round the corner, after her followed James. I ran into the Room and it had no windows, it was relatively small though. I started screaming with rage. I heard the door shut so I assumed everyone was behind me watching me. My hair became long and fiery red.

I felt the tears fall down my face as I turned to one of the walls, I started punching it with both fists, as I did this I was also shouting and screaming. I could see the blood on the wall and my burst knuckles, but that wouldn't stop me. I heard crying behind me and someone pleading for me to stop; I knew from the voice that it was Roxy.

_'Ha, you think this'll do any better? He'll get his hands on you and he'll probably kill you. Just wait until Daddy has you back. You'll be another Robin.'_

I screamed more and more. Roxy's pleading became more muffled, but I continued punching the stone wall.

_'Daddy's little girl, aren't you Alexandria. You're even named after him.'_

"No! No I'm not! I won't let him hurt me!" I screamed through my tears. I heard a few cracks and I felt strong arms pull me away; I continued screaming and started kicking until I couldn't reach the wall. The arms put me down and turned me round to hug me. I wrapped my arms their neck and cried on their shoulder. "I can't let him hurt me. He'll kill me." I cried.

"I won't let him Lex, I'll keep you safe." James muttered into my hair. That's when I realised that it had been James that saved me from myself. I hugged him tighter and he did the same. "I promise".

"Professor, she's here." I heard Albus say. I didn't look round from James' shoulder, but I felt his hand rub my back as he hugged me.

"Miss Munro? What has happened here? Is- is that blood on the wall?" I heard Professor McGonagall ask. I could feel James silently nod to her. "Miss Munro, please come to the hospital wing with me." I looked round and let go of James' neck, but he didn't let go of me. I tried to take a step towards the door, but I almost fell.

James caught me and silently picked me up. One arm was behind my back and the other under my knees. I rested my head against his shoulder and saw my hair turn a dark blue. Through my tears I saw Roxy wrapped in Scorpius' arms, she was crying into his chest.

_'You're insane, Alex.'_

~O~O~

I woke to find myself in a strange bed. I looked round and figured out that I was in the hospital wing. A curtain was closed around my bed so I didn't know if anyone was there waiting for me to wake. However when I looked to my left I saw two people, both asleep in chairs next to my bed. Roxy had her head resting on James' shoulder and he had his head resting against the top of her head.

I couldn't remember much about yesterday, but I knew something must have happened, because if not I wouldn't be in the hospital wing, my hands wouldn't be bandaged and I wouldn't have blue hair.

"Hm… Lexy? You're awake?" I looked round to see James sitting up with his eyes slightly open. Roxy's head was not leaning against the high backed arm chair.

"Yeah James I'm awake. What happened? Why am I here?" I asked quietly, careful to not wake Roxy up.

"You don't remember? Alex, you, you had an outburst of anger. You got a letter from your parents saying they'll be at the party. You ran to the Room of Requirement and started attacking the wall, Roxy tried shouting at you to stop but you ignored her, she ended up crying in Scorpius' arms. Then you started shouting to yourself that you couldn't let your Dad hurt you, and then I heard something crack so I pulled you away from the wall. Al ran to get help and you cried in my arms and continued muttering to yourself and I told you I'd keep you safe. Then we came here." He said, I didn't know what to make of what he'd just told me, I'd never burst out like that before, apart from at the Potter's but I stopped. From what James had told me, I didn't stop for a while.

"What damage did I do?" I asked quietly, not knowing if my voice would work after.

"You broke a few knuckles, but that's all. Roxy was pretty shook up about what happened though. She refused to leave and I refused too, but Madam Wainscott shoved everyone else away before anyone else refused."

"I'm sorry James."

"Lex, you've got nothing to be sorry for, just get better."

~O~O~

"Will you be okay Lexy?" Roxy asked me as I dried my hair.

"Yeah I'll be fine. You can go get dressed you know, don't want to keep Frank waiting do you?" I giggled. Roxy left my bathroom and I turned to my dress robes and sighed. I out them on and stared at myself in the mirror. I had a white dress on that went to my knees, it was strapless and the skirt flared out slightly. At the top in the middle there was a white bow. I had on white flats; they also had a bow on each shoe.

I gave myself dark brown hair to contrast with my dress. It went half way down my back and was completely straight. I grabbed a bag that my mother had sent me that had light makeup in it. I put on a little powder and a touch of mascara, and a dab of lip gloss. I'd never been one for makeup.

I left my bathroom and went and sat on my bed and waited for Roxy to be ready. She came out from the bathroom door in her lonely dress robes. She had her hair up in a ponytail, but it was slightly curled, she also had light make up on.

"Oh, Rox. You're stunning." I squealed when I saw her.

"So are you. Shall we go meet Scorpius?"

"Yeah okay." We left the dorm and Roxy insisted she walk down the stairs first. She started walking and I followed five steps after her.

In the common room, Scorpius stood watching us, we all smiled at each other and I took his arm as we walked to the Great Hall. Outside the Hall we saw Frank with James, Albus and their dates. Frank and Roxy beamed to each other when they said hello. I had to admit, Scorpius was right. The boys did look very good in their dress robes.

"Will your Dad recognise you at first glance?" Roxy asked.

"Probably not, my natural colour of hair is a lot lighter than this." I said. I looked at my scared hands, Madam Wainscott said she could heal the cuts and bones no bother but the scaring was a different issue, because of my skill, I could do it myself, and magical medication couldn't.

"You look beautiful by the way." Scorpius whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

We all entered the Hall together. The Hall had completely changed, the house tables had vanished and in place there were hundreds of round tables dotted round the edges. The teacher's table had been replaced with a large stage with band equipment sitting on top of it. In front of the stage was a large dance floor. I couldn't help but stare at everything in amazement.

We walked towards one of the larger round tables where we found the Weasleys, Potters, Longbottoms and the Scamanders. Everyone round the table everyone was talking to one another. Harry and Ginny sat next to each other, next to Ginny sat Hermione then Ron. Then sat Professor Longbottom with who I guessed to be his wife. Then there was Percy and Audrey. Next to Audrey sat Angelina and George. Then there was Teddy and Victoire, then Fleur and Bill. There was a woman with long blonde hair sitting next to Bill and a man sat next to her. Then sat Grandpa Arthur and Grandma Molly sat in between Grandpa Arthur and Harry.

Around all the adults were the students. Lucy and Molly were both talking to their father; Dominique was talking to Victoire and Louis in French where their mother would chime in at moments. Lily stood behind her Dad talking to her Mum. Frank had gone to speak to his parents, while Roxy went to give her Dad a hug, Fred stood next to her. Lucy and Hugo were both talking to their parents. Grandma Molly was giving Albus and Scorpius a hug while Grandpa Arthur spoke to Albus and James' dates. James pulled me along to speak to Harry with him.

After everyone had said hello to each other, we all went to find a table for ourselves. It didn't take us too long as there were a lot of tables. Everyone sat next to their dates; I also sat next to Roxy. We all chatted to each other before the band started. I felt myself constantly looking over my shoulder checking to see if my family were about.

"Hey Lexy, you want to dance?" Scorpius asked, grabbing my attention. I looked round and saw people were filling the dance floor and the music had started. I nodded and took Scorpius' hand.

The song was a slow waltz; I held Scorpius' hand and put my arm on his shoulder as he placed his on my waist. We waltzed around the dance floor with elegance. I looked round and saw Roxy dancing with Frank, their eyes locked with each other's, both of them had a red tint to their cheeks.

~O~O~

"Now we have a first year who is a very talented young woman, please welcome to the stage, Alexandria Munro." The singer from the band said into the microphone on stage. Everyone greeted me with applause as I walked onto the stage with my guitar strap round my shoulder.

"Hi everyone, I think the band is helping me with this song, but I hope you like it." I said. I started strumming my guitar.

"When I see your smile

Tears roll down my face I can't replace

And now that I'm strong I have figured out

How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul

And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one." I sang into the microphone. Everyone was silent as they listened to me sing. A few people had started dancing; starting with Roxy and Frank, then Lucy, Lily and the twins started dancing too. Slowly the floor was filling.

"I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

"It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.

Seasons are changing

And waves are crashing

And stars are falling all for us

Days grow longer and nights grow shorter

I can show you I'll be the one

"I will never let you fall (let you fall)

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)

Even if saving you sends me to heaven

"Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart

Please don't throw that away

Cause I'm here for you

Please don't walk away and

Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah" Everyone cheered as the band kicked in with their instruments. My guitar vanished as I grabbed the microphone and sung louder with more feeling.

"Use me as you will

Pull my strings just for a thrill

And I know I'll be okay

Though my skies are turning grey

"I will never let you fall

I'll stand up with you forever

I'll be there for you through it all

Even if saving you sends me to heaven." I received another cheer and applause as the song finished. I could feel my heart racing but I had a huge smile on my face. I got off the stage and ran into Scorpius' arms for a hug.

"Lexy you were amazing! I had no idea you could sing like that." He said; his arms tight around my waist. I was then swarmed with hugs from the Weasleys and Potters. I'd gone through everyone apart from Grandma Molly.

"Oh dear, I'm so proud of you." She said while hugging me.

"Thanks Grandma Molly." I said once she let me go.

"Alexandria, what a hug for your real Grandmother?" I turned around to see a thin woman with greying hair smiling at me. Next to her was a woman with light brown hair who was clearly related to the older woman, she was arm in arm with a man in plain dress robes, he had a grim look on his face and his eyes showed no emotion.

"Grandmother" I said calmly as I realised who was speaking to me.

"Come here petal, you did a good performance." She said with a smile.

"Thank you." I turned to my parents. "Mother, Father." I gave them a nod. My Mum tried to walk forward for a hug but as she moved, Dad's arm moved to which I flinched away from.

"Lex, are you okay?" James asked.

"Y-yes I'm fine, I-I'll be fine." I replied.

"Still got that stutter I see Alexandria." My Father said smirking.

"Yes I do Father, no help to you." I said back, suddenly becoming confident.

"Don't take that tone with me." He snapped stepping forward.

"S-Scorp, I don't feel safe around him, can we go somewhere?" I asked Scorpius quietly, but not quite enough.

"What do you mean you don't feel safe?" Ron asked.

"Ron" Ginny snapped. "Shut up, now."

"No, what does she mean by that?" George pressed.

"Dad" Roxy muttered, glaring at her father. Everyone was now looking at me in confusion apart from the Potters and Scorpius.

"I- h- my-" I stuttered. I felt Scorpius' hand clasp mine with reassurance. "He used to beat me. That's why I'm covered in scars. He doesn't like the fact I can do this." I said turning my hair bright purple then back to the dark brown it was before. I saw my Father tense when he saw what I did. I winced and leaned closer to Scorpius. He and James both stepped a bit in front of me to protect me.

"Love, I think it's best if we leave, Alexandria clearly doesn't want to see us right now." My Father said to my Mother. "Will we see you during the summer?" He asked me, but before I could answer Harry cut across.

"No you shall not, Alex can stay with us as long as she needs to."

"And who the hell are you?" My Father asked in a threatening manner.

"I am Harry Potter, I'm part of the reason this party can happen every year. I am also the Head Auror, so I would watch what you do." Harry said with a calm voice.

"Is that a threat?" My Father asked.

"It's a warning." He simply replied.

My family left moments later, I gave Harry a hug as a thank you. Scorpius and I missed the rest of the party. We had gone to the Room of Requirement where there was a fire and a sofa. Scorpius had let me cry and his shoulder as he said calming words into my ear and ran his fingers through the ends of my hair.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. **

**What did you think about Lexy's burst of anger?**

**What did you think about Roxy and Frank?**

**What did you think about Lexy's family?**

**What did you think about the Weasleys and Potters sticking up for Lexy?**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses!**


	10. Chapter 10

__**Thank you to Gogiegogo for following.**

**Thank you to xXallegedangelXx for following and favoriting.**

**Thank you to shadowkat678 for following, favoriting and reviewing (twice). (More on shadowkat678 at the end of the chapter).**

**And thank you to everyone who has continued to read my story this far. It means so much to me.**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses.**

* * *

_"Get in the toy box." I whispered._

_"Alex, I'm scared." She whispered back._

_"I know you are, I am too. I'll keep you safe" I muttered into her hair. "I promise"._

_"ALEXANDRIA!" A booming voice called through the hall downstairs. I whipped my head round to the door._

_"I have to go, I'll be back." I whispered as I shut the toy box lid. I ran through to my bedroom where I waited for him to find me. _

_"ALEXANDRIA!" The voice boomed again, it had gotten closer this time._

_"I'm in here." I said with confidence. He walked into my room with a crazed look in his eyes. He glared at me then brought his fist up and punched my jaw; I fell to the floor as I fought the tears from pouring out of my eyes._

_~O~O~_

I shot up out of bed panting. I looked round to see Roxy packing her trunk.

"It's okay Lexy, it was just a dream." She told me when she looked round.

_'That's what she thinks.'_

"Yeah it' just a dream. Why are you packing?" I asked.

"It's the last day, we leave tomorrow." She laughed.

"Oh right" I muttered. I climbed out of bed and waved my wand. "Pack"

All my possessions flew into my trunk. I laughed as Roxy's mouth fell open. I walked into my bathroom and went for a shower trying to block out my memory from my dream. I sat in the shower hugging my legs as the water hit against my back.

_'He'll get you.'_

"No he won't" I muttered.

_'He will, you'll let him too.'_

"No I won't. He can't hurt me."

_'Physically he mightn't hurt you, but mentally. Mentally he's killed you a hundred times.'_

"Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I shouted.

_'Fine, but I'm in_ your _head.'_

~O~O~

"Hey Alex." I looked up from my book to see Albus walking towards my table at the back of the library.

"Hey Al"

"Why are you in the library?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"Why are _you_ in the library?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I came to find you; the map said you were here, so I came to investigate."

"You came to investigate?" I giggled. "And that map is creepy, Albus your grandfather created a stalker map."

"It wasn't just him; Teddy's Dad helped, Sirius helped and Wormtail did too." He laughed. "And yes, I came to investigate as to why you would be hiding in the library on such a nice day, which is also the last day of the term, and the school year. Care to explain?" I couldn't help but smile at Albus; he could always say the right things to get me to smile.

"I am not _hiding_ in the library, I'm _reading_. And what difference does it make if I'm not outside with the rest of you? I am staying at your house for the summer, so I'll see you every day, and all of my friends are your family, so it's not like I won't see them either."

"That's not all true; Scorpius is going on holiday with his parents for the first two weeks." Albus cut in smirking.

"Okay well, I'll Scorpius on the train, and the rest of the holidays." I giggled.

"Why won't you come outside?"

"I don't feel like going outside. Besides, I'm not dressed for decent weather." I gestured to my jeans and hoodie I was wearing.

"Well then, I'll just have to get to your Common Room then." Before I could do anything he had picked up my book and ran out the library.

"Albus!" I shouted as he ran away. To which I got many glares for. I ran after him as fast as I could, but it wasn't fast enough because my hair kept getting in the way of my sight. I stopped and pulled the hair elastic off my wrist and tied my curly hair back into a ponytail.

I pulled off my jumper and shrunk it so it would fit in my pocket. Under my hoodie I had my training top. I set off running after Albus; I knew he was heading to my Common Room so I cut across the short cut I knew. I got to the portrait just after Albus; I knew this because the portrait had just shut. I ran into the Common Room to see Albus out of breath sitting on the sofa facing away from me.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" I shouted making Albus jump. "YOU GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK NOW!"

"Only, if you go get changed and come outside with me." He smirked.

"Fine" I snapped, I snatched my book from his hand and ran up to my dorm, slamming the door as loud as I could so I knew he would hear.

I took off my jeans and pulled on some baggy combat shorts. I then found a green vest top and pulled that on after taking off my training top. I gave myself straight blonde hair with a pull fringe and left it in the ponytail. I kept my black ankle high Converse on. I scowled at Albus as I ran down the stairs.

"Very muggle army." He laughed.

"Shut up and let's go." I snapped.

We walked out of the school to the Black Lake to the tallest tree in the school grounds. I'd given up at being annoyed at Albus, but I wasn't happy about being outside.

When we got to the tree I could see Roxy with Frank round the side of the tree, away from anyone else – after the party Frank and Roxy had become a proper couple. At the other side of the tree I could see Scorpius, James, Lily, Lucy, Molly and a few of her friends I'd met a few times before.

"Hey you found her!" James called when he saw us walking towards her.

"Yeah and got her here with great difficulty." Albus laughed.

"Hey Lex, why do you look like such a- such a boy?" Roxy asked walking round from the side of the tree, her fingers entwined with Frank's.

I ignored her and sat down next to Lily and James. I pulled my book out and continued from where I'd left off when Albus interrupted me. Everyone carried on their conversation they were having and Roxy and Frank went back around the tree. I had finished my book but I didn't really want to get in the conversation.

I placed my book on the ground and stood up; I could see everyone glance at me as I looked the tree up and down. I took a few steps back – still looking at the tree – I then I ran towards it then jumped at the trunk and grabbed a branch.

"Alex, what are you doing?" I heard one of Molly's friends ask. I didn't answer and pulled myself up onto the branch. I then climbed the tree to the very top.

"Lexy are you stupid? You'll fall!" I heard Scorpius shout.

I sat at the top of the tree and pulled the hair elastic out of my hair and let the wind flow through it like when I was younger. I must have been there for at least ten minutes.

"Hey Lex." I looked down and saw James struggling to climb the tree. I reached out my hand for him to take.

"Hi" I whispered; my voice weak from not speaking for a while.

"Why're you up here?" James asked, trying to place his feet on a stable branch.

"Try that one." I said pointing to a branch. "I just like to come up high and think." I said looking back over to where I'd been staring at for the last ten minutes.

"Why've you been so quiet?" James asked looking at me.

"I had a bad dream last night, well it was a memory." I explained quietly. We were high enough that no one could hear us but I still didn't want to take the chance.

"You want to talk about it?" I shook my head.

"I might tell you in the holidays." I muttered.

"Okay, well you know I'm here for you?" James asked.

"Yeah" I looked over at him and laughed. "You've got a twig in your hair."

"Aw you're kidding, can you get it out for me?" He asked looking to the top of his head. "If I try to get it it'll just become lost in the mess I call my hair."

"Yeah it's pretty messy." I laughed as I pulled the twig out of his hair.

"Thanks, you want to come down now? The feast will start soon and I think the other's want to get going." James said nodding to the school.

"Yeah sure" I jumped from my branch to one lower down and looked up to James. "Do you want help down?"

"No, I can do this; I'll just start moving once you're out of the tree." I giggled and continued jumping branch to branch until I got the bottom of the tree. Everyone had left already; I looked up the tree to where James was.

"You can come down now, the others have left too." James slowly made his way down until he ran out of branches and sat on one of the lowest ones. I stretched out my arm so he could take my hand to get down. He grabbed my hand with no hesitation and slowly let himself down. "Well done James" I giggled.

We walked to the Great Hall, hand in hand with each other, not actually noticing until we went to open the doors. We quickly let go and opened the doors to the Hall and separated to go to our own House tables.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat next to Roxy and across from Scorpius.

"Oh she talks now?" Roxy snapped. I looked at her in confusion.

"Roxy what's wrong?"

"You completely ignored me earlier." She snapped.

"If I remember correctly, I ignored everyone." I snapped back.

"You didn't ignore James when he climbed that tree." She said, not looking me in the eye.

"I could hardly ignore him when it was just him and me up a tree, could I?" I snapped.

"Yes you could, or you could have just told him to leave you alone."

"Why? He wasn't doing anything wrong?" I questioned. "You know what; I don't have to put up with this." I said. I slid along the bench a few places and concentrated on the empty plate.

"Well done Rox." I heard Scorpius mutter to Roxy. I saw him get up and walk to the end of the table. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the voice trying to put me down further than I already was. "I don't know what's gotten into Roxy." I looked round to see Scorpius sitting next to me.

"You didn't have to leave her for me you know." I muttered.

"I know, but I wanted to. I'm not going to see you for two weeks; I didn't want us to leave on bad terms." He smiled.

"So what about Roxy? You're not going to see her for two weeks either." I smiled back.

"True, but I don't have to live with her when I come back." He laughed; I couldn't help but laugh with him.

~O~O~

Gryffindor had won the house cup and Slytherin came second. The feast was amazing, a lot better than the other feasts, but I supposed it was all due to the fact it was the last feast many students would ever have at Hogwarts.

I walked back to the Common Room with Scorpius and went straight to bed, closing the curtains round my bed. I really didn't want to have to see Roxy.

When I woke I went for a shower straight away and got dressed into a pair of red skinny jeans and a black jumper. I gave myself light brown straight hair that went half way down my back. I slipped my feet into a pair of black flats and ran down the stairs with my trunk. I waited about five minutes for Scorpius to come down the stairs with his trunk. We rushed to the entrance hall with our trunks and threw them into the part of the hall that everyone placed their trunks to be loaded onto the train. We ran into the Great Hall and grabbed some toast and ran back out and towards the grounds gates. We decided to not bother get on the carriages that were pulled by the Thestrals and run to the train instead. Scorpius had told me his Grandmother Greengrass had died holding onto his hand, that's how he could see them.

We could see the train waiting in the station as we got closer. We jumped in the train at one end and ran right through laughing like idiots. We stopped at a compartment and sat down, still laughing but slightly out of breath.

"Okay…" Scorpius panted "That was fun!" He laughed.

"I told you it would be!" I laughed.

"I'm going to miss you Lex."

"Scorp, you're only going for two weeks."

"Still, that's two weeks without my best friend."

"Hey! I thought I was your best friend!" We turned to the door to see Albus smiling.

"You're my best friend, but Lexy's my best girl friend." Scorpius explained.

"I thought I was your best any friend." Albus laughed as he sat down next to me.

Shortly after Albus joined us James and Lily entered the compartment. Lucy then came with Roxy. However Roxy looked like she really didn't want to be with us. We had been moving for about five minutes when Roxy stood up and claimed she'd promised Frank she'd go see him. The rest of us continued talking once she left.

"Lexy, what's with you and Roxy?" James asked.

"I think she's annoyed at me because I ignored everyone yesterday at the tree, but when you climbed up after me I would talk to you." I explained.

"She tried to have a go at Lexy at the feast last night." Scorpius said making everyone look at him. "Lex moved away not taking what Roxy was saying, then I moved with Lexy because she was being horrible." He turned to face me. "I meant what I said after Christmas, I said I'd stick up for you, but not just about your scars." He smiled. I got up and sat next to him and hugged him.

"Thanks Scorp." I muttered into his shoulder.

"No problem Alex." He smiled.

The train journey went rather quickly after that, we all got our sweets from the trolley and I stayed sitting closely next to Scorpius. We all talked and joked around, during the train ride Fred came into our compartment.

"Why is Roxy in a different compartment?" He asked as he sat down where I had been sitting.

"She doesn't want to around me." I said plainly.

"What? But your best friends? Why would she suddenly not want to be around you?" Fred asked. Scorpius and I both explained the same as we had to the others before. "Oh, well just forget about it then, she'll come round. She gets like this sometimes – takes after Mum when she does – but she always admits she's wrong after a few weeks." Fred explained, shrugging the problem with his little sister off.

~O~O~

"Mum!" Lily shouted, running off the train into Ginny's arms. The rest of us clambered out after her. James and Albus ran into Ginny's arms with Lily. I ran up to the family and received an unexpected hug for Harry. I hugged him back, when I let go the Potter children received a hug from their Father as I hugged Ginny. We all said our greetings to the other adults when Scorpius came running towards us.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say bye, Mum and Dad want to leave straight away." He said once he got close enough. Ginny went out and gave him a hug.

"Have fun dear, you'll write won't you?" She asked.

"Of course I will" he laughed. James and Albus gave him a hug at the same time, to which Lily then joined in with.

"See you mate." Albus said. Once they let go I ran into Scorpius' arms.

"I'll miss you Scorp." I mumbled into his chest. He placed his cheek on the top of my head.

"I'll miss you too Alex." He muttered back as I hugged him tighter.

~O~O~

I unpacked my trunk and found a few pictures in frames. The first I picked up was a photo of Lily with James and Albus at each of her sides, all three of them smiling at the camera. I smiled as I remembered that Lily has forced her brothers to be in the photo with her. The next one I picked up what of Roxy, Lily, Lucy and myself. All of us had our arms around each other, all of us with wide smiles across our faces, we were all laughing too. The third was a picture of Scorpius, Roxy and me, the three of us in the Slytherin Common Room. We stood from tallest to smallest, all of us posing to the side and looking at the camera in our school uniforms with a Slytherin look on our faces, then we started laughing. The fourth was the photo of James, Albus, Lily, Scorpius and I sitting on the teacher's chairs in the Great Hall. The last was of Scorpius and I mucking around.

_"Lucy, why do you have a camera?" Scorpius asked Lucy when we were all outside by our tree on a weekend in January. The snow hadn't cleared so we all decided to enjoy it while it was still here. I sneaked up behind Scorpius and jumped on his back, wrapping my legs around his middle. He tried turning his head round to see who had jumped on his back but I covered his eyes before he could see me. "Hey!" He cried._

_Lucy giggled as she took the photo. Albus and James started throwing snowballs at us. I had to try and hold back my laughter as Scorpius started spinning to try and dodge the snowballs. I had to move my hands from his eyes and hold onto his shoulders. He continued spinning even though he'd seen me and the snowballs had stopped. I hugged into his shoulder as we feel on our sides._

_"Scorpius!" I shouted, while laughing. He looked round at me as we lay in the snow. _

_"Hey it was your fault!" He laughed._

I smiled at the memory. I placed all the frames on my table next to my bed. I sat on my bed and sighed as I examined the photographs again. My concentration was broken when I heard a knocking on the door.

"Come in" I called. The door slowly opened and Lily peered her head round.

"Mum says dinner's ready."

* * *

**What do you all think of this chapter?**

**What do you think Lexy's memory dream was all about?**

**What's with Roxy's behavior? **

**What do you think about Lexy and Scorpius' friendship?**

**What do you think about Lexy and James' friendship?**

**What do you think about Lexy and Albus' friendship?**

* * *

**Like I said earlier, here is the part about shadowkid678.**

**Shadowkid678 has a Harry Potter fanfiction called Eva Winters. Please read it, I haven't had time to read all of it yet, but I think it will be a really good story. Don't judge it on the short summery, the first 'chapter' is a better summery. Also if you do read the 'chapter' summery, read until the end because you might not like the start - I know I didn't - but it gets better. So check it out.**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to shadowkat678 for reviewing so much, like really, you're my best viewer on terms of reviewing, favouriting and following.**

**Also thank you to ThisllamaisgoingtoHogwarts3 for reviewing.**

**HUGS AND BUTTERFLY KISSES!**

* * *

"You did what?" Harry said, choking on his drink. We'd only been on holiday for a week, and Scorpius was due back in five days, then he would come to the Potter's two days after. We were all sitting round the dinner table in the Potter's dining room.

"We met Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape." Albus repeated.

"B-but they're both dead? I saw them both die myself." Harry asked.

"Dad, he's talking about their portraits." Lily explained.

"Well that makes more sense." Ginny said smiling. "What happened?"

"Well us four and Scorpius were called to Professor McGonagall's office in the Easter holidays." James started to say.

"What? Why?" Harry snapped.

"We played a prank on her, it wasn't anything bad though. I think Lexy has a picture." James said. I nodded to Harry. "Well anyway, once everyone was back from the holiday, I stuck the photos round the Great Hall and she sent us to her office." When James said this Ginny gave him a slight glare.

"And the Professor started to tell us off when a portrait of Professor Snape interrupted her asking if we were Harry Potter's children." Albus continued for James. "When we said yes, he started to slag you and Grandpa James off, so I interrupted him saying I was named after him, I said I was Albus Severus Potter. Then Professor Dumbledore interrupted asking if I just said Albus. Then I explained what you'd said to me on the platform on my first day."

"Then Professor Dumbledore asked who I was named after, so I told him Grandpa James and Sirius. Then Snape made a scoffing noise." James carried on from Albus.

"Severus never liked them, along with Teddy's Father, Remus." Harry chimed in.

"Then Professor Dumbledore asked me who I was named after, so I told him my Grandmother and Aunt Luna, then Professor Snape asked if I was Molly Luna Potter, and when I told him I was Lily, he ran away, and when I asked Dumbledore if I'd done anything wrong he said Snape had just forgotten about Lily Evans lately." Lily said, cutting her Father off.

"And I stood there totally oblivious as to what any of them were talking about." I said. Everyone looked at me and laughed.

"Maybe I should explain." Harry said "Remus, Wormtail, Sirius and my Father were at school with my Mother and Severus Snape. My Mother and Severus were best friends, they grew up together. Severus and my Father and his friends hated each other, mainly because they would play pranks on Severus, but also because my Father loved my Mother and Severus loved my Mother also. Severus got angry at one of my Father's pranks and called my Mother the M word." Harry explained. With a gasp we all looked at each other. None of us would ever even think of calling anyone the M word, even if I am a Slytherin. "That of course ended their friendship. After that all he wanted was to have her, but she liked my Father. During my school years, Severus tried to protect me because of my Mother. He even died trying to protect me."

"That's so sad." Lily said, breaking the silence. "So he's never going to be able to speak to me?"

"No, I think it'll just take him a while to get used to the fact there is another red headed Gryffindor named Lily running around the Hogwarts grounds." Harry said as we all fell into silence thinking over what Harry had just told them.

~O~O~

"Hello? Is anyone home?" I heard someone shouting from downstairs. I had been sitting on my bed reading a book that Hermione lent me. I put the book mark in the pages and slid off the bed and slowly walk down the stairs. I was the only one in the house and I couldn't think who would be here. I got to the living room door and pulled out my wand. I don't know what I was expecting as I was in an auror's house, it would be protected heavily. I pushed the door open slowly and peered round the door to see a blonde figure facing away from me. I quickly put my wand away and jumped on the person's back.

"Scorpius!" I squealed.

"Hey Lex, where's everyone else?" He asked putting his cheek against mine.

"They've gone to get Quidditch supplies for James and Albus, but seen as I don't like playing Quidditch I decided to stay here." I said hugging him tighter.

"I can take it you missed me then?" He laughed.

"With all my heart." I muttered. I jumped down from his back and gave him a proper hug when he turned around. He laughed when I finally let go and just looked at my feet as my hair turned pink. Scorpius walked over to the sofa and sat down. I slowly walked over until Scorpius grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the sofa. I landed with my legs across his and my body close against his side. I could see my hair growing brighter pink; I went wide eyed as I looked at it and forced it to be black, even though it was dirty blonde before. Scorpius just laughed at my frustration and pulled me closer.

"So where did you go? You never said in your letter." I asked. Scorpius had sent a letter to all of us the day after Harry explained everything with Professor Snape and Harry's parents. However I was the only one who got an individual letter.

"First I went home, then we went to America, then France, Spain was next, and then Africa was last." He said, his arm had made its way round my back.

"You weren't meant to be back until two days though?"

"Dad got called back early yesterday for business. I took yesterday for myself so I could catch up with British time then came here." He explained. "Are you and Roxy on speaking terms yet?" He asked. I shook my head to which he gave me a questioning look.

"We've seen each other twice in The Burrow, but she won't speak to me, and Fred was here the other day and he said she's been hanging out with Lucy more lately, much to Percy's disgust. He keeps saying she'll come round, but I've tried talking to her but she just blanks me." I said "I don't know what to do." I sighed, leaning my head on Scorpius' shoulder.

"Just give her more time. It's the stubborn temper from her Weasley gene." He said, leaning his head on top of mine. We stayed like this for ages – just talking – mostly about Scorpius' holiday. After making lunch for ourselves we heard the front door open.

"Alex, we're back." Ginny called through the house. The entire Potter family came into the dining room to see Scorpius with his arms spread out.

"Did you miss me?" He laughed. James, Albus and Lily all ran at him and filled his arms.

"Of course we did mate." James said.

~O~O~

"Did you have fun shopping then?" I asked Lily sitting on her bed. Lily's room clearly hadn't changed from when she was young. Everything was pink and white. She had moving pictures of magical animals across her walls.

"Yeah, we saw Uncle George with Fred and Roxy." Lily said doing push ups on her floor.

"Oh, did she speak to you? And why are you doing push ups?" I asked lying on my stomach to see Lily off the end of the bed.

"I'm going to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year. And no, Roxy did not speak to me, she didn't even look me in the eye."

"Oh Lily, I'm really sorry, I didn't want her to drag you into this." I pleaded.

"It's fine, it isn't your fault." Lily said sitting on the floor. We turned as the door opened and we saw Roxy enter the room.

"Roxy?" Lily said as she saw her cousin stand in the doorway.

"Lily, Alexandria." She said. I got a shock when she called me by my proper first name, before I could stop myself I retaliated.

"Roxanne." I said in the same emotionless voice she did. She seemed to flinch at her name; she clearly wasn't as used to being called Roxanne than I was with being called Alexandria.

"What is it Roxy?" Lily asked breaking the silence.

"I was told to come up and see you two. Apparently I'm meant to apologise for the way I've been treating you two."

"Apparently? You've been completely ignoring me for two weeks, and you've just brought one of your closest cousins into this. There's no apparently in it at all, you've been horrible." I said, with a bit more emotion in my voice now. Loyal family means a lot to me, and Roxy is not being nice to _her_ loyal family. "Look I'm sorry for ignoring you that day, I didn't want to talk to anyone, it wasn't my fault James spoke to me one-on-one, and if I've done anything else I'm sorry for that too."

"Fine then" Roxy snapped. "Lily, I'm sorry." She said then stormed out.

"Well at least she's being nice to you now, I care more about that than her being nice to me." I told Lily staring at the gaping doorway.

~O~O~

"Albus, why are we going into the attic?" I asked. A few minutes ago Albus came into my room and told me to follow him, we got to Lily's room and he told her to do the same.

"Yeah Al, what're you doing?" Lily asked just behind me.

"You'll see." He muttered. I glanced round to Lily and we shared a look of worry.

Albus opened the door to the attic for us, inside the walls had various colours of fabric falling from the ceiling which brightened the room up. There were five single beds against the wall. The other side of the attic there was a five seated sofa and a large muggle television. We both looked to Albus and gave him a questioning look. Before he could answer Scorpius and James came running towards to door, their arms packed with junk food and Wizarding sweets. They walked past us – ignoring our confused looks – and placed the food on the floor in front of the sofa.

"Okay what in Merlin's name is going on?" I shouted, snapping everyone's eyes to mine.

"Right well, since Scorpius has been back for a few days, we haven't done anything with just the five of us." James said. "So we were thinking we should spend the night in the attic, I asked Mum and Dad and they were both fine with it."

"But the attic's scary." Lily whimpered.

"That's why we put the fabric up, to hide the gloomy walls." Scorpius said,

"And besides, we'll keep you safe." Albus smiled. Lily and I looked at each other and sighed, we then smiled and ran to jump on a bed each that we would claim for the night.

~O~O~

"But this is a scary film." Lily complained as we all sat on the sofa. Albus was sitting at one end, Lily sat next to him and also next to James, I then sat in between James and Scorpius.

"Yeah it is. So what?" Albus asked.

"I don't like scary ones. Okay if we're watching this I'm not sitting next to two of my brothers. Lexy switch places with me please?" She pleaded. We both stood and swapped seats.

"Hey, what's wrong with me?" Albus asked.

"If I have to hide into someone, I'd rather it be Scorpius instead one you two."

"But you're happy with me hiding with either of your brothers? You're weird Lily Potter." I laughed.

"No I'm not okay with it, don't be insane." She laughed. "James, Albus, neither of you can date Alex." She said turning to her brothers.

"What?" They both shouted with annoyance in their voices.

"What?" I said looking between both of them. What were they implying? Everyone fell into an awkward silence.

"How about we start the film?" Scorpius asked quietly, we all just nodded.

~O~O~

During the last film Lily fell asleep on Scorpius' shoulder and James had to pick her up and put her in her bed because Scorpius had also fallen asleep, but we decided to just leave him on the sofa because we thought it would be weird if he woke up when James was walking with him to put him in his bed.

Lily was in the far off bed, and then there was an empty bed where Scorpius should be, Albus lay in the next bed, then myself, and James was at the end against the other wall. We lay in silence for a while before I decided it needed to be broken.

"Why were you two so annoyed when Lily said neither of you could date me?" I asked.

"Um…" I heard James say.

"Well…" I heard from the other side of me.

"I can tell you." I heard from the sofa. I sat up and looked towards the voice.

"Please do tell Scorp." I said.

"They both like you." He said walking towards his bed. "Well I know Al does, and as James had the same reaction as Al, I'd say he likes you as well. Ouch." I glared at James who had just thrown a bottle of water at him. It landed with a thud on the floor. Scorpius crawled into his bed and pulled the cover over him.

"I'm going to kill you Scorpius." I heard James mutter.

"Me too." Albus muttered after.

"I don't care." Scorpius mumbled "It was about time she knew." After we heard Scorpius' breathing becoming slower, the three of us lay in complete silence.

_'Get in there Alex!'_

I had to fight very hard to not tell the voice to shut up, but I realised I would have sounded crazy since the Potter boys weren't asleep yet.

~O~O~

"They _what_?" Lily whispered. We were sitting in the kitchen with Ginny the morning after the attic sleepover, I'd just told the red headed Potter's about what Scorpius had said last night.

"You heard me." I whispered back.

"Do you like either of them back?" Ginny whispered.

"I don't know, I think I'm too young for boys." I confessed.

"Maybe you should tell them how you feel?" Ginny suggested.

"But she just said she doesn't know how she feels." Lily whispered to her Mother.

"I'm going to kill Scorpius." I muttered.

~O~O~

"We're going to kill you Scorpius!" James snapped. I looked at Lily as we stood at the attic door.

"What did I do?" Scorpius asked urgently.

"You don't remember? You told Lexy we both like her!" Albus snapped.

"I did, when?" Scorpius asked. James filled him in on what Scorpius couldn't remember in a cool voice. "Merlin, I'm _really_ sorry guys, I was really tired!" Scorpius said getting louder. Before we could do anything the door opened and we saw Scorpius' wide eyes as he saw us. "Lily" He said with confidence. "Lexy" he said with a crack in his voice. He then ran past us and we were left looking at Albus and James.

The three of us opened our mouths to say something at the same time, but were all stopped letting the other person talk. I looked down at my feet as my hair turned pink.

"I'm going to go and um… leave you three to it." Lily trailed off and ran down the corridor. I glared at the back of her head until she turned a corner. I turned back and walked into the attic and closed the door behind me.

"Neither of us wanted you to find out from Scorpius." Albus started off.

"Neither of us even knows how we properly feel." James continued.

"That's alright then" I cut in before they made a fool of themselves. "I think I'm too young for boys anyway, I am only twelve, I don't know how old you two were when you started dating but I certainly won't start until I'm thirteen at least."

"So we can forget about this?" James asked.

"Yeah" I said, but then I remembered something. "However" I started as I opened the door. "Lily and Ginny both know everything." I blurted before running to the kitchen to tell Lily and Ginny what had just happened.

* * *

**So... What do you's think? Any questions about this I'll be happy to answer.**

**Review and follow please!**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to shadowkat678 for reviewing.**

**Thank you to tulip13 and tickledorange for following.**

* * *

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER!" I heard Ginny shriek from upstairs. We were all going to The Burrow for dinner with the Weasley clan. However I seemed to be the only one ready and waiting to be apparated. "Get off your little sister, right now!" Ginny shouted.

I ran up the stairs to see what was going on. As I ran into Lily's room I saw Lily and Albus fighting, James was trying to hold Albus back while Ginny was trying to hold Lily back. Before I could do anything the door swung open and Scorpius ran in.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Scorpius shouted, but no on stopped what they were doing, or even looked at us.

"Albus decided it would be fun to snoop around in my room!" Lily said, struggling to get out of her Mother's grip.

"You stole my wand!" Albus shouted at her, struggling against his brother's grip.

"Alex, Scorp, you can floo to The Burrow, Harry should be there waiting for us all from work, get him to come home please." Ginny called to us as the youngest sibling continued shouting at each other.

Scorpius and I walked down to the living room in silence before I broke it.

"Does this happen often?" I asked.

"Sometimes, just sibling arguments I guess, not that me or you would know about that, eh?" He laughed.

"Yeah" I laughed awkwardly.

_'You miss it, don't you?'_

"You want to floo first?" Scorpius asked me once we got to the fireplace.

"Um… I don't really like using the floo." I muttered as my hair turned pink.

"We can go together?" Scorpius asked as he walked into the fireplace and held his hand out.

"Okay" I took his hand. "The Burrow" I called as I dropped the floo powder.

We both stepped out of the fireplace in The Burrow, still holding each other's hand. There was silence apart from in the kitchen where we could hear a few pots being moved about. We separated and searched all the main rooms of the house but found nothing.

"Maybe they're outside?" Scorpius suggested.

We walked towards the front door and opened it. Outside sat all of the Weasley family, along with Teddy and Harry. All the adults were sitting round a large outside table talking amongst themselves while the rest of the younger family members were up on brooms passing round a Quaffle.

"Harry" I said, cutting into their conversation. Everyone around the table turned to look at Scorpius and myself. "Ginny wants you to go home, Albus and Lily are fighting." I explained

"Right, thanks Alex." Harry said standing up.

"I'll help you too Dad." Teddy said walking over to Harry so they could apparate together. With a crack, they were gone.

Hearing the crack everyone on the brooms flew down to greet us. Everyone landed round us and greeted us with hugs. I got a hug from everyone but Roxy and Rose. I didn't really expect a hug from wither of them; I'd never been very close to Rose.

"Where are Lily and the boys?" Lucy asked when she let go of our hug. Scorpius and I explained what had happened to which everyone just laughed at saying they really were true Weasleys. We all stood there talking for a while talking and laughing until the Potters walked out of The Burrow, we all looked at Lily and Albus and made an 'Oooooh' sort of noise. Lily had a satisfied smile on her face. Albus however had a black eye and a glum look.

Grandma Molly called us over for dinner, because it was such a nice day we all ate outside. All of the females round the table all had summer dresses on, while all the males had baggy trousers or shorts on with light shirts.

"Alex, you look so, girly. It's weird." Hugo said. Louis laughed in agreement.

"Yeah, Lily made me wear a dress; little did I know she already had this one picked out for me since I only own one dress." I laughed. Lily just snorted jokingly.

"Hey everyone, hope we're not too late!" Someone called from the gate. We all turned to see Professor Longbottom, Mrs Longbottom, Frank and a girl who looked like she was going to start Hogwarts this year.

"Oh of course not, come some of the kids have finished, I'm sure you can have their seats." Grandma Molly said, fussing over the Longbottoms.

It turned out that all of us 'kids' had finished so we decided to run into the garden and chase the garden Gnomes. After all the Gnomes had run away we sat down in the sun. Not long after, Frank and who I assumed was his little sister ran down to sit with us. The girl sat near to me so I took my opportunity to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Lexy." I said to her smiling.

"I'm Frank's sister, Alice." She said smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you, when are you starting Hogwarts?"

"This year, I can't wait. What house are you in?"

"Slytherin with Scorp and Roxy" I smiled. Alice didn't seem bothered that I was a Slytherin.

"I hope I'm a Ravenclaw. I like reading a lot."

"Good luck then." I smiled.

"Are you the girl Frank told me that's a Metamorphmagus like Teddy?" Alice asked. I nodded and she went wide eyed. "Can you show me something? Teddy doesn't do it much anymore and I'm fascinated by it, I've read a lot about it." I nodded and turned my blonde hair purple, then green, then blue, and then back to blonde. Alice stayed by my side all throughout the day, much to Roxy's disgust.

"C'mon Alice, you can come chase some Gnomes with us if you want?" Roxy called as she stood up with Rose.

"I'm fine Roxy; I'll just stay here with Lexy." Alice said as I helped her make a daisy chain.

"Why would you want to hang out with a freak like that?" Rose snapped.

"Rose!" James snapped at her.

"What? She is a freak. I mean look at her scars, she can get rid of them, but she chooses not to. So not only is she a freak, she's stupid." Rose snapped.

"I am right here." I said.

"Rose what the hell is wrong with you?" Scorpius asked frustrated.

"I'm just saying what everyone's thinking!" She shouted, which grabbed all the Adults attention. "Why are you even here Munro?" She shouted. All the adults had gotten out of their seats and had started walking towards us.

"I'm here because I live with the Potters now." I said with a cool voice.

"No one wants you here!" Rose shouted.

"Yeah just go home Munro!" Roxy shouted. I stood up and walked closer to Roxy but far enough away that I wouldn't hit her if I got to angry.

"You know why I can't go home." I snapped through my teeth.

"Right yeah. Ickle Wexy can't go home because of Daddy." She said in a childish voice. "Daddy beats you up, don't he?" She shouted.

_'Kick her ass.'_

"SHUT UP!" I shouted at the voice and at Roxy. "I told you that because you were my best friend! I've said sorry to you and you won't accept it! You have no right to say any of those things to me!" I shouted at her, and then turned to Rose. "And you, I have no idea what I've done for you to hate me so much, so I'm not going to apologise for anything you may think I should, because I think you are a horrible person if you can say all that to someone without even speaking to them for more than five minutes." I said with a cool voice. I felt a hand place itself on my shoulder and looked round to see Scorpius stand next to me.

"You don't know what you've done?" Rose shouted.

"Rose." Hermione snapped.

"You stole him from me!" Rose shouted staring at me while pointing to Scorpius. The tears were growing in her eyes.

"I was never yours Rose." Scorpius said in a plain voice.

"You were!" She shouted, the tears freely falling down her face now, not caring that her family were all watching.

"No I wasn't" Scorpius snapped. "You got it into your head that I liked you just because I wouldn't tell you who I actually liked. Then when Lexy came to school I started being friends with her and you didn't like that. I was never yours."

"She's put you up to saying that hasn't she?" Rose screamed. "I'll get you, you b-"

"Rose!" Ron snapped. "Get inside right now" he shouted.

"Roxanne" Roxy flinched at her proper name. "Get inside too." George snapped.

Rose and Roxy walked into The Burrow, followed by both of their parents. We didn't see them for the rest of the day. We all went up to one of the old bedrooms which Grandpa Arthur had turned into a room designed for the younger generation. Inside the room there were a few sofas lining the outside of the room and against the wall with no sofa there was a muggle television. We all sat on the sofas in silence. I sat in between Lily and Scorpius; Alice had sat next to Lily seen as she had become my new friend.

I leant my head against Scorpius' shoulder for comfort and he wrapped his round behind me to bring me closer. We had the television on the music channel but none of us were really listening to it. Everyone talked across the room or to the person next to them; the topics avoided what had happened earlier until Hugo decided to talk.

"Alex?" He asked I looked towards him.

"We wanted to apologise for our sisters' behaviour today." Fred said to which Hugo nodded.

"You two don't have to say sorry, I don't blame you." I smiled. After that no one talked about them. After a few hours of talking and laughing Hermione entered the room, we all looked behind her and saw it was only George behind her.

"Alex, I just wanted to say I don't know what came over my daughter this evening. I won't apologise on her behalf, but I will say she will not be doing it again. And Scorpius, the same goes for you." She smiled.

"Thanks Aunt Hermione" Scorpius replied.

"Thank you Hermione." I said.

"Oh have you not started calling us all Aunt and Uncle yet?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Just start, we all expected you'd do it by yourself." George piped up.

"Okay, Uncle George, I will." I said awkwardly, it was weird calling him Uncle.

"Hugo, it's time to come home." Aunt Hermione said to her son, He nodded and followed her downstairs.

"C'mon Fred, we're going too." Uncle George said to Fred. We all said bye as they left then we all fell into silence. I placed by head back on Scorpius' shoulder and waited until Lily, James, Albus, Scorpius and myself were all last to leave. Ginny called up the stairs for us to come say goodbye. When we did we travelled by floo and all headed straight to bed, none of us saying much to each other.

~O~O~

_"Where's Robin?" The Healer asked. I couldn't answer I just sobbed. I was sat in a white office with a lot of children's drawings on the walls. I was sitting in a cushioned chair, but you wouldn't be able to feel it was cushioned at all. I was sitting in front of a large white desk, behind the desk sat the Healer whose name I forgot to listen to. "Do you know why you're here?" She asked. I shook my head. "The Healers here at St. Mungos believe that you need to come to a Healer who specialises with children who have gone through a traumatic experience. I am that Healer." _

_"I don't want to be here." I whimpered._

_"Do you want to go home?" She asked. I shook my head and looked at my small feet._

_"I see you're a Metamorphmagus." She said. I nodded my head as my curly hair turned blue. "Is your skill linked with your emotions?"_

_"Yes Miss, it is."_

_"What does blue mean?"_

_"Blue means sad."_

_"Why are you sad Alexandria?" The Healer asked._

_"Because you asked if I wanted to go home, I really don't." _

_"And why is that?" _

_"My Dad's there."_

_"Why don't you want to see your Father?"_

_"Robin." I simply said._

_"Ah yes, about Robin" The Healer started._

_"What about her?" I snapped._

_"Where is Robin?"_

_"You know where she is!" I shouted, standing up. "I wouldn't be here if you didn't know where she is!"_

_"Where is she Alexandria?"_

_"She's gone."_

_"Say it properly Alexandria." The Healer insisted._

_"Robin is dead." _

I shot up in my bed as soon as I woke, my cheeks wet and tear stained. I glanced next to my bed to see Ginny looking very worried.

"Dear, who's Robin?" She asked quietly.

"What, Robin? What're you talking about?" I asked.

_'Does she know about Robin?'_

"You were talking in your sleep; you kept muttering the name Robin." Ginny explained.

_'Well done.'_

"Oh, I don't know. I don't remember what dream I was having, and I don't know any Robin." I said.

_'Lair'_

"Shut up." I muttered.

"Sorry?" Ginny said in an offended tone.

"No, not you! I wasn't telling you to shut up I swear!" I started to panic.

"It's okay, just get dressed, breakfast will be soon." She smiled and left the room.

I got out of the bed and went straight into the shower. I sat there hugging my knees trying to forget the dream I had just had. I gave up and decided to just wash myself. After getting dressed into a pair of shorts and a vest top with a baggy thin shirt on top I gave myself curly light brown hair and ran downstairs to be greeted by the Potters and Scorpius already eating breakfast.

"You want to come to the beach today Lex?" Lily asked.

"The beach? Sure." I said.

"Teddy's going to take us later. Fred, Hugo, Lucy and Louis are coming too. And I think Victoire might be dragging Dominique along too." James explained.

"When are we leaving?" Scorpius asked.

"I think Teddy said about noon." Albus said, nursing his black eye.

"Quit that, I didn't even hit you that hard." Lily laughed.

"It still hurts though." He whined. I just laughed at them and ate my cereal.

~O~O~

Teddy showed up at the Potter's house at noon and apparated us all to a beach; we were the first there as the beach was completely deserted. With a crack Dominique appeared with Molly and Lucy. With another crack Victoire appeared with Hugo, Fred and Louis.

Victoire and Dominique were both in bikinis with towels wrapped round their bottom halves. They took the towels off and placed them on the warm sand and lay on them to sunbathe. I sat on the sand and started to bury my feet. Everyone else including teddy ran into the water, the girls squealed as the boys splashed water in their faces. I laughed as I saw them all start a flight by splashing water at each other.

"Alex, why aren't you in the water?" Victoire asked sitting up.

"I can't swim so I don't feel safe in the water, I much prefer watching anyway." I explained. I sat there and spoke to Dominique and Victoire for about half an hour until everyone ran up the beach to us. Teddy gave Victoire a big hug which made her squeal as Teddy hadn't dried himself off first. Dominique and I laughed as we saw Victories' face.

"You think it's funny?" Louis asked his sister and gave her a hug too.

"No." I said pointing my finger to the Potters and Scorpius; all four of them were all grinning. "No!" I squealed as they all hugged me at once. Hugo, Lucy and Molly were all lying on the ground laughing at us.

After everyone got dried we had lunch. Grandma Molly had made us all sandwiches and had also packed some butterbeer. After lunch all of us apart from Dominique and Victoire decided to play a game. I suggested a muggle game called Tag, no one had heard of it so I explained that one person was a tagger and had to catch someone and when that person was caught they became the new tagger. Teddy was the tagger as he was the oldest. We all ran away from him as fast as we could, which was pretty difficult on the soft sand. Teddy finally caught James, and then James cornered me at the edge of the shore line.

"Got you now Lexy!" James grinned.

"That's what you think." I grinned back.

I put my hand on his shoulders and pushed myself up into a flip and ran away once I landed. James turned around with a confused look on his face as we all laughed at him. After about half an hour playing Tag it started to rain, to which Victoire and Dominique screamed at and ran to the people they came here with and apparated away with them. The rest of us helped Teddy pack all of the stuff up; Teddy's turquoise hair was now flat across his forehead with the rain. We apparated back home and ran to our rooms to get changed. We all came back down all changed and dry.

"Oh you lot are back early." Harry said when he walked into the living room.

"Yeah it started raining." Teddy explained. "Can I talk to you?" He asked Harry. He nodded and Teddy followed him through to his office. The rest of us shared a look but then shrugged it off.

"That was such a fun day." Lily said as she lay across a sofa.

"It really was. Tag was so much fun." Albus said from the sofa he was sharing with me.

"Yeah apart from when Lexy used her gymnastics to get past me." James said while jokingly glaring at me.

"You were the one who didn't catch me when I did it though." I laughed. "But today was actually really fun." I sighed leaning my head against Albus' shoulder. We all ended up falling asleep there after being so worked out from our day out.

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to say, I know Lexy said she doesn't like changing her appearance for peoples entertainment, however Alice is different because she's genuinely interested, like she said, she's read books about it.**

**Okay so what do you think of this chapter?**

**What do you think about the argument at The Burrow?**

**What do you think about the beach?**

**What do you think about Lexy's dream?**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to TheScarletChair for favoriting. **

**Thank you to TheShadowCat008 for favoriting, following and reviewing.**

**Thank you to twilightlover4life13 for favoriting.**

**Thank you to 77879 for following.**

**Thank you to LiechtensteinKyoPiperHandiChang for following.**

**And**

**Thank you to GingerGryffinRawr for reviewing. **

* * *

I sat on Lily's bed and looked at the decorated bit of parchment.

_'Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, Scorpius, Alex and Lily,_

_You are all invited to my fourteenth birthday party held at the Leaky Cauldron, next Friday at 7.30pm._

_Harry and Ginny – Dad says that he will be having the adults downstairs for drinks._

_James, Albus. Scorpius, Alex and Lily – My part of the party will be held upstairs. _

_Hope to see you all._

_Frankie Longbottom.'_

"C'mon Alex!" Lily said snapping my attention back to her standing in front of her open wardrobe. "The party starts in half an hour and you haven't even decided what to wear."

"Fine, what are you wearing?" I asked.

"I am wearing a dress. Maybe you co-"

"No! I am not wearing a dress! You can't turn me into a girly girl." I protested, Lily just sighed in defeat. "I'll wear my skinny jeans and Converse." I told her.

"Only if you'll wear a nice top."

"I don't have any 'nice tops' though?" I complained, of course Lily had several waiting for me to try on. We settled with a loose black jumper. Lily made me wear a bright red belt to brighten me up as I was wearing everything black. Even my hair was black. Once Lily was satisfied with the way I looked we walked down the stairs to wait with everyone else for Albus and Scorpius to get ready. They cared more about their appearances than I did, and I was constantly changing my hair.

"Since when as Frank started calling himself 'Frankie'?" I asked Lily as we sat on the sofa.

"Since his girlfriend has started calling him that." Lily said pretending to be sick. We burst out laughing and were interrupted by James.

"What're you two laughing at?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"Nothing. You look very smart." I said.

"Why thank you." He said smugly. He did look very smart though, he had smart jeans on and a grey shirt. However he didn't try and tame his hair, but it wouldn't have changed anything anyway.

~O~O~

"Happy birthday Frank!" Lily and I chorused when we walked up stairs in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Thanks guys." He said giving us both a hug. "So glad you could make it, where are the boys?" He asked looking behind us to see we came up stairs alone.

"Oh Mum is telling them to behave, they'll be up in a minute." Lily laughed.

I looked round the room and saw most of the majority of Hogwarts students. There were many sofas pushed out round the walls and a large table full of drinks. Everyone was talking, hugging or dancing to the music, although I couldn't find where the music was coming from so I just assumed it was some kind of magic. I could see most of the Weasleys dotted around the room. I nudged Lily and we set off to speak to Lucy.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Lucy squealed.

"Lucy? Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just had a little Firewhiskey that's all."

"Lucy! Uncle Percy will kill you!" Lily whispered. "C'mon, let's go to the bathroom and get you sorted out." She said pulling Lucy off the sofa.

"What're you doing?" I asked Lily.

"Don't worry, I know what to do. I had to do the same to Albus and Scorpius last year." She laughed and left with Lucy.

I sat down on the sofa in Lucy's place; I looked around to see if I could see any other Weasley to talk to. I saw Fred, but he was a bit preoccupied with his face mashing against his girlfriend's face. I saw Hugo with some of the boys in our year, but I didn't know them that well so I decided to stay away. I could also see Frank pushing Roxy against the wall, them also mashing their faces together. Not far from them I could see Rose glaring at me, I looked away trying to ignore it but I knew that she hadn't stopped.

"Hey, why are you alone?" Scorpius asked as he walked up to the sofa, Albus and James not far behind him.

"Lily has gone to sober Lucy up and everyone else is with people themselves." I said as the boys sat with me.

"Don't worry, we'll keep you company." Scorpius laughed as he put his arm round me. I looked over to where Rose had been to see her running away.

_'Leave her be, she can think what she wants.'_

"Yeah" I muttered.

"What did you say Lex?" Albus asked, his black eye was almost all gone.

"Uh… I said yeah that'd be nice." I lied.

"C'mon Lex, let's dance." Scorpius said pulling me to my feet and leading me to the space on the floor where everyone was dancing.

The music was really loud but I didn't care. After not long, Lily and a sober Lucy joined us, and then James and Albus decided to dance too. After fifteen minutes of dancing Lucy dragged Lily off running to look at a boy that had just passed, I laughed at Lily's face which told me she didn't care about any boy Lucy had to show her.

"Good luck Lucy!" I called after her; she turned at winked at me then continued to drag Lily away.

Albus had been distracted by a group of people from Gryffindor in his year. Frank had been able to detach himself from Roxy long enough to speak to his guests, so James was no longer dancing. Scorpius however, stuck with me. He never left my side. By now our fingers were entwined with each other's as we danced – both of us with smiles on our faces.

"Hello? Hi can I have everyone's attention?" A voice boomed as the music stopped. Everyone in the room looked round to see Frank stood on a table. "Thank you. I just wanted to thank you all for coming here, and I hope you have a good night." Everyone cheered to what he said and the music continued.

"I like it." Scorpius said turning to me. "It was short and sweet. One sentence, simple."

"Yeah it's better than a really long speech." I laughed and continued dancing.

"Munro!" I heard someone call from behind me.

_'Oh boy, don't get into any fights, listen to me. I can give good advice someti-'_

"What?" I said cutting the voice off. I turned round to see Rose and Roxy.

"Just checking you're having a good time, that's all." Rose said sweetly.

"Yeah, brilliant time." I said, trying to end the conversation as quick as possible.

"And you Scorp, are you having a good time too?" Roxy asked, just as sweetly.

"Fantastic. What do you actually want?" He asked harshly. "Rose, have you been crying?" Now that he asked, I noticed Rose's eyes were a little bloodshot, and her make up wasn't as perfect as it should be.

"You wouldn't care if I had been." She snapped back.

"Wait! I didn't do anything!" We heard someone shout from behind us, we turned to see James get punched in the jaw.

"James!" Lily shrieked and started running over to him; Albus followed her but stood behind her. Scorpius ran over to him too, but I turned and glared at Rose and Roxy.

"You distracted us so he would get hurt." I snapped at them. "You two are horrible people who don't deserve any happiness if you're willing to let that happen to your family. You make me sick." I spat and ran over to James who was now standing being held by some boys getting more punches.

"What the hell are you doing?" I shouted in the face of the boy who looked about fifteen, punching James. He stopped punching and turned to me.

"He was hitting on _my_ girl." He snarled.

"Derek! I wasn't! I spoke to her, she's in my year!" James shouted, which gained him a punch on the nose from the boy named Derek.

"Hey!" I shouted in Derek's face. "You don't punch my friends, alright?" I threatened.

"Yeah, what you going to do about it?" He snarled. Derek was about James' height and was thin. He looked tough, and he had a deep voice which made him sound tough, but I didn't buy it. "What's a _freak_ of a first year like you going to do?" Everyone had spaced out at this point. James was now in Lucy and Lily's arms and Albus and Scorpius were standing in front of him to shield him. Derek and I were now in a circle of people and the music had stopped when I ran over so everyone could hear what was happening.

"I'm not a freak." I muttered.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear that." Derek shouted making the crowd laugh.

"I said 'I'm not a freak'!" I shouted in him face as my hair turned fiery red. Everyone became silent at this, they weren't expected me to stick up for myself.

"Yes you are, look at you, your hair just turned red. Only freaks can do that. You're a bloody circus fre-" Before he could finish the sentence that gave me grief for years, I punched his in the jaw. Derek slightly stumbled backwards, not expecting what had just happened.

"Say it!" I screamed. "Go on, I dare you!"

"What, that you're a bloody circus freak?" Derek said with too much bravery for my liking.

I fell upside down on my hands and kicked Derek square in the nose which caused him to fall to the floor. I landed on my feet and glared down at him. He got to his feet with the help of some of his friends – his nose bleeding - and went to punch me in the side of the face; I was too quick for him and ducked then punched him in the side of the face. He punched me just below the ribs which immediately winded me, but I didn't let it show. I kicked him in his crotch and punched the other side of his face. He fell to the floor with a moan.

I stood back and I felt everyone's eyes on me. I felt a hand take one of my hands and lead me away. An arm went round my waist and I could hear other footsteps following. I waited until I had been led out of the main room and into the bathroom before I let the tears escape from my eyes. I was made to sit on the rim of the bathtub. The hand left my hand and the arm moved forward to take my hands.

I looked round to see Lily at the sink wetting a face cloth. In front of me was Scorpius kneeling on his knees with my hands in his. Next to me sat Albus who was giving me sympathetic look. In front of the closed door stood Lucy who was supporting a winded James.

I tried to stop the tears but they just kept coming. Lily took one of my hands and wiped away blood from my knuckles – I couldn't tell if it was my blood or Derek's. She cleaned my other hand and went back to the sink to clean the blood away. Scorpius took my hands again and gave them a gentle squeeze. There was a knock at the door which made us all jump as we'd stayed in silence for a good ten minutes. Lucy opened the door to the large bathroom to see Ginny and Harry, they entered with no questions. Lily cleaned my face from tears and went back to clean it.

"Do you want to go back home?" Harry asked. I opened my mouth but found my voice wouldn't come. I closed my mouth and nodded.

~O~O~

_"'I'm leaving you.' I heard my mother state._

_'No you're not.'_

_'Yes I am. I can't let you do this. Not to our daughter.'_

_'She's different. They both are.'_

_'She is five, a year younger than when Alexandria showed her talent.'_

_'It's no talent. It's a problem.' My father spat. _

_"I looked to the bundle in my arms. Her hair was blue for sadness. She was sad that her father couldn't accept her. Mine was white for fear. Fear I wouldn't be able to keep her safe."_

_"Fear you wouldn't be able to keep her safe?" The Healer asked._

_"Yes, fear that he'd kill her. I was learning to accept that's what he did; I was eight at the time. But she was only six. It had been happening to me for a year longer than it had been happening to her."_

_"Do you love your father?"_

_"No." I said plainly._

_"Do you love your mother?" _

_"Yes, she tried to leave. He twisted her thoughts and convinced her to stay." I say._

_"Do you love Robin?"_

_"Robin will always be the one person I love the most, even if she is no longer here." I said, the tears slowly falling down my cheeks._

I sat up in the bed, my pillow was tear stained as were my cheeks. I walked into the bathroom and saw my hair was deep blue. I sighed and turned the water in the shower on. I sat hugging my legs for ten minutes before washing. After I was dried I changed my hair to a dark blonde. I pulled on a pair of comfy baggy trousers and a hoodie.

I walked downstairs slowly. I could hear the muggle television on in the living room. I could hear Scorpius and Albus laughing in the dining room as I stood at the door. Ginny was having a conversation with Lily and Harry would have been at work by this time. James must be listening to one of the conversations. I reach my hand out of the handle.

"Hi." A small voice says. I turn and see James looking me in the eye. "Sleep well?" He asks. I shake my head, honestly I did sleep well, I fell asleep very quickly and didn't wake up until the morning, but I didn't like the memory dream I had had. "That's a shame. Are you going through for breakfast?" He asked, I just nodded.

James opened the door and let me walk in first. I took a seat at the dining table and took a sip of the juice waiting for me, but my throat still didn't seem to want to let me speak. The last words I'd spoken were daring Derek to call me a 'bloody circus freak', I felt so ashamed at what had happened. I was grateful that when everyone spoke to me they asked questions that could be answered with a nod or a shake of my head.

Lily asked if I was okay, I shook my head.

Ginny asked if I was hungry, I shook my head.

Albus told me Derek Parkinson is a nasty piece of work and I should be proud I beat him up, I just nodded.

James thanked me for sticking up for him, I just nodded.

Scorpius didn't say anything; he just took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, reassuring that he was here for me when I could speak again.

~O~O~

"Dad! We're here!" Scorpius shouted through Malfoy Manor. Mr Malfoy had invited us all round to stay for a few days, Scorpius was delighted that Lily and myself would meet his father, James and Albus had of course already met him. Lily had seen him and knew about him, but had never officially met him.

"Living room!" We heard a voice shout back. We left our bags at the fireplace and followed Scorpius through to a different part of the Manor.

We entered a large room, in one wall there was a large fireplace with a roaring fire already blazing. There were two chairs, both with tall backs, one fairly feminine and one very masculine, each was to one side of the fireplace facing each other. Next to the masculine chair was another masculine chair which was slightly facing the fireplace. Facing the fireplace was a large sofa.

Round the room there were various cabinets and tables. I didn't take notice to them though, I noticed the bright blonde haired man in the masculine chair closest to the fireplace. He and Scorpius looked very much alike; I wouldn't be surprised if Scorpius grew up to look almost exactly like him. Mr Malfoy stood up and greeted the boys – Scorpius with a hug, James and Albus with handshakes. He told us all to sit. Mr Malfoy sat back in his seat and Scorpius sat next to him. James, Albus, Lily and I all sat on the sofa.

"You must be Lily Potter?" Mr Malfoy asked Lily.

"Yes Mr Malfoy, I'm Lily."

"Scorpius has told me a lot about you, just finished your first year at Hogwarts haven't you?"

"Yes I have." Lily smiled.

"Gryffindor?" He laughed.

"Yes, almost all my family have been."

"That's no surprise." He laughed. "There were so many Weasleys when I was at school."

"You were in our Dad's year weren't you, with Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron?" James asked.

"Yes, and they probably couldn't tell many good stories about me." Mr Malfoy laughed.

"Oh they can, about the War and what happened after, but if you refer to your school days, they really have no stories." Albus laughed.

"Sorry, I just realised I've totally ignored you." Mr Malfoy said to me. "What's your name?" I opened my mouth to speak, but even though it had been a few days since the party, I still couldn't speak. I gave Scorpius a pleading look.

"This is Alexandria Munro, but she prefers Alex or Lexy." Scorpius said, understanding my look. "Alex was in a fight with a boy going into fifth year, and she's been unable to speak since." Scorpius said as he noticed Mr Malfoy's confused look as to why I hadn't answered for myself.

"Oh, what boy?" Mr Malfoy asked.

"Derek Parkinson." I said quietly, my eyes widened as I realised I could slightly speak. Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Derek? Pansy's boy?" Mr Malfoy asked Scorpius, he just nodded as he stared at me. "What happened?"

James explained the whole situation from his point of view. Mr Malfoy nodded at the correct times and never interrupted. After James finished his story, Mr Malfoy turned to me.

"Why did you dare him to repeat himself?"

"My father doesn't treat me well Sir and when I was six he started calling me that." I said quietly looking Mr Malfoy in the eye.

"He doesn't treat you well?" Mr Malfoy asked slowly.

"No he… he abuses me be-because I have a skill he doesn't like with a very large passion. I no longer live with him, but I know for a fact he would kill me if he had the chance Sir." I said hesitantly. I saw Mr Malfoy tense up when I said my father abuses me.

"A skill?" He asks. I simply answer by changing my hair colour form black to bright blonde to match his and Scorpius' hair colour. "Is your father a muggle?" I nod. "Ah, that explains why he would hate the thought of his child being a Metamorphmagus."

I want to correct him by saying children, but I know it's not the right place to bring that up. I've only just met Mr Malfoy and he doesn't need to know any more than anyone else does.

Mr Malfoy summons a house elf and tells it to show us to our rooms. It's become late and we were all getting tired while talking in front of a large fire.

"Goodnight, I'll see you all tomorrow." Mr Malfoy calls to us as we walk out of the living room.

"Goodnight" Everyone says.

"Goodnight Mr Malfoy." I say.

"Please, call me Draco." Draco smiles to me. We leave the room and start to ascend the large stone staircase to our rooms.

* * *

**So... What do you think?**

**What do you think of the party?**

**What about Rose and Roxy?**

**What about Lexy's memory dream?**

**And the trip to Malfoy Manor?**

**Please follow, review and favourite if you want. It would mean so much to me. By the way, when I get a review, I ****_always _**** reply. Even if you've reviewed before. **

**HUGS AND BUTTERFLY KISSES! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to hungergamespeetalover for favoriting and following.**

**Thank you to a guest for reviewing, well they were a guest but now they're called HarryPotter (Love it), I also wanted to say that the idea you gave about swimming was also suggested by two other reviewers, and I love the idea. I will use it though, but it won't be with who you wanted it to be with. Regarding Robin - this chapter has a bit.**

* * *

__**Thank you to a guest, or two guests... One reviewed on Chapter nine, the other on Chapter twelve, so it could be the same person...**

**To the Chapter nine guest - Regarding Roxy/Frank, it will develop but it could go one way, which would be ****_really_**** sad, but then after a while would be happy, or it could go another way which avoids the whole ****_really_**** sad bit. I haven't decided yet.**

**Thank you on what you said about Lexy's family.**

**And Robin... Well Robin's a big fat question that's soon to be answered for those who haven't guessed yet (When I say soon, I mean ****_really_**** soon, as in ****_this_**** chapter). **

**And thank you on your kind words at the start of the review.**

**To the Chapter twelve guest - I go back on what I said, swimming will be someone else, and thank you for that idea.**

**Regarding Robin, again, this chapter. **

**And feeling ****_will_**** be revealed soon. But that won't be until definately after chapter twenty.**

**And thank you for your enthusiasm about me updating - for anyone reading this and thinking 'what the hell is she talking about?' my guest reviewer said "**YayayayyayYyYaaaayyyayayayaya you updated :-D**" So yeah, pretty happy with that.**

* * *

**Also a thank you to both shadowcat678 and TheShadowCat008 (Seriously that's going to get confusing) for both reviewing.**

* * *

**Sorry this has been such a long Author's Note...**

**WARNING!**

**This chapter has a sad piece. **

**If you have a young sibling or relative, you will find it sad.**

**I think.**

**I did anyway.**

**And I only have my baby cousin.**

**Anyway, just a little warning.**

* * *

_"I'm leaving you."_

_"No you're not."_

_"Yes I am. I can't let you do this. Not to our daughter."_

_"I seem to recall this very conversation two years ago" my father laughed. "What's changed now?"_

_"What you did to Robin was a terrible, terrible thing!" Mother screamed. "I should have left when we had this conversation two years ago, but you wouldn't let me. So now I will leave, before Alexandria gets killed." I tense up when she scream her last sentence._

_ I heard a pair of feet bang their way up the stairs towards my room._

_"Stupefy!" My mother screams. The footsteps stop I run out of my room to see my father lying on the stair and my mother at the bottom with her wand out. Mother lets out a small sigh when she sees me. I walk down the steps, carefully avoiding my father and wrap myself in my mother's arms. "It'll be okay." She whispers to me._

When I awaken I'm confused at where I am. This isn't my room at the Potter's? I then remember I'm in Malfoy Manor. Everything about the room screams Slytherin. Everything with the house colours and snake heads as bed posts. I get out of bed and take a quick shower; it's still early in the morning so I don't want to have my usual long shower on the chance of waking someone up. Once my body is dry, I pull on a pair of black skinny jeans. I pull a short sleeved, dark green top on and a black waist coat on top. I notice in the bottom of my trunk a few new items of clothing. I pick them up and see a small piece of parchment fall out, I lean down and pick it up.

_'Alex, I thought you might like these. I noticed you didn't have any and I had to buy the boys new ones because they play Quidditch in their current ones. Hope you like them._

_Love Ginny.'_

I unfold the fabrics to find five sets of casual robes. My face lights up and I look at them. One is red, another dark green, one dark blue one and two black ones. I pick up the dark green one. The green is darker than the top I have on so I decide to pull it on. The sleeves fall to half way down my thumbs, the body of the robe falls to my knees and there is a hood at the back. It can be buttoned up but I leave it open. I pull on a pair of black Converse and head to the mirror to look at myself. I'm pleased with what I see apart from my hair; it's brown and lies flat against my head and goes to my shoulders. I glow it until it reaches my waist, I change through various colours before deciding on a bright blonde, but not as bright as Scorpius or Draco's hair.

Now that I'm finally satisfied with the way I look I leave my bedroom, shutting the door behind me. I look down the corridor to see two other doors, I decide to not investigate and make my way down the stone staircase. Something tells me that even though this building is dark, it used to be a lot darker. I enter a room that I think is the living room but soon realise I was wrong. The room I enter has a green carpet with dark green wallpaper. On the walls there are various shelves holding various books. At the back of the room there is a large desk, behind the desk sits Draco with his head down as he writes on a bit of parchment.

"Oh, sorry. I thought this was the living room. Sorry I'll go." I splutter as I realise this was Draco's office.

"Not at all, please come and sit." Draco says looking at me. I walk forward and shut the door behind me. I take a seat in the chair at my side of the desk. "Alexandria, right?"

"Yes Sir, but you can call me Alex or Lexy. I don't like being called Alexandria." I say.

"Why not?" Draco asks.

"I was named after my father, I don't like the association with him."

"Makes sense" Draco smiled. "Why are you up so early? It's only half past seven, I know the boys won't be up until nine."

"I don't know I certainly didn't plan for it to be this early." I laughed. Draco laughed too.

"What year are you in?"

"I'm going into second year with Lily." I smile.

"What house are you?"

"Slytherin, Sir."

"Oh really?" He smiled. "So you see Scorpius a lot?"

"Yeah, I met Scorpius the day after I arrived; he was very nice to me." I tell him the story about running into Scorpius and how he ran after me with my tie.

"Well my boy certainly knows his manners." Draco laughed. "Do you live with the Potters?"

"Yes, I was going to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, but James, Albus and Lily asked Harry and Ginny if I could stay with them. Then I got a letter from my mother saying my father was moving back in with us and Ginny offered for me to live with them, so I accepted graciously."

"Harry and Ginny have always been nice people; they even saw the good in me after the War."

"But you _were_ good after the war, I don't know about your parents, but I know you were." I blurt out before I could stop myself.

"Sorry?" Draco asks with a puzzled look on his face.

"I read about the Malfoys, and I know that you were a Death Eater, but you really didn't want to be, because Voldemort chose you." I say quietly.

"Well I'm glad my family history hasn't put you off Scorpius." Draco smiled.

"Oh no, of course not. I know he isn't like that, he's a very kind person." I say. Before Draco can respond there is a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Draco calls. The door slowly opens and Lily peers in.

"Sorry, I got lost and I could hear voices so I thought someone could show me where the living room was." She said quietly.

"Of course, let me show you both." Draco said with a smile. He guided us through the corridor and opened the door for us, inside was not the room we were expecting. "This is Scorpius' living room; it's where James, Albus and he hang out when they're over." Draco explained seeing our puzzled faces. "Thank you for talking with me, Alex." Draco smiled and shut the door behind him then walked away.

Scorpius' living room was cosy. It had a fire place and sofas surrounding it. There was nothing fancy about it, but it felt like the place Scorpius would have. Lily and I sat on opposite sofas facing each other and started talking about how amazing the Manor is.

~O~O~

"Morning girls." Scorpius mumbled as he walked into his living room, still in his pyjama trousers and the jumper Grandma Molly had made him for Christmas.

"Morning sleepy head" I laughed as he slumped on the small sofa Lily was sitting on and leaned his head against her shoulder.

Before Scorpius could respond Albus walked in, also in his pyjama trousers and jumper from Grandma Molly, he made his way over to a long empty sofa and lay on it, his eyes barely open.

"Morning Al" Lily laughed at her brother.

James then walked into the room, unlike the other two, James had been able to dress himself, but he was just as tired and his hair seemed to be messier than I'd ever seen. He mumbled something that sounded like the word morning and laid on the sofa I was sitting on, he placed his head on my lap and faced away from me.

"Morning" I said to James and I ran my fingers through his messy hair. When I did this he moved so I took my hand away from his head.

"No, that was nice" he muttered. I smiled and continued.

After about ten minutes Albus sat up on his sofa, he looked slightly more awake, but only just. Scorpius' eyes were now wide awake but he didn't move from Lily's shoulder. James however hadn't moved at all, I couldn't tell whether he'd fallen back to sleep or not.

"Why are you three so tired? I was down here by half seven and I was barely as tired as you lot are." I asked, not addressing any of them in particular.

"We stayed up late." Albus said.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"We were talking." Scorpius answered.

"About what?" I asked.

"Nothing" James answered quickly; I suppose he wasn't asleep at all.

"Okay…" I trailed off.

"Anyone want to come for breakfast?" Lily asked changing the subject. Scorpius and Albus nodded and got up and started to walk out of the room, Lily followed and looked at me with a questioning look.

"I'll catch up." I said and looked to the back of James' head, my fingers still running through his hair. Lily left and closed the door. When the door clicked shut James turned round and looked up at me and smirked as he picked up a piece of my long blonde hair. He looked at it while he weaved it through his fingers for a few minutes then let it go and looked back at me.

"What?" I whispered.

"Nothing, I just like it when you have long hair." He smirked.

"Why were you playing with it?"

"I've always wanted to, like when it was this long. I just never did because everyone would have thought I was being really weird." He said quietly as he twirled the same bit of hair lightly round his finger.

"I don't think you're weird." I whispered. James sat up looked me in the eye.

"You don't?"

"No, I like doing it sometimes. When I was younger I would sometimes grow a small section so I could play with it." I smiled. James stood up and held his hand out.

"Coming to breakfast?" He asked. I took his hand and we walked out of Scorpius' living room together.

~O~O~

"Alex, come play!" Lily shouted from the air.

"No way!" I shouted back. "My feet are staying firmly on the ground thank you very much!"

"Lexy it'll be fun! C'mon, even Dad's joining in!" Scorpius shouted. It was true; somehow Scorpius, James, Lily and Albus had convinced Draco to join in a game of Quidditch with them.

"Yeah" Draco called from his broom. "We can play Gryffindor against Slytherin." Lily squealed with agreement and did a small summersault with her broom.

"Lexy you have to play now!" James shouted.

I muttered nonsense sentences about how I didn't like this. I walked over to the broom shed and grabbed one of the fast ones I could recognise. Everyone cheered as I flew up to where everyone had been hovering.

"Right, who's playing what?" I grumbled.

"Well seen as there are three people per team and four different positions, I think we should all be Chasers." Scorpius suggested, no one disagreed as it was a good idea, even I agreed and I didn't like the idea of having to play Quidditch.

"Lily, what do you want to be?" James asked.

"Not a Beater, that's for sure. If not Lexy will have to save you again." She laughed.

"So Keeper or Seeker." James said. "What about you Al?" He asked turning to Albus.

"I'm Keeper on the school team, so I'll be Keeper." Albus said.

"Okay I'll be Beater and Lily will be Seeker." James concluded his team positions.

"Which one of you two is going to be Seeker?" I ask Scorpius and Draco.

"Sorry?" Draco asks.

"Well Scorp is on the school team as Seeker, and you were a Seeker at school, so which one of you will be Seeker?" I say.

"Scorpius can." Draco says "He's currently on the team; he needs to play the position more than I do."

"I don't know how you are at being a Beater, but I know I would be a better Keeper than a Beater." I say. Everyone looks at me with a confused look. "What?" I ask.

"It's just, you always say you don't know anything about Quidditch." Lily said.

"Yeah you go to the games at school but you say you just followed what the score was." Scorpius adds in.

"Oh, yeah I was lying." I say casually. Lily, James, Albus and Scorpius' faces all become more confused but Draco has an amused smirk on his face.

"Looks like Alex here is more Slytherin than you realised." Draco laughed.

"You were lying?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, I actually know all about Quidditch. I went to the last Quidditch World Cup with my Mum. I actually follow all the school matches; I just didn't let any of you catch on that I knew about it." Everyone's faces became more confused. "Doesn't mean I like playing it." I added quickly.

"Who's your favourite team?" Albus asked cautiously.

"Falmouth Falcons." I state. Scorpius and Draco laugh and high five each other.

"That's our team." Scorpius explains for our confused faces.

~O~O~

Our Slytherin team of three won. I was an excellent Keeper and Chaser. I saved ten goals and scored twelve. Scorpius caught the Snitch within an hour. Lily had a broken arm from a Bludger that Draco and James both missed. Draco carried Lily inside the Manor and gave her a potion that would mend her arm. Scorpius, James, Albus and I all decided that while Lily sat waiting for her arm to heal we would all wash and get changed.

When I came out of the shower and dried myself I pulled on a pair of black tights and a pair of denim shorts over them. I then pulled on a black and white striped collared shirt. I pulled a black robe on over it, this one went down to my knees like the last one, but the sleeves stopped at just below my elbows, there was also no hood. I walked down the stairs and to the room we left Lily in, but she wasn't there. I walked through the open door leading out of the room and followed the other open doors until I found Lily sitting in a chair at the back of the Manor. This part had been turned into a seating area. There were slabs placed down and there were a few seats and tables, perfect for a sunny day like today.

"How's your arm, Lil?" I asked as I sat next to her, making her jump.

"I didn't hear you there. Yeah it feels much better thanks." She smiled. "You should go to the Slytherin Quidditch team trials." Lily suggested.

"No, not happening." I said, trying to get the thought away from Lily's head.

"What's not happening?" Scorpius called as he walked towards us, he sat on the other side of Lily, and he was also in fresh clothes.

"Lexy says she won't go to Quidditch trails." Lily sighed.

"What? You're not going to try and be on the team? We need you Lex!" Scorpius said quickly, his voice slightly higher than it should be.

"As what? A Keeper or a Chaser?" I asked. Like I would ever go to a Quidditch trail.

"Either, our Keeper and one of our Chasers are both in seventh year, they're leaving."

"No, not going to happen. Never, not interested." I said, dismissing any negotiation. Scorpius sighed in defeat, I smiled to myself as I heard this.

~O~O~

_A scream rung through the house. I jumped off my bed and ran down the stairs toward the screaming. When I found the scream was from the living room I burst into the room and found Robin lying on the floor, her body covered in blood and bruises. I could see her small chest rise and fall slowly as her tears fell down her face. _

_I fell to my knees by my little sister, my fragile delicate little sister. Her hair had turned a dim blue; there was no shine to it at all. I sat her up against my arm and held her hand with my free hand. She looked me in the eye and I knew she was in such pain. I could hear our father make a noise and leave the room. _

_"Alex" Robin whispered._

_"Shh, don't talk." I whispered back, trying to hold my tears from seeping out my eyes._

_"Alex, I don't want to die." She sobbed. I couldn't help it, the tears escaped. How could my adorable seven year old sister be afraid of dying?_

_"You can't, Robin you can't die. I need you here!" I sobbed. "I have to have you here. I don't know what I'd do if you died."_

_"You'll be okay Alex. You'll just have to be careful." Robin whispered._

_"I don't want to be careful!" I cried. "I just want you. Y-you have to make it Robin. Mum'll be back soon, we'll take you to the hospital! Y-you'll be okay." _

_"I love you Alex, I always will." _

_"I love you too Robin. More than anything ever." I whispered. Robin's breathing became a little quicker, then even slower than it had been. "Robin!" I screamed. "Robin you can't leave me!"_

_"I'm sorry." Robin whispered. Her eyes shut and her chest stopped moving. I screamed her name over and over but nothing changed. I cried over her body but she didn't wake up. This was too much for a nine year old girl to cope with. "Robin!" I screamed._

"Alex! Alex, wake up!"

"Lexy?"

"Give her some space."

I opened my eyes quickly, everything was blurry. I rubbed my eyes and realised I'd been crying. I was confused though, the last thing I remembered was everyone else coming outside and us all chatting in the heat of the sun. When my vision cleared I could see the Potter children, Draco and Scorpius all looking at me.

"What?" I mumbled as I sat up in my chair and wiped the tears from my cheeks away. My hair had turned a dull blue with no shine to it.

"You fell asleep." Albus said.

"But you started screaming." Lily said, she looked very pale, but probably not as pale as I was.

"I did?" I asked.

"Yeah, who's Robin? You were telling him he couldn't leave you and stuff." James asked. He seemed jealous; he thought Robin was a boy.

"No one." I said standing up and turning to walk inside.

"Tell us." James said as he grabbed my arm.

"No" I whispered. "I can't." James let go and I ran to the bedroom I was staying in. I knew they'd be talking about me but I didn't care. I was just terrified I'd have to tell them about Robin sooner than I'd hoped for.

After half an hour of lying on my bed I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and quietly walked over to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door was Scorpius, he let himself in and closed the door behind him. I fell into his arms and began to cry into his chest.

"Will you tell me who Robin is? I don't have to tell anyone." He said quietly. I nodded.

"Robin's my little sister." I whispered through my tears. Scorpius looked down at me and pulled me over to my bed and got me to sit.

"You're _sister_?"

"Yeah, I had a sister who was two years younger than me. Robin isn't some ex-boyfriend like James thinks. She shared my skill and when I was nine she died in my arms. That's why I can see the Thestrals." I said quietly.

"But you told me you had no brothers or sisters?" Scorpius asked. I thought back to when he had been asking me random questions about me and my family.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone about Robin, but I've been having memory dreams and they're all about my father." I looked him in the eye. "I'm scared of him Scorpius. He killed Robin because she was a Metamorphmagus." Scorpius pulled me closer to him and wrapped an arm around my waist and just kissed the top of my head. I leaned in closer and closed my eyes, trying to forget about the two memory dreams I'd had that day.

~O~O~

No one mentioned what had happened after I ran up to my room. Whenever the room got silent Scorpius would start up a conversation to avoid the topic called 'Who the Hell Is This Robin Person?' However by the end of dinner Scorpius couldn't think up more conversation starters and James was getting annoyed. I'd finished the small portion of dinner I asked for and had put my cutlery on my place neatly and waited for everyone else to finish. James had been glaring at me the whole way through the meal but I wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Who is Robin?" James shouted at me, throwing his cutlery down.

"James, leave it." Scorpius muttered.

"No! Who the hell is he?" James shouted.

"Robin is not an ex-boyfriend!" I shouted at him as I stood up. "Seen as that's all you care about." I snapped. I turned and walked out of the dining room and ran up to my bedroom.

I pulled off my robe and my shirt and pulled my training top over my head. I scrambled about looking for a pair of Converse, one I found them I pulled them on. I grabbed my robe and pulled it back on. I picked up my wand and a small piece of parchment from my trunk. I then made my way down the stone staircase and found I could go through different corridors. I picked one at random but half way through a door opened and James and Scorpius walked out. I looked at them both and started running down the corridor until I found a door that led to the back of the Manor.

The tears were steaming down my face by the time I ran into the grass, but they weren't noticeable because outside it was pouring rain. Within a few minutes my once blonde hair had become very dark and stringy. I could hear Scorpius shouting my name from the door I'd run out of.

I ran towards the large gate that enclosed Malfoy Manor. I opened it and closed it behind me before James and Scorpius had gotten close to me. I started running down the road but I had no idea where I was going. I could still hear Scorpius shouting my name, I think he was chasing after me but I was still faster. I was running for fifteen minutes when I'd stopped. I looked round and couldn't see Scorpius running after me anymore. I sighed in relief.

"Where am I?" I muttered to myself.

I looked around and saw I was in a village. No one was out because it was still raining. I wandered through the village, looking at the buildings. There were a few muggle shops and many houses, all with lovely gardens. I was examining one garden that was filled with colourful flowers when I walked into someone.

"Oh sorry." I exclaimed as I looked up at the man I bumped into.

"Miss Munro?" I looked up and saw I was staring into the eyes of a teacher.

"Professor Longbottom?" I asked.

"Yes, come inside." He said as he put his arm around me and pulled me into a cottage. "You must be freezing."

"Y-yes Sir, I am." I stuttered. I looked round the cottage. We walked into a living room that had a cosy fireplace and some sofas surrounding it. By the walls there were cabinets filled with delicate china cups and saucers. On one sofa sat Professor Longbottom's wife, Hannah. Next to her was an old woman. On another sofa I saw Alice looked at me with shock. Professor Longbottom sat me on an empty sofa. Hannah waved her wand and my hair and clothes all dried, but I still felt cold.

"Frankie!" Professor Longbottom shouted to an open door.

"Yeah?" I heard franks shout back. "Lexy? What are you doing here?" Frank asked as he walked into the living room.

"I sort of um… Ran away from M-Malfoy Manor." I stuttered quietly.

"Take her through and make her a hot drink, she's freezing." Professor Longbottom told his son. "I'll go tell Draco that you're here." He said to me. I nodded and followed Frank through to the other side of the cottage.

When we walked into the kitchen Frank flicked a switch on a muggle appliance that I knew boiled water. The kitchen was small and cosy. The walls were a warm orange which made it feel very homely. Frank handed me a cup of steaming brown liquid.

"Here's your tea." He said as he handed it over.

"Thanks Frank." I mumbled as my hands heated up.

"Hey, it's Frankie to you." He laughed. I smiled.

"I don't think your girlfriend will like me calling you that."

"Roxy'll come round. I think what you said to her at my party really hit her, about how she let that happen to her family." Frank explained.

"I still don't think she'd like it."

"I don't care what she thinks, we've fallen out. We're still together." Frankie added when he saw my face. "But I told her I didn't like the way she was behaving, and I know Fred's on your side so she's only got Rose, and what fun is that?" Frankie laughed.

"Thanks for the tea." I said as I set down my empty cup.

"It's fine. Look I won't press you for information about why you ran away - and neither will my family - but I'm here for you if you want to speak." Frankie said with an understanding face.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"C'mon" Frankie said changing the subject. "Come meet my Grandmother, and I know Alice will be desperate to see you." He laughed.

* * *

**Did you cry? **

**Tell me what you thought please, review, follow and favorite please.**

**What did you think about memory dream number one?**

**What did you think about Ginny buying Lexy robes?**

**What did you think about Lexy and Draco's early morning chat?**

**What do you think James, Albus and Scorpius were talking about?**

**James and Lexy's hair, hmm?**

**QUIDDITCH! What do you think?**

**What about memory dream number two? (The sad one)**

**What do you think about Neville and Frankie giving Lexy a helping hand?**

**That's a lot, but please think about the questions, not many people answer... **

**HUGS AND BUTTERFLY KISSES!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to Mimi81 for following, reviewing and favoriting.**

**And I forgot to mention this last chapter, ShadowCat008 has a fanfiction, go have a look please. **

**Not done this in a while, so, I only own the characters you've not heard of.**

**Hope you don't mind character Point Of Views changing. It does go back to Lexy though.**

* * *

Scorpius' POV

_'Lexy has a sister. Well she had a sister. I can't believe it.'_ I thought all through dinner. Throughout the day I had been starting different conversations to avoid anyone asking about Robin, but one person can only do that for so long. _'C'mon think. Quidditch! That'll do.' _I thought when it went silent for too long.

"Who is Robin?" James shouted at Lexy as he threw his cutlery.

"James, leave it." I muttered to James.

"No! Who the hell is he?" James shouted. Lexy stood up and glared at James

_'Oh no.'_

"Robin is not an ex-boyfriend! Seen as that's all you care about." She snapped and walked out of the dining room.

"James!" Lily snapped at her brother.

"What?" He snapped back.

"James you're an idiot." Albus muttered.

"How am I? What did I do?" James asked.

"Lexy clearly didn't want to talk about her." I said quietly. Everyone's heads whipped round to me.

"Her? Robin's a _girl_?" James asked cautiously.

"Yes, Robin's a girl. I can't tell you anymore, it's not my place."

"James, you need to apologise to Alex." Dad said.

"What, but, but why?" James stumbled as he looked at my father.

"Lexy was right, all you cared about was if Robin was an ex-boyfriend." Lily said, Albus silently nodded.

"Yeah well we have a deal!" James snapped at Albus then glared at me.

"What deal? What're you talking about?" Lily asked.

"Last night, we stayed up talking. We made a deal." Albus started.

"We're going to wait until November, Lexy's birthday." I followed on from Albus.

"Then she'll be thirteen, and then we can try and ask her out." James finished bluntly.

"What does the deal have to do with have happened though?" Lily asked.

"She said she didn't want to have a boyfriend until she was thirteen, if Robin was an ex-boyfriend that would mean she had been lying to us." James snapped.

"But Robin's not an old boyfriend." I pleaded. "C'mon James, I'll help you find Lexy." I said as I stood up.

When we walked out of the door we saw Lexy. When I saw her shocked face my stomach did a flip. Even though I knew she was about to burst out crying, and that her hair wasn't her original natural colour, and her body was covered in scars, she was still the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Lexy ran along the corridor as soon as she saw us. We watched as she ran out a door that led outside. We ran after her into the rain.

"Lexy!" I shouted. "Lexy, stop!" But she kept running. James and I ran after her down the path that led to the gate, but she shut the gate before we could reach it. "Lexy!" I shouted again.

"It's no use, she won't stop." James said with a pant.

"Fine, stay here." I snapped as I opened the gate and ran after Lexy. I could see her running, she was a bit ahead of me but I still ran after her. "Lexy, stop running!" I shouted. "Alex! Please!" She wouldn't stop though.

I kept running though. The rain hadn't stopped so I was completely soaked. I stopped running when I got to a village. Even though I'd lived in Malfoy Manor all my life, I'd never seen this village before. My parents and I normally use Floo or apparition to travel, so we never had to come to such a muggle place. I suspected there probably were a few witches or wizards that lived here, but they'd act like muggles. I looked round the village but there was no sign of Lexy.

My heart sunk when I decided to turn and run back to the Manor. The rain still hadn't stopped when I got home. I sighed and walked through the door into my living room. When I entered I found James with his head in his hands. Dad with a worried look on his face, Albus with a blank expression with his arm around Lily who had the same look as Dad did. They were all sitting on sofas.

"Did you find her?" Lily asked when she noticed I'd entered. I shook my head and everyone sighed. Dad waved his wand and dried me but before I could sit down there was a knock on the Manor door.

"I'll get it." I sighed. I walked to the door and opened it to see one of the last people I would expect to see. "Professor?"

"Hello Scorpius, I'm sure I've told you to call me Neville outside of Hogwarts." He laughed. "Might I have a word with you all?"

"Yes of course. Come in." I led Neville through to my living room.

"Uncle Nev?" Albus said when he saw our teacher walk through.

"Hello you three. Hello Draco."

"Neville, why are you here?" Dad asked after nodding his head.

"It's about Alex. She told me she ran away from here." He said sitting down.

"How did you know?" James asked, slightly lifting his head from his hands to look at Neville.

"She ran to the village and I bumped into her. She's at Hannah's mother's cottage right now. I thought I should just tell you." Neville answered.

"Thank you Neville." Dad said.

"I lost her at the village. I guess that was when she found you." I said.

"Yes probably. I better be off, we'll take her back here before we leave for home tonight, if she wants to come back sooner I'll take her." Neville said standing up.

"Can I come with you?" Lily asked quickly.

"Sure, if that's alright with you Draco?"

"Yeah that's fine. How late back will they be?" Dad asked.

"Before half ten for sure." Neville replied. Dad just nodded his head in response. With that Lily and Neville apparated away.

"At least we know where she is." Albus muttered.

"Yeah" I said.

"I'm going to bed." James said standing up.

"But it's only seven?" Albus said curiously.

"I'm tired okay." James snapped and left the room.

"I'll go see what's with him." Albus said as he stood up. "Are you coming Scorp?"

"No. No I'm going to wait for the girls to come back." I muttered as I went to it down. Albus left so it was just Dad and me. After a moment of silence, Dad finally spoke.

"So this deal?"

"What about it?"

"How did this come about?"

"Last night, Albus and James were talking about Lexy, like the good parts about her, and most of the stuff they said was inappropriate, like how nice her body is. So I told them to stop talking about her like that. Then they asked what I would have said if someone asked me what my favourite parts were about Lexy, and me being an idiot and talking without thinking first said that I like her smile, and the way she laughs, and how she can stand up for herself and is willing to do that for others. Then they caught on that I like her." I explained.

"And how does your deal work?"

"Lexy knows that James and Albus both like her, and she told them that she didn't want a boyfriend until she was at least thirteen because she felt she was too young for boys at the moment. Lexy's birthday is November the twenty third, so after then, we can try and tell her our feelings and see what she says."

"It's going to be tough fighting against two Potter boys though."

"I don't care, she's worth the fight." I said quietly.

"Well good luck Scorp. I have some work to do so I'll leave you to your thoughts." Dad said as he got up.

"Love you, Dad." I said quickly

"Love you too, Scorp." He said and left.

"All my thoughts are about Lexy though." I muttered to myself. "I wish you were here, Lex."

~O~O~

Lexy's POV

"Frankie? Lexy?" I heard from outside Frankie's bedroom at his grandmother's house.

"Yeah?" Frankie called, with the same suspicious look on his face as I had. We looked towards the door and Lily walked into sight. "Lily? What're doing here?"

"I asked Uncle Nev if he would take me here when he told us Lexy was here." She said then turned to me. "James knows Robin isn't a boy, Scorpius said, but he didn't say anything else. James was going to apologise when you ran away." She explained as she sat next to me on Frankie's bed.

"Where are the boys?" I asked.

"They're back at Malfoy Manor, we have to go back at half ten, Uncle Neville will take us though."

"Okay. You want to come and see Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." Lily smiled.

~O~O~

"Bye Uncle Neville." Lily called to Neville as he stood at the bottom on the steps that lead to Malfoy Manor's front door.

"Bye girls." He replied, with a crack he was gone. I looked to the large black door and sighed.

"C'mon, let's go inside. Draco expects us back by now." Lily said. She opened the door and we made our way through the corridor and stopped outside Draco's office. A light shone from underneath the door. I sighed and knocked twice on the door.

"Yes?" We heard come from inside. Lily opened the door and we walked in. Draco was sitting behind his desk reading a book. He looked up and saw us and his face relaxed. "Girls, you're back."

"Yeah, I'm really tired though, so I'm going to bed." Lily yawned and headed out the door.

"D-Draco, I'm sorry I-I ran away earlier." I stuttered, staring at my feet.

"Alex, it's fine." Draco said as he stood up and walked over to me. "I think Scorpius should still be up, he'll be in his living room if you want to tell him your back." I nodded and left the office, closing the door behind me.

I slowly walked through the corridor towards Scorpius' living room. I felt so bad running away from him earlier. He was only trying to help me after all. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I found Scorpius sitting on the sofa, he was leaning forward and staring at the wall in front of him with a blank expression on his face. He only noticed I was in the room when the door clicked shut, his head whipped round and he stood up.

"Scorpius, I'm really sorry I ran away from you ea-" I started to say, but I was stopped when I felt Scorpius' arms wrap around my waist and him pull me on my toes in a hug.

"Lex, it's fine. I was so worried about you, I couldn't find you at the village." He mumbled into my shoulder.

"I found Neville then" I muttered into his chest. "Oh Scorp, I'm so sorry." I said as I felt the tears grow in my eyes. I knew my hair had changed blue, there had been no doubt about it. Scorpius pulled me back and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"It's really fine now that you're back. Do you want to come and sit down?" He asked as he gestured to the sofa he's been sitting on. I nodded and followed him. We ended up sitting like we had when Scorpius had come home early from his holiday, with my legs over his and my chest close to his with his arm around my back.

"Lily said you told them that Robin isn't a boy." I said hesitantly.

"I never said who she was though." He replied with a rushed panic in his voice.

"It's okay, I wouldn't have thought you would have. You're not like that." I said as I leant my head against his shoulder. I could feel his head lean on mine and him pull me closer. Everything about this moment was perfect. I glanced at my hair as it turned a grassy green.

"Green means, uh happy?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, green is happy." I smiled.

"How come you're happy enough for your hair to change?"

"Well" I started, as I lifted my head to look him in the eyes. "you're not angry with me for starters." I smiled and put my head back on his shoulder. "I don't live with my father, so he can only mentally harm me, which is so much better than before. I have friends, and not ones that are going to leave as easily as the other ones did. According to Frankie, Roxy should be about to try and make up with me. I have this amazing new family with the Potters, Weasleys and you. Everything is just perfect, and I suppose it all built up in my thoughts and my hair couldn't help itself." I said as I drew shapes on Scorpius' hand that was on my leg.

"I was never angry with you, Lex. I never could be." Scorpius said quietly. I looked up to him to look at his face. He had a sad look on his face and didn't look me in the eye when I looked at him. I leant in and kissed him on the cheek, which made him look at me. His cheeks became pinker.

"That's good then." I giggled.

"Yeah" he smiled. "So what did you do with Frankie and Lily?"

"Well when Lily came over we went to go see Alice, and Alice wanted to play with my hair because it was so long. Then Lily said she's do Alice's hair, so I ended up doing Lily's hair. We were sat in a triangle doing hair for ages." I laughed.

"Merlin, Alexandria Munro, have you become a _girl_?" Scorpius laughed. I hit his chest but he kept laughing.

"Shut up, I have not." I pleaded, Scorpius kept laughing though. I changed my hair to fiery red to scare him. It worked. Scorpius stopped laughing and his face paled a bit.

"Lex, I was joking, don't get mad." He said. I laughed and changed my hair back to blonde. When he caught on to what I was doing he went in a huff and it was my turn to laugh for ages.

~O~O~

I got out of the shower in the morning and dried my body and hair then pulled on a pair of denim skinny jeans and a vest top. I also put on one of the robes Ginny bought me as we'd be seeing her today. Today was our last day at Malfoy Manor. I hadn't seen James since I ran away from him and Scorpius yesterday. And I don't know what I'm to say to him.

I pulled my brown hair into a ponytail and walked down the stairs towards the dining room, but when I got there I heard angry muttering. I put my ear closer to the door and tried to listen in.

"James, sit down." I heard Lily snap.

"No, I can't. Lexy hasn't come down yet." I heard James say, he was getting louder and quieter as he spoke. I assumed he was pacing. "What if she doesn't want to speak to me? What if I've ruined our friendship?" James said with a crack in his voice.

"She _will_ want to be friends with you." Scorpius said.

"You're just saying that because she actually spoke to you last night." James snapped.

"_I_ told her Scorpius was in his living room, and _I_ told her to go say she was back." To my surprise I heard Draco say, I didn't think he was even in the room.

"She still spoke to him." James muttered.

"She'll be coming down soon James, she'll have been packing that's why she hasn't come down yet." Albus said. Which was true, I had been packing before I went for my shower, that and I was listening into their conversation.

"James, just sit down!" Lily snapped "You're making me dizzy."

After Lily snapped at James everyone was silent. I waited a minute before I opened the door. I composted myself and pretended I hadn't been listening into what they had been saying for the last five minutes. I opened the door and everyone looked at me.

To my surprise, James hadn't sat down, he just stopped pacing. Everyone else was sitting though, with breakfast all in front of them. I looked at James and saw he was looking me in the eye with a sad look on his face. I didn't say anything as I shut the door behind me. I turned at ran towards James and wrapped my arms, my head resting on his shoulder and my face against his neck. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his head lean against mine.

"Living room" I heard Albus mutter.

With the scape of chair legs against the floor and the sound of the door opening and closing I knew we were alone. James' arms tightened around my waist. My toes were staring to hurt from leaning on them for so long, but I didn't care. I couldn't let James go. I held onto him like if I let go I'd never see him again, I was taking in everything about him. How his messy hair felt against my forehead. The smell of his skin. The strength in his arms as they pulled against my back. How much taller he'd become since I met him. The pace of his breathing as he held onto me.

"Alex I'm so sorry. I was worried that Robin was an ex-boyfriend, I admit that. And I know I'm the reason you ran away." James muttered into me.

"It's okay." I mumbled.

"You don't have to tell me, but who is Robin?" James asked cautiously. I pulled my head up from his shoulder and removed my arms from his neck, James let go of my waist. I held his hand and led him over to the dining table and got him to sit. I sat next to him and explained who Robin is.

Through the entire thing, James sat silently. When I told him about my dreams, he said nothing. When I told him about how she died, he said nothing. When I told him about my mother telling my father she would leave him twice, he said nothing. When I told him I'm terrified of my father, he said nothing. When I told him I was finished and he could speak now, he said nothing. He just took my hands and made me stand up with him, once I stood he cupped my cheek and rubbed his thumb over the scar under my eye. He then leaned in and kissed my scar through my eyebrow.

When he did this, I felt at ease. That it was a good thing that I just told him everything about Robin. I smiled and gave James another hug, but this time my arms went round his middle and me head rested on his chest.

_'Telling people won't bring her back.'_

* * *

**What do you all think? **

**Please review, follow and favorite.**

**HUGS AND BUTTERFLY KISSES!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to jamiesgotaglock and vmt19998 for both favouriting.**

* * *

"Bye Dad." Scorpius said to Draco. We were all in Scorpius' living room, which included Ginny and Teddy – who I noticed had been working out, his arms seemed bigger.

"Bye Scorpius." Draco said hugging his son. "Only wish your mother had been home for your visit."

"Next time." Scorpius laughed. With a crack, Scorpius, James, Albus and Teddy were gone.

"Bye Draco." Lily said.

"Thanks for having us." I added with a smile.

"Bye girls." He said. I held into Ginny and we apparated to the Potter's house.

"Hi girls." Harry said as he held out his arms. Lily and I ran into them and hugged him. "Right go upstairs and unpack and then come back down, we're going to The Burrow for dinner." Harry said when we let go. We all smiled and started to run up the stairs.

~O~O~

"You're back!" Lucy squealed as she ran over to Lily and me when we arrived outside The Burrow. Grandma Molly decided to have dinner outside again.

"We weren't gone very long Lucy" I laughed.

"Felt like ages." Lucy laughed when she let go.

"Come on you three! Dinner!" We heard Grandma Molly call over to us.

We ran over to the long table and sat down. I sat next to Lily and an empty seat. Actually there were a lot of empty seats around the table. Then I realised the only ones of my age that were seated were Lily, Lucy, Scorpius, James, Albus and myself.

"Arthur, I told you when you made that room up there that they'd use it too much. Will you be a pet and get the kids from the garden up and I'll get the rest of them?" Grandma Molly asked Grandpa Arthur.

"Sure" He replied and wandered to the bottom of the garden while Grandma Molly muttered to herself as she walked into her home. After a few seconds a bunch of people ran up from the garden. I watched as I saw Frankie, Alice, Fred and Molly run and take seats. Frankie took the empty seat that sat between James and myself. After a few minutes Grandma Molly came down with the rest of the Weasley kids. I could see Roxy's face had a hurt look to it when she saw Frankie didn't sit next to an empty seat for her. As the food was getting handed out I saw Frankie lean in towards me.

"Don't worry about yesterday, Dad told us to not say anything about it unless you spoke about it first." He whispered quiet enough for only me to hear.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"Right c'mon you five, how was your stay at Malfoy Manor?" Grandma Molly asked once all the food was handed out and we'd all started eating.

"It was fun." Lily answered. "Guess who's going to be trying out for the Quidditch team at school."

"You?" Hugo asked.

"Well, yes, but that wasn't who I meant." Lily laughed.

"Lexy then?" Fred said.

"Yes" Lily smiled.

"No. No I'm not." I said with a panic.

"Lex, we had this conversation, we need you!" Scorpius pleaded.

"What position?" Ginny asked.

"Keeper." Albus said.

"Or a Chaser." James added.

"Have you played a lot of Quidditch, Alex?" Uncle Ron asked.

"No, we played a three person team match – Slytherin verses Gryffindor – and it was my first time." I replied quietly.

"Who won?" Uncle George asked

"Slytherin." Scorpius said proudly. Everyone who was in or had been in the Gryffindor Quidditch team let out a grown, the rest of us laughed.

"Did you get that horrible rain we had?" Aunt Audrey asked.

"Um, yeah we did." Albus said hesitantly.

"Yeah" Lily murmured an agreement. I had to say something, everyone was going to wonder why we turned to silent.

"Yeah and Scorpius and I stupidly went out for a run at that time." I laughed.

"Yeah that was a stupid idea." Scorpius laughed, following my lead. "Turns out it's really difficult to keep up with Lexy when she's running, she's pretty fast." When Scorpius finished his sentence Rose gave out a snort. We all looked around at her, I noticed Aunt Hermione give a glare.

"Bet you're not _that_ fast." She said with a glare to me.

"How much?" I asked curiously.

"Five Galleons." Rose replied with confidence.

"Rose, whatever you're doing, stop it." Hugo mumbled.

"Shut it." Rose snapped at her little brother. "Munro, we got a deal? You and me race, whoever wins gets five Galleons?" Rose said to me with her hand across the table for a handshake.

"You're on." I said, I stood and shook her hand. Everyone gave a 'Oooooh' sound when I stood over her.

"After dinner girls." Grandpa Arthur mumbled.

"Of course." I said with a smile as I sat back down and continued eating.

~O~O~

"Right then." Hannah called; we decided Hannah would decide the race as she was the most impartial person here. "Everyone supporting Alex to the left, everyone supporting Rose to the right."

James, Scorpius, Lily, Lucy and Fred all rushed to the left. Roxy, Hugo, Molly and Louis ran to the right. Everyone else stood in the middle unsure of what to do.

By the end of deciding my side included James, Scorpius, Lily, Lucy, Teddy, Frankie, Dominique, Fred, Alice, Grandpa Arthur, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Uncle George, Uncle Bill and Aunt Angelina.

Rose's side consisted of Hugo, Louis, Victoire, Molly, Roxy, Grandma Molly, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Uncle Charlie and Aunt Fleur.

Our race was to run from the start of the long driveway, through the main gate which would be open, then down into the garden then get to the wall we toss the Gnomes over. As Rose and I walked over to the starting position I noticed flaws in Rose's plan. She was not dressed for this at all. I had my jeans and a vest and Converse – I'd taken my robe off before hand – however Rose was in a dress that went to her knees, she also had small delicate shoes on. There was also our hair. My hair was in a ponytail which would be perfect for running, whereas Rose had her bushy hair that went just below her shoulders, was loose and likely to fly in her hair depending on the wind. We got to the end of the drive way and turned around, getting ourselves ready to run.

Hannah sent up colourful sparks with her wand and we started running. Rose was a fast runner, but I was still faster. I got through the large gate first, and then Rose followed shortly after. I was half way to the finish line when I flew a few paces backward and landed on my back which knocked all the wind out of me. I got up and continued to run, Rose had run past me by this point but I was catching up. We were head-to-head when I glanced at her; she had a horrible look on her face, her nose was screwed up as she ran. I looked forward and sped up.

I got to the wall moments before Rose and Hannah sent Slytherin green sparks up from her wand. I lay on the ground trying to get my breath to a normal pace while Rose stalked back to Roxy and Aunt Hermione. I started to hyperventilate, my back hurt a lot and I was still winded. I tried to sit up, but that was when I realised I couldn't without there being some kind of pain.

"Lex, what's wrong?" I heard Albus ask near me.

"Oh no" I head someone mutter.

"Alex, can you sit up at all?" I heard Harry ask. I couldn't shake my head or say no, it hurt too much. A tear fell from my eye as I tried to shake my head.

"She's faking it!" I heard Rose shout.

"Will you shut up for once, Rose?" Teddy snapped. After about ten minutes of lying on the ground, I could finally move and talk. I allowed James to carry me into The Burrow and sit me down on the sofa. My breath went back to a decent pace as everyone piled into the living room.

"What happened? Why were you thrown back?" Grandpa Arthur asked cautiously.

"I know." A small voice said. We all turned to the direction of the voice – Aunt Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, you didn't." Harry said. Most of us gave him a confused look.

"I did." She replied quietly. "Alex, I'm sorry, I only meant to make you stumble, and it was only a race." She said to me. "I didn't think you'd keep running after you fell."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"She used a Confundus Charm on you." Ron said quietly. "Not the first time she's done it."

"Why was she unable to move for so long?" Frankie asked.

"Probably because I kept running." I answered as Scorpius sat next to me.

"I would have thought after that blow you would have been unable to move for much longer." Aunt Angelina said.

"I've had practice. Been pushed down the stairs a few times." I laughed. Everyone gave me a worried look – apart from Scorpius who was smiling. "What? Is it only Scorp and me that find that funny?" I asked as I looked round the room. Scorpius put his arm around me and laughed.

Apparently it _was_ only funny to us.

"Anyway…" I trailed. "Cough up, Weasley. We had a bet." I snarled at Rose. She handed over my money with a glare and walked over to the door to go upstairs.

"Rose, wait." Teddy called "I have news to tell you all." He continued, everyone looked at him with a confused look – apart from Harry and Victoire. "I've got a new job, I've become an auror." He said with a smile. Everyone congratulated Teddy, but Lily, Scorpius, Albus, James and me all looked at each other with the same look.

"The beach!" We all said in unison.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"The day we went to the beach, you asked Dad if you could talk to him, it was about this, right?" Albus said.

"Yeah it was" Teddy laughed.

~O~O~

_"Robin, don't do that here!" I whispered to my little sister. "Dad doesn't like it when we do that in front of him." I whispered._

_"But it's fun though, why does Daddy not like it?" She asked with her sweet voice._

_"I don't know, but you'll get hurt."_

_"Is that why Daddy shouts at you?" _

_"Yeah, but- but Daddy hits me too." I tell her with tears welling in my eyes._

_"Daddy wouldn't hit me."_

_"He won't if you don't show of what we can do." I plead. At that moment Dad walks in and turns on the television. Before I could do anything, Robin sneezed. Her turned bright white then back to normal. I saw Dad tense up._

_"Robin, what just happened?" He asked slowly. But before she could answer, she received a smack in the face._

_"Dad! Leave her alone!" I screamed, I then also received a smack in the face. "Robin, run!" I shouted at her. She got up and scrambled her way out of the house. "Run!" I screamed as I got a punch in the face._

"Run!" I shouted as I woke up. I shot up and saw James standing at the end of my bed. I let out a scream as I saw him. "James! You, you butt trumpet!" I shouted at him.

"A butt trumpet? Classy." He laughed. "You were shouting 'run' in your sleep so I came to wake you up." My hair turned pink as he spoke. "Don't worry though; Dad went on a mission with Teddy this morning, so Mum wanted to take us all to Diagon Alley. She's there now with Al, Scorp and Lily, and I think Lucy went with them too, she might have been here earlier. I think Aunt Fleur is taking Victoire with her to meet up with them for lunch. Mum wanted me to go with them when they left but I said I'd wait until you woke up." By the time James had finished what he was saying I'd gotten out of bed and locked him out of my bathroom as I went for a shower.

"Thanks James!" I called over the noise of the shower. I only had a quick shower and dried myself off. I looked to where I kept my clothes and found them all gone. In place I found a long sleeved purple dress. I sighed and put it on. It hugged my figure and actually made me look prettier. I also found a pair of purple flat shoes. As I put them on I noticed a sticky note on the wall.

_Try soft brown hair, it'll go with the purple._

_Love Lily and Lucy._

I groaned as I read the note. I brushed my teeth – grumbling nonsense to myself. I gave up the thought of fighting it and gave myself long light brown hair with a full fringe. I stepped out of the bathroom and to my surprise saw James sitting on my bed.

"Oh Merlin, Alex!" James exclaimed as he stood up. "You- you look, you look amazing!"

"I don't feel very amazing. Lily and Lucy stole my clothes and left me this awful dress." I grumbled.

"I like it. C'mon, Mum should be back for us by now. Then we're all going for lunch." James said. We ran down the stairs and into the living room where Ginny was waiting.

She apparated us to a café where we were apparently having lunch. I saw Lily and Lucy standing by the wall with Albus and Scorpius. I stomped over to them and grabbed them both by an arm.

"Sorry boys, I need these two." I said through my teeth. Scorpius and Albus were both staring at me with wide eyes as I dragged the girls away. "What the hell is this about?" I snapped indicating my clothes.

"It's for Albus." Lucy said quickly.

"Albus? What are you talking about?" I asked impatiently.

"Well you've been spending a lot of time with James and Scorpius, so we thought it would only be fair if Albus got to spend time with you too." Lily answered.

"But why the dress?" I whined.

"Because you look gorgeous, that's why." Lily answered.

"C'mon, let's go to the table" Lucy said "And sit next to Al." She said to me with a pointed finger. I pulled a face at her to which Lily and Lucy both laughed at. I sulked over to the table and sat next to Albus and Lily quickly snapped up the seat on the other side of me so neither James nor Scorpius could sit next to me.

After lunch was over we were told we good go for a wander round Diagon Alley. Lily, James, Scorpius, Lucy, Albus and me all stood up and made our way towards the door. Everyone rushed over to Quality Quidditch Supplies, apart from me. I took this opportunity to run away to a different shop. I knew exactly where it was because I'd been to it many times with my Grandmother. However I'd never been to this café before, so I wasn't sure which way to go.

_'Just go left.'_

I decided to ignore the voice and go right. I wasn't very surprised to see that as I continued down the Alley after turning right, I found the shop I wanted.

I looked at the window and sighed. Magical Menagerie had always been my favourite place in the Alley. As I walked around the shop I'd occasionally stop and peer into a cage. There were a lot of toads here, but I wasn't very interested in looking at them. I loved animals. When I was five, my mother bought me a copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. I would read it every day, and I'd never leave home without it, and if I didn't have it on me I knew exactly where it was. Take now for example, I don't have it on me but I know it's under my pillow in my bedroom at the Potter's. I couldn't wait to take Care of Magical Creature. As soon as I'd been told about the subject I knew I wanted to take it. I made my way across from the toads to a large corner full of various cats. They all walked toward me, I kneeled down to I could pet them all. I smiled as they rubbed against me, claiming myself for their own.

"Oh, hello." I heard from behind me. I turned to see a woman in a long dark red cloak. "Sorry I didn't hear the door, I'm the keeper of the shop. Can I help you with anything?" She smiled.

"No, I'm just looking around. Thank you though." I smiled. I got up and started to walk over to a cage that had a Giant Orange Snail in it when I heard a humming noise. I looked around but couldn't see where it was coming from. "Excuse me, but where's that noise coming from?" I asked.

"Oh that'll be the Puffskein." She smiled and pointed to a basket that sat next to my feet. I knelt down and picked up one of the round custard-coloured furry things and it started humming louder. I could see two small eyes looking at me.

"Hiya" I said to it. The Puffskein's humming became different.

"He liked you." The woman said to me.

"He does?" I smiled.

"Yes, they hum when they're contented and happy." She told me, I didn't say to her that I already knew that – Puffskein were in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

"How much for him?"

"Three Galleons." The woman told me. I dug my hand in the pocket my dress had. I handed over the money and she gave me a piece of parchment that contained information on how to keep Puffskein. I bit the woman farewell and set off to find friends.

It didn't take me too long to find them; they were still at the Quidditch shop. I carried my new pet in my hands as he hummed to himself. Everyone had just excited the shop when they noticed me walking over to them.

"Oh Lexy, there you are. Oh he's adorable!" Lily cooed over my Puffskein.

"Thanks, I just bought him like ten minutes ago." I laughed. After Lily held him for a while he became fidgety. We all examined him, then below his little eyes a pink thing appeared. It was very long and headed for Lucy's nose. "Oh, it's his tongue!" I said when I realised.

"What?" Everyone said.

"They eat anything, and they'll stick their tongue up noses to get, um food." I laughed. Lucy laughed as his tongue went in her nose.

"Didn't that bother you?" James asked once the tongue was out of Lucy's nose.

"Not really. It tickled, never know, he might do it to you." She laughed. James' face screwed up at the thought of it happening to him.

Lily handed me my Puffskein back to me and commented saying he needed a name. I decided I'd think of one later. Ginny called us all back to the café door where she apparated us all back to the house, along with Lucy.

"Oh you've got a Puffskein!" Ginny squealed. "I had a Pygmy Puff, I called him Arnold."

"I like that, a normal name. Not like fluffy or anything." I said.

"You could name him after a character in one of the books you've read?" Scorpius suggested. I agreed so we all sat around him and started calling out names to see which one he hummed louder for.

"Sherlock?" Nothing.

"Tarzan?" Nothing, but we all laughed.

"Christopher Robin?" Nothing.

"Holden?" Nothing.

"Nick?" Nothing.

"Benjy?" Nothing.

"Jay?" That got a little hum.

"Who's Jay?" Lucy asked.

"He's the main character in The Great Gatsby." Scorpius explained as he was the one who suggested the name.

"Jay Gatsby? Funny name." Lily said.

"Well his real name is James Gatz." I said.

"Oh, Puffskein, do you like the name James?" James asked him eagerly. The name James got no hum.

"What about Gatsby?" Albus asked. Gatsby got a loud hum.

"Okay then" I said picking my Puffskein up "Gatsby it is" I giggled as Gatsby's long tongue licked my face.

* * *

**Okay so Chapter Fifteen has been up for a few days, and I've had no reviews, and in that chapter I didn't put my questions at the end of it (Even though not many people have actually answered them), so I'm not going to chance that again.**

**What did you all think about this chapter?**

**Lily, James, Albus, Lexy and Scorpius have all left Malfoy Manor, did you like their stay there?**

**Do you think the stay should have been longer?**

**Would you like them to go back there again?**

**Did you like the conversation during dinner at The Burrow?**

**What do you think of the race?**

**What do you think of Hermione's actions?**

**What about Lexy and Scorpius' humor about Lexy being used to being battered about, what was that about?**

**Teddy's an Auror! What do you think?**

**What do you think about Lexy's memory dream?**

**Anyone notice the AVPS reference?**

**What about Lily and Lucy stealing Lexy's clothes?**

**And what about Lexy's Puffskein, Gatsby? **

**Please review, favourite and follow. **

**Hugs and butterfly kisses!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to LittleCharlielvashkov for following and favouriting.**

**Thank you to Paper Grenade for following.**

**Thank you to maxie210 for following and favouriting. **

* * *

**I just found out about how to figure out who likes me as an author.**

**So thank you to hungergamespettalover for putting me on the favourite list and having me on the Author Alert list. **

**Thank you to maxie210 for putting me on the favourite list and having me on the Author Alert list.**

**Thank you to shadowkat678 for putting me on the favourite list. **

* * *

ALSO!

**I've hit over a thousand views!**

YAY!

**Honestly, I'm ****_so_**** happy! Seriously, a huge thank you to everyone who has read any of my story about Lexy. **

* * *

"I thought your Dad's birthday was the other day though?" I asked Lily. I was sat on Lucy's bed while both Lucy and Lily rummaged through Lucy's wardrobe.

_'Hey look, it's Lucy, in a wardrobe!'_

I started laughing at what the voice said. Even though it was annoying pretty much all the time, sometimes it was helpful or funny. I knew I shouldn't like the voice when it's funny, but I couldn't help it.

"What's so funny? And yes, Dad's birthday was the other day." Lily replied.

"Oh it's just a book I've read, it's about a girl who finds a hidden world in a wardrobe." Lily and Lucy both give me a confused look. "Oh and her names Lucy." The girls then joined in laughing with me. "But yeah, if your Dad's birthday was the other day, why are we going to a party for it tomorrow?" I asked.

"Well, tomorrow it's James' birthday, the other day it was Dad's and in a few days it's Albus' birthday." Lily said.

"So every year we have a birthday party for the Potter guys." Lucy laughed, finishing for Lily in a more humours way I'd imagine.

Lily and Lucy went back to rummaging in the wardrobe. Both Lily and I had to borrow clothes from Lucy for the party. I didn't have clothes for this occasion, and Lily's clothes didn't fit anymore. Both of our busts had grown slightly during the holidays, luckily Lucy had clothes to spare. I could hear the girls mutter over what to wear tomorrow night, but I had no interest in that. I leaned over Lucy's bed and unlocked a cage that sat on the floor. A small humming came from the cage when the door opened. I reached in and picked Gatsby up.

"Hiya Gatsby." I cooed. I sat back on the bed and gave him a cuddle. Gatsby hummed in response. "Sorry you had to be in that cage, it's just Uncle Percy doesn't like you being out of the cage unless someone is holding you." I said. I stood up and walked over to the wardrobe. "Girls, you can just pick something for me to wear – I know you would anyway – but I'm going to go down and see the boys." I said into the wardrobe.

"Okay" Lily and Lucy mumbled in response.

I smirked and left Lucy's bedroom. Lucy's house was small, but still big enough for the four people that lived in it. I made my way down the stairs and walked into the living room where I found Albus on the three seated sofa, Frankie and James were on either side of him. On the floor sat Scorpius and Fred. I could see Harry, Ginny, Neville, Aunt Audrey, Uncle Percy and Uncle George talking to each other in the other room.

"Hey guys." I said as I was about to sit on the floor.

"Lex, you can have my seat." Frankie said standing up.

"Thanks." I said as I sat next to Albus. Gatsby let out a hum of content as he crawled over onto Albus' lap.

"Why aren't you with the girls? You know, picking out dress robes and stuff." Fred asked.

"I'm not into that, I said they could pick what I wear." I said. "Oh, no. They're going to pick out a dress for me." I said as I gently banged my head against Albus' shoulder. The boys all laughed at me and Gatsby hummed louder, clearly being more content with laughter.

"You'll be fine Lex. Are you singing tomorrow?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know what song. I want to do one, but I'd need someone else to help." I grumbled.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"It's a song done by a female, but there's two guys who features in it." I replied.

"I could do it." Frankie said.

"Frankie, are you serious?" James asked.

"Yeah, why not. It'd be fun."

"Frankie, you're the best!" I squealed.

"If you come round tonight we can practice." Frankie said, and then turned toward the kitchen. "Dad, Harry, can you come here a minute?" He called.

"What is it Frankie?" Neville asked when he and Harry had entered the room.

"Can Lexy please come over later?" He asked sweetly.

"That's fine with me." Harry said.

"Yeah, come over after dinner." Neville said, and they both left.

"That was easy" Frankie laughed.

Until we left, the boys and myself all talked and someone occasionally threw Gatsby in the air, making him hum louder. We never talked about anything important, just banter. I was comfortable with all the boys, but I'd never pick them over my girls.

When Neville called Frankie to leave, Uncle George called Fred too. Then I was left with Albus, James and Scorpius. I felt a little awkward because I was sitting in a room where two of the boys liked me, I felt a bit at ease to know I had Scorpius here though. Gatsby made his way back over to me and poked his tongue out looking for food. We all burst into laughter when we heard Uncle Percy yelp in disgust. Gatsby must have found something in Uncle Percy's nose.

~O~O~

James' POV

"Bye guys!" Lexy called from the doorway as she walked away. She was going over to Frankie's to practice the song they were going to do at the party tomorrow night. I got a weird feeling in my stomach every time Lexy spoke, I'd liked other girls before, and I'd had girlfriends, but this had never happened before. None of us spoke for a while; we just sat in the living room in an awkward silence.

"You three are boring tonight; I'm off to check on Gatsby." Lily announced as she stood up and left.

"I'm out of the deal." Albus said as soon as Lily had shut the door behind her.

"Why?" I snapped.

"Because I have no chance against my older brother and my best friend who all the girls say is 'the like most fittest boy in Hogwarts'." Albus replied. He put on a different voice at the end of his sentence which made Scorpius and me laugh. "It's true though, and I don't think Lexy likes me at all."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, a bit to eagerly. Albus gave me a look, he clearly noticed my tone.

"She talks to you two more." He said.

I've known my little sister for twelve years – all her life. And I've known my little brother for thirteen years, soon to be fourteen years – all his life. I knew when something was wrong, or if someone had been giving them trouble, or when they were lying, or when they just needed a hug.

"You're lying." I stated. Albus and Scorpius both looked at me in confusion. "I've known you all your life Al, I can tell when you lie."

"Well I'm not lying." He snapped. "Not fully." He muttered.

"Al, just tell us." Scorpius pleaded.

"Fine, I do think that because she talks to you two more she wouldn't pick me, but I've started to like someone else."

"Who?" Scorpius asked.

"Well you know Dad's friend, Dean?" Albus said hesitantly. Scorpius and I nodded in agreement. We'd both met Dean a few times, along with his wife Parvati and their children – twins my age and another that was a year younger than Al and Scorp, and a year older than Lily and Lexy. All to which are in Ravenclaw, like their aunt – well according to Mum and Dad. "Well you know his youngest, Jessica? Well it's her." Albus said slowly.

"Very pretty." I chimed. "Go for it." Scorpius agreed.

"I'm not sure."

"Al, just go for it." Scorpius said.

Just after Scorpius spoke, I realised something. It was Scorpius versus me. I was going to lose. Scorpius has the styled blonde hair that can flick about, I have the messy hair I inherited from my father and grandfather. We both have the same kind of build and we're both strong, but Scorpius is better with the girls than I am. I mean, sure I've had girlfriends, I certainly have a middle name that I lived up to. But Scorpius, Scorpius is a charmer. He's a gentleman, something I certainly can't say for myself. I don't know what Lexy thinks about house rivalry, but Scorpius is a Slytherin, he's in _her _house.

Maybe I should give up.

~O~O~

Lexy's POV

"Lily, you look stunning!" I squealed as she walked out of her bathroom. She had a purple dress on that went to her knees. It only had one think strap, and around her middle was a black best which made her figure stand out. Her long red hair was in elegant curls that shaped her face.

"Thanks Lex. Lucy's just coming through with your dress." She said. Lucy decided she would get ready with us for Harry, James and Albus' party.

"You picked out a dress then." I mumbled.

"Of course." Lily laughed. "Lucy, hurry up!" She shouted out the door. Lucy then came running towards my room, she looked as equally stunning as Lily. Lucy has a blue dress that flowed to her knees. She also only had one strap, I couldn't help but think of her silky dress like a waterfall. Lucy handed me a black bag with a coat hanger out the top. I walked into Lily's bathroom with it.

I shut the door and unzipped the bag, inside I could see white fabric. I took the dress out and slipped it on. When I looked in the mirror I saw a beautiful girl, she wore a white dress that hugged her figure and went to her knees. Down one arm she had a long flowing sleeve. I reached out to touch the sleeve in the mirror and realised it was me. I was this beautiful girl. How could I not have realised this a moment ago?

_'Because you're insane.'_

I grumbled at the voice that answered my rhetorical question. I walked out of the bathroom to see Lily and Lucy both pulling heeled shoes on, both matching their own dresses. The girls squealed as they saw me.

"Brown, go for brown hair." Lucy smiled. I turned my blonde hair brown and made it straight. The girls smiled with approval.

"What about my eyes?" I asked.

"What do you mean? Lily asked as she searched under her bed for something.

"I can change my eyes. I normally keep them green, but I can change them if they'll look better."

"Oh go brown, you'll look more beautiful if you match your hair." Lucy smiled, I turned my eyes brown and Lucy's smile widened. I took that as a good sign.

"Put these on." Lily said handing me a pair of white heels. I did as I was told and we left Lily's room and made our way through the corridor.

"Where's the party being held?" I asked.

"Oh in the ballroom on the first floor." Lily said smoothly. I stopped walking at stared at them both when they stopped a few paces in front of me and looked back.

"You have a ballroom and you never told me?"

"It never came up in conversation." Lily said.

"That isn't something to normally come up in conversation." I said shrugging off the fact no one told me. "Oh, I have to go check on Gatsby. He'll be hungry." I said and turned back towards my room.

"We'll be in the living room!" Lucy called behind me.

I made my way towards my room and walked in. When I entered I saw Scorpius sitting on my bed with Gatsby in his hand while his other hand held a cracker in front of Gatsby's mouth.

"Oh Scorp, you scared me." I said. Scorpius looked up at me and gave me a smile.

"Sorry, I was looking for you and I found Gatsby eating spiders." He laughed. I sat next to him on the bed and stroked Gatsby. "You look nice." Scorpius said as he looked back to feeding Gatsby.

"Thanks. So do you." I gestured to his clothes.

"Thanks." He stood up and put Gatsby back in his basket I kept him in, he hummed in content as Scorpius placed the cracker also in the basket. "Do you remember when I found you in the common room and dragged you to dinner?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

"You were reading The Great Gatsby." Scorpius smiled as he sat back down.

"So I was." I laughed as I remembered the night. "Why were you looking for me?" I asked.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck, you know for the song you and Frankie are doing." He smiled.

"Thanks you."

"Would you care to join me to find everyone else?" Scorpius asked as he stood up and put out his hand.

"I'd be delighted." I smiled as I took his hand.

We walked hand in hand toward the living room where we could hear laughing. Scorpius dropped my hand and opened the door for me. When I walked in I saw Lily, Lucy, James, Albus, Fred, Frankie, Rose, Roxy, Molly, Hugo and Louis. All of them were dressed up and ready for the party. I noticed Frankie and Roxy were hand in hand, so I assumed they were talking again – Frankie never mentioned it yesterday. I also noticed Rose sulking away from everyone else, she also had a lot of make up on, more than usual. When I walked up to Lily I saw Frankie nudge Roxy.

"Um, Lexy, can I talk to you a minute? Outside?" I heard Roxy asked. I nodded and followed her through the door I'd just entered. "Look, I'm really sorry about everything that happened, and everything I've said. Frankie told me harshly about everything I did, and I didn't realise until he told me, how bad it really all was." She said with an apologetic voice. "I'm not friends with Rose anymore. When I told her we had to apologise she yelled in my face saying this is why I wasn't in Gryffindor and saying I couldn't stand up for myself. When she said this I hit her in the face. I've been grounded for it but I left a bruise on her face so I guess it was worth it." She smiled. "Can you please forgive me?"

I didn't answer, I just threw myself in Roxy's arms.

"I've missed you Rox." I muttered.

"I've missed you too." She whispered.

~O~O~

The ballroom was amazing. It was decorated with Gryffindor colours and there were tables all around the perimeter of the room. At the top of the room there was a stage where there was a band and a DJ. I tried to not focus on that point of the room; it would just give me more stage fright than I already had. I reckoned the whole of Hogwarts was here, including some teachers.

When we entered the room the band kicked off. The loud music had an amazing beat to it so all of the younger generation – and some of the older generation – all got onto the dance floor to dance. Most of the time everyone was dancing. A quarter of the way through the party we sung Happy Birthday to Harry, Albus and James. We all took our seats round tables and had a piece of the giant cake that had appeared.

Roxy, Frankie, Lily, Lucy, the Scamander twins, James, Scorpius, Fred, his girlfriend, Albus, a girl I knew to be Jessica Thomas, and myself all sat around one table. I could see Albus whisper things into Jessica's ear which made her blush. I was happy for them, if they weren't a couple, they certainly would be soon. It also meant that I didn't have to worry about Albus liking me. I also saw Lily flirt with one of the Scamander twins. I made a mental note to ask her about that in a more private situation. The band kicked off and we all got to our feet and started dancing again. I danced with Scorpius a lot, also with James. Albus danced with Jessica all night, and Lily with a Scamander twin. I also danced with Lucy and Roxy, and occasionally Frankie when Roxy went to the bathroom.

At the end of a song the music stopped, when before a new song would start up. However the singer in the band got up to the microphone and the rest of the band left the stage, but the DJ stayed.

"I would like to welcome a very talented girl onto the stage." The singer said. I knew he meant me, but I couldn't figure out how he knew I could sing. "Along with someone who I believe is helping with the song. Lexy and Frankie!"

Frankie and I made our way into the stage, when we got closer to the singer I realised that the band was the same band that played at the Victory Party and had played the music for the song I sung. He wished us good luck and walked off the stage with the rest of his band.

The DJ started the music and Frankie leaned into a microphone. Everyone was on the dance floor, most of who had started dancing already.

**F: **"Just one night all we got. Just one night all we got. Just one night all we got. Just one night all we got."

**L: **"I ain't got time for you baby, either you're mine or you're not." As I sung most of the people Frankie and mine's age shouted with joy.

"Make up your mind sweet baby, right here, right now's all we got.

A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop." I grabbed onto the microphone and let my sleeve flow. My knee would pop with the beat, I noticed Frankie's knee was doing the same.

"A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now's all we got." The beat of the music blared through the non-visible speakers. Everyone danced more to this.

"At least I miss trips around the world,

Don't mean a thing if I ain't your girl.

"A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop.

A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now's all we got."

**F&L: **"A little party never killed nobody"

**L:** "So we gon' dance until we drop.

A little party never killed nobody, right here, right now's all we got." I couldn't help but smile when people shouted as I held a long note.

**F: **"All we got, all we got, all we got, all we got

All we got, all we got, all we got, all we, c'mon, all we got, got, got, got, got, got, got, got, got, got, got, got, got, got, got, got, got, got, got, damn." The crowd cheered as Frankie's voice became more and more distorted. I let out a small laugh. Everyone danced more to the beat of the song.

"Glad that you made it, look around" Everyone shouted when Frankie properly got into the song. This was clearly a side that no one had seen. The same as me apart from I'd heard him yesterday when we practiced.

"You don't see one person sitting down

They got drinks in their hands and the room's a bust

At the end of the night maybe you'll find love

Fake chit chat 'bout the things they got

And my stout reputation keeping it hot girl

At the party of the year I'm a master plan

If you make me realize I'm your man." Frankie had the microphone out of the stand and his head slightly bobbed as he sung.

**L: **"If the people get loud,

Underneath the moonlight

Hotsy-totsy, paparazzi,

Hold it while I take this pic." I sung with a smile on my face.

"Speak easy,

Rocking the fellas I'm breezy

Hope you can keep up boys,

'Cause believe me,

I'm the bee's knees" I sung with attitude. I'd dropped the smile and stared out into the dancing crowd.

"It don't mean a thing if I give you my heart

If you tear it apart, no, uh, uh, ah, oh.

It don't mean a thing if I ain't in your eyes

Papa that ain't gonna fly, no, uh, uh, ah, oh." I picked the microphone out of the stand and walked with the beat toward the centre and edge of the stage.

"It don't mean a thing if I give you my heart

If you tear it apart, no, uh, uh, ah, oh.

It don't mean a thing if I ain't in your eyes

Papa that ain't gonna fly, no, uh, uh, ah, oh." I walked back to the stand and slipped the microphone back in.

**F: **"Just one night's all we got. Just one night's all we got. Just one night's all we got. Just one night's all we got."

**L: **"What do you think Frankie?

Are you ready?" I sang looking at Frankie with a smirk on my face.

**F&L: **"A little party never killed nobody"

**L: **"So we gon' dance until we drop. Let's go on."

**F&L: **"A little party never killed nobody"

**L:** "Right here, right now's all we got."

**F&L: **"A little party never killed nobody, so we gon' dance until we drop."

**L: **"A little party never killed nobody." There was another cheer as I held the note again. Everyone danced more as the song faded with beats.

"Thank you!" I squealed once I caught my breath. "And happy birthday to Harry, James and Albus!" I said into the microphone, to which received a huge cheer.

Frankie and I walked off the stage. We walked towards our group of friends, who were accompanied with the rest of the family. I saw James' face light up when he saw me, I couldn't resist the urge, so I ran forward into his arms. My arms went around his neck and his arms around my waist. He spun me round once and put me back on my feet.

"That was amazing Lex!" He beamed.

"Thanks. Happy birthday." I smiled.

After that and a well done from the rest of the family and a few students and teachers we all went back to dancing.

~O~O~

"Hey Scorp, have you seen Lily?" I asked. The ballroom had slightly emptied seen as it was half past one in the morning.

"No, sorry Lex." Scorpius replied. I sighed and sat next to him at the table. "Why do you need her?"

"I don't _need _her, I just- it doesn't matter." I trailed off.

"Yes it does." Scorpius reassured me as he put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"It's going to sound so pathetic though." I sighed as I placed my head against his shoulder.

"Just tell me."

"We were going to stay in the attic with Lucy after the party, but Lucy had to go home, and I think Lily might have run off with one of the Scamander twins, and I don't want to go into her room and find them kissing, and I don't want to go to the attic and spend the night there and find out in the morning that Lily had forgotten." I explained.

"I can come up to the attic with you, and then if she's not there I can walk you to your room." Scorpius offered. I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Oh would you, Scorp?"

"Yes of course I would." He smiled and stood up and offered his hand. I took it and we walked up the stairs. When we got to the attic we found it was empty. I sighed and we turned around and headed for my room.

"Do you want to come in? I think I can hear Gatsby humming so he's clearly awake." I asked when we got to my door.

"Sure." Scorpius said. I opened my door and found Gatsby still in his basket, his cracker finished. "Hey there, old sport." Scorpius said as he picked up Gatsby. I laughed when I heard what he said. The three of us sat at the top of my bed. Scorpius and me both had out backs against the headboard, Gatsby was cuddling into Scorpius' shirt. Scorpius' arm was around my back and my head was on his shoulder.

"We seem to like sitting like this." I laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." He laughed. Gatsby hummed at our laughter. "Al told me he asked Jessica out. You upset?" He asked. I looked up at him with a confused look.

"Why would I be upset?"

"Well, you knew Al liked you, I didn't know if the feeling was mutual."

"Oh, well the feeling wasn't mutual."

"What about James? Is the feeling mutual with him?" Scorpius asked.

"Where are you going with this Scorp?" I asked.

"I'm not going anywhere with it. Just curious."

"Have you fallen head-over-heels in love with Rose like she wants you to? Just curious." I smirked, placing my head back on his shoulder.

"Very funny, and no I haven't. I never will." Scorpius I laughed.

"Why not?"

"She's crazy!" He laughed "I prefer girls to be less obsessive than her." I could see the ends of my hair turning a light pink; luckily Scorpius wasn't looking at my hair.

"You shouldn't have too much trouble finding one of them then." I muttered.

"True, but I'd have to like her to date her, and she'd have to like me too."

"I'm sure a lot of girls in Hogwarts like you though." I said before I could stop myself.

"Thanks, I can but I don't like them. Speaking of Hogwarts, you excited about going back?"

"Yeah, a bit. I can't wait to get back to the common room. No offence to any of the Weasleys or Lily, but there's been a lot of red hair going about the place." I laughed, Scorpius laughed with me.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I take it you and Roxy are friends again?"

"Yeah we are." I explained everything she had told me before the party.

"Good night everyone!" We heard a muffled voice shout from down stairs.

"Party must be over." Scorpius muttered. "Merlin, it's quarter to three in the morning." He said with shock. He picked up Gatsby and placed him on my bed and stood up, I stood up too and walked with him towards my door. "You were amazing tonight Lex." Scorpius said with a smile when we stopped at the door.

"Thanks Scorp." I said. Then I did something I think neither of us was expecting. I leaned up and gave him a kiss of the cheek. "Night, see you in the morning." I said with a smile.

"Y-yeah, see you in the morning." Scorpius said with a flustered voice. His cheeks had a pink tint to them as he turned and walked out of my room. I shut the door and smiled.

_'You like Scorpius, you like Scorpius!'_

"So what if I do?" I mumbled as I slipped out of my dress.

_'So you _do_?'_

"Maybe, and it's none of your business."

_'I'm in _your head_!'_

I sighed as I pulled on my pyjamas and crawled into bed. I picked up Gatsby and cuddled into him under the sheets. He hummed with content.

"Night Gatsby." I mumbled. I smiled as he hummed in response.

* * *

**I LOVE THE GREAT GATSBY! I just thought I'd put that out there. You know, Lexy's Puffskein's name, the reading the book in the common room, the song in this chapter which is from The Great Gatsby soundtrack from the 2013 film. **

**I feel no one actually reads my Author Notes?**

**But anyway, here are my questions.**

**What do you think of the little bit at the start with Lexy and the boys?**

**What did you think of James' POV?**

**What do you think of Albus' decision? **

**James verses Scorpius - who will win?**

**What do you think of the girls' dresses?**

**What do you think about the Scorpius and Lexy moment before the party?**

**What do you think about Roxy and Lexy becoming best friends again?**

**Lily and a Scamander twin, ****_wink face._**

**What do you think about the song that Frankie and Lexy sung?**

**What do you think about Frankie helping Lexy?**

**What do you think about the Scorpius and James moment after the party?**

**Lexy might like Scorpius, what do you think?**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses. Please review, follow and favourite.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to 2012dogs for favoriting.**

**Thank you to naminobaka4lyfe for following.**

**Thank you to two Guests for reviewing (well it might be one guest, they both said basically the same thing and were on different chapters.) but to respond to them both - please don't stop reading because Lexy doesn't like who you'd want, I'm not going to tell you who Lexy ends up with, but I do know.**

**Thank you to maxie210 for reviewing in messages and sending me the messages, it means so much to me. **

* * *

Today was very hectic. Ginny took us all to Diagon Alley to shop for our school equipment. When we got there we get greeted with what seemed hundreds of red-headed people. It seemed everyone decided to come today. After hours of fitting, searching, reading, testing and buying, we were finally allowed an hour to do whatever we wanted. With Gatsby balancing on my shoulder I followed my friends to Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Going to buy a broom for when you're on the team Lex?" James laughed.

"No, I'm not going to try out for the team. I don't like playing." I grumbled. It took about fifteen minutes before everyone got what they wanted.

"I'm going to go see Dad, anyone coming?" Fred asked then turned towards his father's shop. Almost everyone agreed and followed Fred along the Alley.

"I'm going to go see if I can get a new bed for Gatsby, so it'll be easier for him to stay in the dorm with us." I told Roxy who had decided to stay with me, along with Lily and Lorcan Scamander – who had asked Lily out a few days after the party.

"Sounds good." Roxy smiled. We walked over to the shop I'd bought Gatsby – Lily and Lorcan walked hand-in-hand. I pushed the door open and headed towards the beds. Roxy rushed over to the cats. "Oh look at them" She squealed.

"Get one then." I called over.

"But what about Gatsby? We sleep right next to each other. A cat might hurt him."

"Not if you get a friendly one, I've got Gatsby here, we can see if there's any that like him and then you can pick one." I smiled.

"Oh Lexy, you're the best." She squealed as she picked Gatsby up off my shoulder.

After half an hour I'd bought a bed for Gatsby and Roxy had finally picked a cat. The cat was all black, apart from its paws that were white and it had two white marks under its nose that looked like a moustache. The cat also really liked Gatsby, when it rubbed against Gatsby claiming him for itself Gatsby hummed.

"What're you going to name your cat?" I asked Roxy as the four of us walked towards the Leaky Cauldron where we'd been told to come back to if we were done before our hour.

"I don't know, what do you think Lils?" Roxy called over her shoulder to Lily.

"What? Oh, um, how about Jamie?" Lily suggested as she broke her concentration from Lorcan.

"Jamie? I love it!" Roxy squealed as she hugged her cat. Jamie was well trained, if you put him down he would follow you with no hesitation. "Sorry Jamie, I have to put you in your cage, I don't think Aunt Hannah would take to well to a cat wandering around her pub." Roxy said as we got to the door.

We all walked inside – Jamie now in his cage – and soon found some of the adults around a large table that Lily told me Neville had put there so that on days just like this when almost every Weasley was here we could all sit together. Round the table sat Ginny, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Angelina, Uncle Bill, Aunt Audrey, Uncle Percy and Luna Scamander. They all greeted us warmly when they say us coming.

"What's in the cage, Roxy?" Aunt Angelina asked her daughter.

"I bought a cat." Roxy said with a smile. To my surprise, Aunt Angelina didn't object to having a cat. The adults moved about the place so the four of us wouldn't be sitting at the edges. Lorcan sat next to his mum and next to Lily, Roxy sat next to her mum and I sat in between Ginny and Aunt Hermione. They ordered us butter beers and we all chatted as we waited for the rest to come back once the hour was over.

~O~O~

"Ginny!" A voice shouted from the living room, Ginny, James, Albus, Lily and me all turned our heads towards the dining room door. We all stood up and ran towards the voice. When we reached the living room we saw Aunt Hermione. Tears were falling down her face and she was blotched with soot, having clearly used the fireplace to get here.

"Hermione, what is it?" Ginny asked as she walked towards Aunt Hermione. Ginny's face had paled and we all knew why. Harry, Teddy and Uncle Ron were all Aurors, something had happened, they had been on a mission.

"Harry and Ron, they're in St Mungo's we have to go now." Hermione gasped.

"O-okay. Kids, Floo to the hospital after us." Ginny said, and with flames they were gone.

"I'm going to get some clothes." Lily said with tears running down her face. She ran away up the stairs quicker than we could stop her.

"I'll go help her." Albus said, his face as pale as Lily's.

"I can't go to St Mungo's." I muttered, Scorpius and James gave me a confused look. "I had to go to counselling, I should actually still be going but I refused to go last year. They'll recognise me there."

"No they won't. Not if you change your hair colour, and if you change its style, and maybe your eye colour too." James suggested.

"That's brilliant!" I exclaimed "I'm going to run and feet Gatsby before we leave." I said and ran up to give Gatsby a few crackers.

After feeding Gatsby I saw Albus walk downstairs with a bag, I assumed it was full of clothes. However I heard something from Lily's room. I crept in to see Lily sitting on the floor leaning against her bed, just like I do in the shower when I have a memory dream. She hugged her legs and cried into her knees.

"Lily, c'mon. We have to go." I whispered as I held her hands and got her to stand up.

"What if he's not okay? What if he doesn't make it?" She whispered through her sobs.

"He'll be fine." I said as I led her down the stairs. "He's Harry freakin' Potter. He'll be fine." I said which made her laugh.

"Ready to go?" I asked when we reached the living room.

"Yeah, Lily I'll take you." James said as he led Lily into the fireplace with him. In a second they were gone. Albus went next. Which left Scorpius and me.

"You haven't changed what you look like." Scorpius reminded me.

"Oh, right." I said. I turned my hair bright blonde, like Draco and Scorpius' hair. Then made it go to below my shoulders. "Ready."

"No, your eyes. Turn them grey like mine, since you've already got the hair." He laughed. I turned them grey and looked to him for approval. In flames, we disappeared.

When we arrived at St Mungo's I tried to avoid eye contact with any Healers. I knew exactly what the Healer that took me for counselling looked like, she had brown hair that didn't go past her chin, and she had a horrible nose that you couldn't help but stare at when you first met her.

I followed Scorpius to a part of the hospital that they created from Harry's request. It was used only by Aurors and Hit Wizards. Outside a room sat all the Weasleys. I couldn't see Ginny, Lily, Albus, James, Aunt Hermione, Hugo or Rose, so I assumed they were in with their husbands and fathers.

Grandma Molly was pacing the corridor muttering to herself while Grandpa Arthur tried to stop her. Victoire was sobbing into Teddy's robe, from what he was wearing and the bandage around his arm I would've guessed he'd been on the mission with them. Lucy was sitting on Uncle Percy's lap, hugging into him as he stroked her hair. Molly sat next to her parents; both her and her mother were looking at their feet.

Louis and Dominique sat next to each other, they held hands as the spoke quietly in French, Aunt Fleur chiming in like normal. Uncle Bill sat next to his wife and held her hand. Uncle George was still in his work suit, clearly coming straight from work. Roxy and Fred sat at his feet, not really doing anything. To my surprise, Uncle Charlie was also here – this must be bad.

When Grandma Molly saw Scorpius and I she rushed forward and enveloped us in a hug.

We sat outside the room for what seemed like hours. Then a Healer came up to us and told us that both Harry and Ron were in a stable condition and were both going to be fine. We all relaxed. Uncle Charlie bid us all farewell as he had to get back to work. Many more Healers went in and out of the room, and one finally let Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur in.

"Are you sure we can't get you anything?" A Healer asked.

"No, we're fine. We'll just wait for my brother and Harry." Uncle George told to woman calmly. For the past while Healer's would come up to us and ask if we needed anything, like a potion for our nerves or something to keep us all awake for longer.

I sat with my head leaning against Scorpius' shoulder. I felt like I shouldn't be here. This was a family thing. Scorpius and I weren't family, and even though were not, Scorpius is certainly more a part of the family than I am.

"What about this one?" I heard a Healer ask in one of the small rooms across the corridor.

"No, not seen her in over two years." Another Healer answered.

"She'd be in Hogwarts by now wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, that big family out there clearly has kids that are in Hogwarts, maybe one of them knows who she is?" The first Healer suggested. I felt my stomach tense up when the second Healer spoke.

_'It can't be, it won't be.'_

I couldn't help but agree with the voice. It can't be.

"Excuse me?" One of the Healers said as they both approached us all.

"Yes?" Uncle Percy asked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we were wondering whether any of the younger people here go to Hogwarts?" The second Healer asked.

"Yeah, all of them go to, or had been to Hogwarts." Uncle George answered. "Why?"

"Well we were looking for a girl, she's on our records and we haven't seen her in a while. She should be at Hogwarts by now, so we were wondering if-"

"Don't you have contact records?" Uncle Bill said, interrupting the Healer.

"Well, normally we do, but in this case, they can't be traced." A Healer said weakly.

"Please, if you could just tell us if you know her." The other Healer persisted.

"Fine." Uncle Bill snapped.

"Her name is Alexandria Munro, do you know her?"

We all shared a look to each other. I knew what everyone was thinking. They were wondering why I needed to come here, and why I stopped turning up. They were wondering whether they should tell them that _I'm _the girl they're looking for. They were wondering if I wanted them to know it was me. I felt a nudge in my ribs. I glanced up at Scorpius.

"Run" he whispered. I gave him a confused look. "Run." He whispered again.

Before I knew what I was doing, I stood up and ran down the corridor as fast as I could.

"Alexandria!" I heard the Healers shout after me. I could hear them chase after me. "Close the fireplaces!" They shouted.

_'Shoot, try the door! Run, run, run!'_

I ran towards the door that led outside, luckily they hadn't locked them. When the cold air hit my face I continued running. I didn't know if they would continue chasing me but I wasn't going to take that chance. When I got far enough away from the hospital I realised I had no idea where I was.

It was dark, I was cold, and I had nowhere to go. I pulled out my wand and pointed it towards the road. In a second a large purple bus appeared in front of me.

"You ain't got any bags?" A man said as he came to greet me.

"Well spotted." I said plainly.

"Right then. Where to?" I pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to him.

"Can you take me there?" I asked.

"Course we can." The man answered in a stupid voice. I climbed on the Knight Bus and picked a bed.

"Can I get that back please?" I asked.

"Oh right course" The man said as he handed me my piece of parchment. I paid for my bed and refused a hot chocolate. After fifteen minutes of being thrown about on the bed the man came back with an owl on his arm. "Sorry, but might you be called Lexy?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh well it's just this owl came and it had a letter for a Lexy. And well the bird won't leave, I think you _have _to reply." I sighed and took the owl from him.

"Thanks" I muttered. The owl hopped off my arm and on to the end of my bed post. I unravelled the parchment and a quill fell out.

_'Lexy,_

_I don't know where you went to, I tried to find you after you ran. The Healers are pretty annoyed at us right now and tried to get us to tell them how we know you and where you live, but lucky for all of us Dominique has been studying law. Dom told them we didn't have to tell them anything, they got into an argument which was pretty funny when Aunt Fleur joined in. _

_Anyway, I've told the owl that it can't leave until you reply. Just let us know you're safe. I've gone back to Albus' and I'll wait for you there. Ginny said to me that she and Lily, Albus and James are going to spend the night at the hospital waiting for Harry to wake up. Please reply quickly._

_With love from a very worried Scorpius.'_

I smiled as I read about Dominique and Aunt Fleur sticking up for me. I flipped the parchment over and picked up the quill.

_'Scorp,_

_When I left I got on the Knight Bus, I'm still on it right now. I'll be back tonight for sure. _

_I'm going to visit Robin. I'll see you later. You don't have to wait up for me though, unless you really can't sleep._

_Love, Lexy.'_

I wrapped the quill in the parchment and handed it to the owl. The owl flew off through the door that the man came in with it. I sighed as I lay on my bed. After fifteen minute of staring at the ceiling the bus stopped.

"What's your name? Uh Lexy? This is your stop." The man said from the doorway.

"Thanks" I muttered as I got off the bus.

I was stood in an old village. It was late so not many people were out, and the people that were out were muggle teenagers. I walked for about five minutes before I reached an iron gate attached to a stone and concrete wall. I pushed the creaking gate open and followed the chip path through. I looked around; it was pretty dark so even though I knew where I was going off by heart, I wasn't sure if I was going in the totally correct direction.

After five minutes of walking and turning various corners I stopped at a white headstone. I knelt down and read it, just to make sure it was Robin. In black lettering the words, 'I'll love you forever. My baby sister, taken before me.' were carved into the stone. It was Robin. I'd asked to write the message for her grave. It didn't feel right that my parents did it. Seen as one of them is the reason that she had to be here.

"Hi Robin." I whispered as tears fell down my face. "I've put myself in a lot of danger coming here. If Dad comes out for a moonlight walk, he'll find me." I moved to sit next to Robin's headstone and stroked it, like I would do to Robin's hair when we were scared or sad. "The Healers at St Mungo's know I'm still about, they found me today. I ran here though. I don't want to go back there. They can't make me talk about you, none of it helped. They tried to convince me that my dislike towards Dad made me imagine that he killed you, but I know it was him. That's why they didn't arrest him. They thought I was just a delusional nine years old, little girl. Mum of course wouldn't tell the police the truth." I was interrupted by the owl from the Knight Bus. It flew down and stuck its leg out. I unravelled a new piece of parchment and a quill fell out again. I squinted my eyes and read the letter.

_'Lexy,_

_What do mean you're visiting Robin? Where are you? Are you still on the Knight Bus? Tell me where you're going and I'll come with you. _

_Lexy please, I'm really worried. _

_Please give me answers._

_Love, Scorpius.'_

I sighed and turned the parchment.

_'I'm at Robin's grave. You don't have to come here, by the time you get this I'll be on the Knight Bus on my way home, I promise. I'll see you soon._

_Love, Lexy.'_

Scorpius was going to be really mad at me for not letting him come here, but I had to be alone. Alone with Robin. I sent the owl away and turned back to Robin's grave.

"That's Scorpius who's writing, he's my best friend. I think I like him, but I don't think he feels the same way, but I won't have a boyfriend until I'm thirteen. I've decided that and it's final. No one can convince me otherwise – not even Scorp." I smiled. "I don't live at home anymore. Dad moved back in with Mum so I live at my friend Lily's house now. She's got two older brothers, they both liked me, but now Albus – he's the middle child – he's got a girlfriend so he doesn't like me anymore. James – the oldest – he likes me too, well I think he likes me. I don't know how I feel about him. I wish you could tell me what you thought, even if you'd only be ten." I confessed. "I miss you Robin." I sniffed as I stood up. "I better get going, it's after midnight and Scorpius is going to be really annoyed with me if I don't get home soon." I said.

I walked towards the iron gate, I quietly shut it and walked through the village. I looked around at the streets I used to run about and let the wind catch in my hair. I walked past a house that sat in the street, it wasn't connected to any other house like the others were, it just sat there, and it stood out from the rest. My eyes became wider when I realised this was my Mum and Dad's house. I sped up before I could be seen. However, luck wasn't on my side tonight. I heard the door open and three voices fill the silence of the street air.

"Can we walk to you your apparition point?" I heard my father ask.

"Oh thank you." I heard my Grandmother respond.

"Such a wonderful night" I heard my mother say as her heels clacked along the pavement. "oh, there's a girl there" She whispered.

"Probably a muggle." Grandmother muttered.

"Doesn't look like she's from around here." Father muttered in a judging tone.

"I can hear you, you know." I called out before I could stop myself. "And I'm not a muggle." I spat.

_'Shut the hell up! What are you doing?'_

"Alexandria?" My mother asked quietly, the clacking of her heels had stopped. I stopped and turned around as I pulled out my wand and pointed it to the road.

"Mother" I said, just in time the Knight Bus appeared. I ran on just as my father started to walk towards me with an angry look on his face. "Quick, a muggle!" I shouted and the bus sped off.

I sighed and sat on a bed. I told me man to take me to Harry Potter's home. I paid for my journey and refused another hot chocolate. After a long and jumpy bus ride I was finally home. I stepped out of the bus and walked towards the door. When I was inside I couldn't hear any sound or movement. I checked the living room but it was empty. I checked Scorpius' room, it was also empty.

I pushed on towards my room, I couldn't think where Scorpius was, maybe he went back to the hospital? I opened my bedroom door and found Scorpius sitting on my bed; he was sat in the same space as he had been sitting after the party. Gatsby was in his hands asleep. Scorpius also looked asleep, his head was drooped down and his fringe which he'd been growing recently covered his eyes. I picked up Gatsby and put him in his basket. When I turned back, Scorpius was stirring.

"Hey Scorp, I'm back home" I said when I sat near him on my knees near this thighs. Scorpius' eyes shot open as I spoke.

"Alex!" Scorpius called as he moved forward quickly and hugged me tightly underneath my arms. I smiled as I pulled him closer by wrapping my arms around his neck. "I was so worried. I thought that when you said you were going to Robin's grave that you meant it was by your old home and you'd run into your father." He muttered into my shoulder.

"I did see him." I said quietly. Scorpius broke our hug so he could look me in the eye, our foreheads almost touching.

"You saw your dad?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah, but I got on the Knight Bus before he could reach me, and I just shouted for them to drive because there was a muggle, so they didn't hear where I went to."

"I wish you let me come with you." He sighed as he leaned forward so our foreheads were touching now.

"I know, but I needed to see her by myself." I muttered. "Are Harry and Uncle Ron going to be okay?" I asked, suddenly remembering the whole reason we were at the hospital.

"Yeah, they'll be fine." Scorpius laughed, clearly noticing the rush in my voice. "James said that Harry woke not long after you ran away, Uncle Ron is still unconscious but he'll come round soon if he hasn't already."

"That's good then." I pulled Scorpius into another hug. "I'm sorry I made you worry Scorp."

"It's fine Lex, but it's really late, maybe we just keep it to ourselves that you didn't come home until one in the morning." He laughed.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." I smirked. Scorpius pulled our hug apart and kissed me on the cheek and quietly said goodnight and left for his room. This time it was my turn to blush at being kissed on the cheek.

Does Scorpius Malfoy like me?

* * *

**YES HE DOES!**

**Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? Sorry for my update schedule being weird.**

**What do you think of the Diagon Alley bit?**

**Lily and Lorcan? ;)**

**Roxy's cat? (And you can get cats with that kind of markings, my Granny has a cat with a mustache)**

**What do you think about St Mungo's Healers?**

**What do you think about Lexy running away?**

**What do you think about Scorpius and Lexy sharing letters?**

**What do you think about the content of these letters?**

**What do you think about Lexy speaking to Robin's grave?**

**What do you think about Lexy seeing her family?**

**And finally, what do you think about Lexy and Scorpius' little moment at the end there?**

**Please just answer some of these questions, even if you answer one?**

**_Little sneak into the next chapter - first day back to Hogwarts. Second year begins!_**

**Hugs and Butterfly kisses.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to xxxlovehurtslovekillsxxx for following and favoriting.**

**Thank you to evilmidget66 for favoriting. And for having an amazing name, seriously, it's totally awesome.**

**Thank you to shadowkat678 for reviewing.**

* * *

**In the morning I am going away to Belladrum. For those who don't know what that is, it's a music festival. I won't be back until Sunday (my time), so I won't be undating until at least Monday, I won't promise an update on Monday.**

* * *

**I just wanted to say that this chapter was a right Bellatrix to write. I swear in real life, but I don't feel comfortable doing it here, so I'm gonna say Bellatrix instead of the B word. Which it weird 'cause it was in the last book. O_O**

* * *

September first. It had finally arrived. Scorpius had gone back home a few days ago, so that he could see his parents for a few days before he started fourth year. Some of us were waiting on the platform.

"Hello everyone." Luna said with a dreamy voice, on either side of her was her sons, Lysander who had a relatively glum look on his face, and Lorcan who had a wide smile because him and Lily had locked eyes with each other and were now right in front of each other with their fingers locked.

"Hello Luna." Ginny replied with a smile.

"Who are we waiting for?" Lysander asked.

"I think Draco and Astoria are coming with Scorpius, and then George is coming with Fred and Roxy. Percy is coming with Molly and Lucy. Hermione and Ron, oh they're coming this way now." Harry answered; we all turned to see Hugo running towards us to greet us. Rose didn't say anything; she just looked around the platform.

"And here comes Bill with Louis." Ginny said pointing to the other side of the platform.

After ten minutes and some running through platform walls and apparition, the rest of the Weasley's here all here.

"Ready to go?" Uncle Ron asked. Everyone nodded and muttered agreeing words.

"Wait, what about Scorp?" I said stopping in my tracks as I looked around the platform. I couldn't see any bright blonde people about the platform. "Scorpius!" I shouted.

"Alex, I'm here!" I heard a voice shout from the crowd. I turned and saw him running with his trunk behind him. "Sorry I'm late guys" He panted. "Family goodbyes are annoying, but look who I'm talking to." He laughed as he looked round at the Weasleys.

~O~O~

"Found an empty one!" Albus called, the train had started moving so we all rushed to get seated. We all tried to pile into a compartment but soon realised there wasn't enough space. This time we had, James, Lily, Albus, Jessica, Scorpius, Fred, Fred's girlfriend Shelley, Lucy, Lorcan, Roxy, Frankie, Alice, Hugo and myself.

"How are we going to do this?" I asked lightly.

"Well Shelley can sit on my knee." Fred suggested.

"Oh good idea Freddie. If you're a couple then the girlfriend can sit on the boyfriend's knee, just so we'll have enough space." Shelley said. We all agreed because no one could think of anything better.

Fred sat down and Shelley hopped on his knee. Frankie sat down and Roxy sat on him. Lily and Lorcan both sat down. Then Jessica sat on Albus. Lucy, Alice and me stood awkwardly as we were the only single girls here. The others that stood were Scorpius, James and Hugo. The boys all sat down, then there was one empty space left. Alice ran for it and Lucy and I gave her a look as if to say why-would-you-do-that?

"I'm a first year, you can't expect me to sit on their knees." She laughed.

"I'm sitting on Scorpius!" Lucy said quickly. Everyone but Lucy, Scorpius and me made an 'Oooooh' noise. "Hey, no. I just don't want to it on James or Hugo's laps, they are my cousins." She protested. I sighed as I was left standing. I almost fell over when the train started moving quicker.

"Come here." James laughed with his arm out wide. I walked over and sat on James so that my back was against the window.

We were all talking in a large group. Various subjects floated about, Quidditch, teachers, subjects, Quidditch, why Filch was so ugly, who had the worst childhood hair – Albus and James won seen as they 'inherited the Potter curse' as they said. But I never really paid any attention because at my back, I could feel James hand. He'd got a piece of my hair and was twirling it around his fingers. I had to try and hide my smile.

"Hey Jessica." A voice called from the compartment door. We all looked around and saw a very pretty girl. "Very cosy in here aren't we." The girl giggled.

"Hey Mandy, everyone this is Mandy, she's a Ravenclaw in my year." Jessica said.

"Hi" Mandy waved. "Jess, we were wondering where you were."

"Who's we?" Jessica asked.

"Well there's me, Patricia, Marc, Liam, Katy and Caspian." Mandy smiled. "Actually there's Caspian now." She said as she turned her head.

A boy came into sight. He had dark brown hair that had soft curls through it. He had a charming smile and was in good shape. All in all, a very good looking boy.

"Hey Jess, are you coming through?" He smiled.

"No I'm going to stay with Al." Jessica replied as she rubbed Albus' hand.

"He can come too." Caspian suggested.

"No, we're going to stay with Al's family." Jessica gestured to the rest of the compartment.

"Oh, hey everyone." Caspian smiled. We all either gave him a nod or a quiet 'hello'. "I'm Caspian, I'm a third year Hufflepuff." He smiled. No one said anything so Lily broke our awkward silence.

"I'm Lily." She said, "You know Albus, my brother. That's James my other brother. Hugo, Lucy, Fred and Roxy my cousins, Shelley – Fred's girlfriend, Frankie and Alice – brother and sister, that's Scorpius, this is Lorcan and that's Lexy." Lily said as she pointed us all out. Caspian nodded as he memorised our faces.

"Well I recognise some of you. Obviously James, Al, Scorpius, Lily and Lexy. I was in the hall when those photos were stuck everywhere." He laughed.

"Alex" I cut in.

"Sorry?" Caspian asked.

"I'm Alex, not Lexy. I don't know you, only my friends call me Lexy." I said plainly. I could see James, Scorpius, Lucy, Hugo and Roxy smirk.

"Right, sorry Alex." He smiled, which just annoyed me, I didn't want him to be friendly. Something about this boy told me he wasn't normal, but to be fair, I'm not normal. Maybe I should just try and get on with him. He's not done anything to me.

_'Yet'_

I ignored the stupidity of the voice and looked back to Caspian.

"It's fine." I muttered in response.

After Caspian and Mandy left we all got changed into our Hogwarts robes – girls first then boys second – after we were all changed and seated again the conversation changed to the sorting.

"Are you nervous Alice?" Frankie asked his little sister.

"A bit" Alice muttered.

"What house do you want?" Jessica asked.

"Ravenclaw" Alice said proudly, clearly things hadn't changed from when I asked her.

"I had an argument with the Sorting Hat." Roxy laughed.

"I was really happy the Hat put Lysander and me in different houses." Lorcan said, Lorcan was a Gryffindor and Lysander was a Ravenclaw.

"I was almost a Hufflepuff" Shelley laughed "I know there's nothing wrong with that, but I'm far happier in Gryffindor."

"You think that's bad?" Jessica laughed "I was almost in _Slytherin!_ Can you imagine? Lord Voldemort's house? No thank you! Filthy Death Eaters." We all went silent, Jessica didn't know who she was talking to.

"Jess" Albus said quietly. "Scorp, Roxy and Lex are all Slytherin, I'm named after a Slytherin and the majority of Scorp's family were Death Eaters."

Jessica looked around the compartment in shock. Scorpius patted Lucy who then stood up, Scorpius stood up and walked out of the compartment. Roxy stood up and scowled at Jessica and walked out, following Scorpius. I got up as well and walked to the door and turned around.

"You don't use your eyes, do you?" I snarled as I pointed to my Slytherin tie. "Gatsby, Jamie." I called up to the luggage. Out of a cat box jumped Jamie who landed gracefully, then following him Gatsby fell into my hands. I turned around and walked in the direction as my friends.

"Excuse me?" I asked the lady who pushed the cart with the sweets. "Have you seen my friends? A blond boy, and a dark red headed girl?"

"Oh yes, the boy came into my part of the train, then the girl followed him. I don't think they knew that part of the train was there. But I told them they could stay there if they'd had a spot of bother. You can go through as well if you like." The lady responded.

"Thank you very much." I said sweetly. I walked past the lady and towards a door at the end of the train. I walked into a large compartment, there were a few seats like the other compartments and there was a book shelf full of books – clearly the trolley lady reads when she's not selling sweets.

Scorpius was sat on one of the seats, he was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. His face had no expression on it, but he still looked really sad. Roxy was stood by the window, I could see she was crying silently. I walked over to Roxy and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I brought someone to see you." I said quietly, trying to find my voice. Roxy looked at me with teary eyes, then she noticed Jamie at my feet. She sunk to the floor and took her cat in her arms and hugged him. She cried into his fur and he purred into her arms. I walked over to Scorpius – who was now sitting back – I sat next to him. "I brought someone to see you too." I said as I held up Gatsby. Scorpius gave me a slight smile and picked Gatsby up. Gatsby cuddled into Scorpius' robes. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, I don't know why I'm taking this so badly. Dad told me before I went into first year that I'd have this sort of trouble. Even Uncle Ron told Rose to not talk to me, but Albus spoke to me." He said the last bit with a smile. "I know my family were Death Eaters" His smile faded, he turned his head to me. Our eyes meeting I saw he had tears growing, close to spilling. "But that doesn't make me a bad person, does it?" He asked, I could tell he really needed me to answer, he really didn't know if he was a good person or not. It near broke my heart to see him so sad, I don't know whether that was because of my feelings I couldn't put a proper name to, or because he was my best friend.

"Oh Scorp." I said as I pulled him into a tight hug. "You are _not_ a bad person. You're one of the kindest people I've ever met." I said into his ear. I felt him smile as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Guys?" Scorpius and me let go of each other and turned to the door. Roxy lifted her head from Jamie to also look. In the doorway stood Albus and Jessica. "Jess has something she wants to say." Albus said, with that he walked away.

"Scorpius, I'm _so_ sorry, I completely forgot about your family, I really didn't mean that you were a Death Eater – even if your whole family was." Jessica said, I had a feeling she wasn't a very kind or genuine person, especially when it came to apologies. "But Roxy I don't know how I offended you, or you Lexy." Before I could tell her she didn't actually offend me, Roxy exploded.

"You don't know how you offended me?" She screamed as she stood up. "You called me a bloody Death Eater!" Jessica looked very scared; she'd started backing away when Roxy walked forward. The four of us were slowly making our way through the train, and attracting a lot of attention. "Do you not know who my Dad is? George Weasley! The man who had his brother taken away from him because of a Death Eater! My Dad went into a hell of a depression because of that, you know why? Because he had no memories without Uncle Fred!"

We'd just passed the compartment that we'd left earlier. At the corner of my eye I could see Fred, Lily, Albus, James and Frankie all following us with confused faces. Apart from Fred, Fred seemed to understand what Roxy was shouting about, even though he hadn't heard the start of the argument.

"And you come along and call me a Death Eater, well Jessica." Roxy spat, "That doesn't sit okay with me. So you can either apologise or you can face a few tempers from some Weasleys!" By this point, the whole carriage was watching Roxy shout. The rest of the Weasleys – apart from Molly - were watching as well now.

"I ain't apologising." Jessica laughed. I could hear Albus grown behind me. "And I doubt your brother or your male cousins would hit a girl. And the female cousins, well Rose is a wimp when it comes to physical fights. Lily isn't strong; she's a weedy little second year, like you. Lucy, ha, no chance. I don't think Lucy's clever enough to know how to punch someone. Molly isn't here, and if she was, she wouldn't fight, she's a Prefect. You however, you've put up a little fight, but in a contact fight, you'd lose." As Jessica pointed out all the flaws in Roxy's plan by hitting every female member of the Weasley/Potter family one-by-one, I could see them all share a look.

Defeat, shame, pain and anger. However they all still looked like they'd fight if they had to, but they knew they'd lose.

"So yeah, your family's pretty pathetic." Jessica spat.

"You forgot one." I said. Everyone looked around to see who had just spoke. I stepped forward and placed my hand on Roxy's shoulder. She stepped back into the edge of the crowd and I took her place – my hair flaming red.

"You're not a part of that family." Jessica said with some courage.

"No, but family means a lot to me. And that family has taken me in over the past year, made me feel like I actually fitted in. And you just insulted them." I said calmly. I didn't want to lose my temper just yet.

"And what are _you_ going to do about it? I'm not afraid to fight you." She shouted.

Before she could do anything I swiftly turned to my side and lifted my leg and kicked her in the jaw. I couldn't help but thank myself I wore black tights under my skirt today. Jessica fell back, her nose was certainly broken.

When she got up she ran straight towards me, knocking me over. She sat on top of me, forcing my arms to stick to my sides. While she punched me in the face over and over, I couldn't hear anything. When I got into the fight with Derek Parkinson, everyone was shouting, but not this time, either they were and I couldn't hear anything because of my adrenaline rush, or they were silent, which didn't seem plausible.

"Lexy! Lexy, fight back!"

I glanced up to see who had broken through my silence. Alice Longbottom. Her skin was very pale, and the reflection from the sun through the clouds made her blonde hair look white. Reminding me of a little girl with white hair, with a face full of fear.

"Lexy, fight back! Please!" I heard her shout again.

_"Lexy, fight back, please!" _

I looked back to Jessica's screwed up face, that wasn't Alice that shouted me that time. It was too high a pitched voice to be her.

_"Lexy!" I heard Robin shout._

_"Robin, no! Go away!" I shouted in response. She couldn't get involved, not again._

"Lexy!" Alice screamed.

At that moment I snapped out of it. I lifted my knee and jammed it into Jessica's spine, causing her to screak. She loosened her grip on my arms, letting me move them. I reached up and pushed her face with my hand with enough force to get her off me.

I got to my feet the same time as she had. I threw a punch to her jaw and kicked her stomach. She curled up in pain, but before I could do anything else, I felt someone pull me back. I looked back and saw Albus.

"Yeah, I'm definitely breaking up with you." He said with anger through his teeth to Jessica.

Albus directed me towards our compartment, on our way there the boy called Caspian caught my eye, and he gave me a smile then turned around. I found it really strange because his best friend and I just got into an open fight. I think James noticed because he followed him and showed up to our compartment after us.

In the compartment everyone was very silent. Shelly fixed my face after the fight with her wand. Fred and Roxy went off to a compartment by themselves, I think Roxy was still really angry. I curled up with Scorpius since James was gone. I sat with my legs over his, his arm around my back and my head on his shoulder.

No one said anything until James came back. He had a straight face and wouldn't tell any of us where he had been, but I knew. He went to see Caspian.

~O~O~

I followed the crowd towards the carriages pulled by the Thestrals. I hadn't spoken since the fight, my memory about Robin put me in a strange mood. In the Hall, the Sorting Hat sung his song, and sorted the first years. I clapped loudly when Alice was sorted into Ravenclaw. McGonagall spoke a few words and the feast begun. I could see Jessica sitting with some friends, she had a very sorry look on her face, but it was clear that the sympathy was for herself.

"Lexy," Roxy spoke, breaking my focus. "I think you should go to Wainscot later, just to see if nothing needs a Healers attention."

"I'm fine." I said with a course voice.

"No you're not." Scorpius said. To be honest, I was shocked that Scorpius was siding with Roxy, I thought he'd agree with me that I was fine. "Go see her, just in case."

"Fine, I'll go tonight." I said, I didn't want to argue with Scorpius.

~O~O~

When we got into the Slytherin common room Roxy and I ran onto different sofas. We lay right across them laughing.

"Back off! These are ours!" Roxy shouted to the first years who were examining the room. I laughed with agreement.

"You two are insane. You'll get into trouble if one of them claims you were bullying them." Scorpius said as he sat down on my sofa. I sat up, a bit away from him and looked to Roxy – who was casually sprawled out across her sofa.

"Roxy, I do believe mister fourth year is telling us what to do." I said in not normal voice.

"Why yes, Lexy, I believe you're right." Roxy said in the same voice I had spoken with.

"Shut up." Scorpius laughed. We stayed up for the next few hours just randomly talking, avoiding the topic of Jessica. It was nice to be back in the Slytherin Dungeons. Back with Roxy and Scorpius. Feeling free and not worrying about what I did. I always had a fear at the Potters that I would do something wrong, and they'd stop liking me, I knew that was a stupid thought, but I couldn't help it.

"I'm going to bed. Are you coming Lexy?" Roxy said as she stood up and smoothed down her robes.

"No, I've got to go see Wainscot, but you can go now, you don't have to wait up." I replied. Roxy said a goodbye through a yawn and made her way up stairs to our dorm.

"Do you want me to wait up for you?" Scorpius asked lightly when Roxy was out of sight.

"No it's okay." I said as I stood up, Scorpius stood up with me. "I'm going to go see her now anyway. I'll see you in the morning." I gave Scorpius a quick hug and a light kiss on the cheek and strode away towards the portrait hole. I walked with a slight smirk on my face because I knew Scorpius was blushing. I was sure about it.

~O~O~

I strode into the second year Slytherin girls' dorm and sat on my bed.

"Lexy, is that you?" I heard a whisper from the bed next to mine.

"Yeah" I whispered back. Before I knew what was going on someone had run across the room and sat on my bed with me.

"What did Wainscot say?" Roxy asked.

"Nothing much, she said I was coping very well with having being in such a brutal fight. I made a joke about being used to it; she didn't find it very funny."

"It seems only you and Scorp find them funny." Roxy smirked. "Is there something going on with you and Scorpius?" Roxy nudged me. "I know I've been a terrible friend this summer, so you never know, I might have missed something out."

"No, nothing is going on between me and Scorpius." I answered plainly.

"Well" Roxy started as she stood up, "I think there should be." She walked back to her bed and climbed under her covers.

"Not until I'm thirteen. Hey Rox?" I said as I pulled my cloak off.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wondered why we can see outside, but we're in the dungeons?"

"Yes! I always wonder that. Do you think we're the only dorm that can?"

"Maybe, I reckon we're just positioned slightly different to the rest of the windows." I replied.

"I like it being different though." Roxy said as she lay in her bed staring out the window. "I like being able to see the stars and not the Giant Squid." She laughed. I joined in laughing.

"Good night Roxy." I said as I drew my silk curtains around my bed.

* * *

**Review, follow and favorite please.**

**Question time!**

**What do you think of Mandy and Caspian?**

**What do you think about the fight?**

**What do you think about Alice being in Ravenclaw?**

**What do you think about Lexy, Roxy and Scorpius being back in their Hogwarts home?**

**Not many questions this time. **

**I actually had a completely different middle to this story, if you want to know about it, please PM me, I'd be happy to share.**

**HUGS AND BUTTERFLY KISSES!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long, I had no idea what to write about, but that will change soon. I know what's going to happen. it's just difficult to get there.**

Belladrum was amazing, but I still hate camping. -_-

* * *

**Thank you to a Guest for reviewing.**

**Thank you to Shadowkat678 for reviewing.**

* * *

September first stupidly fell on a Friday, so we had two days with no actual school work to do. I let Roxy sleep in; seen as we didn't have to get up, I decided it would be okay for her to sleep for a few more hours. She'll wake up when she's hungry.

I went for a shower and got dried and dressed. I put on my training top and a pair of trousers that muggles usually call 'trackies'. I pulled on a long sleeved cloak with a regular lengthened back. I shook my dry hair about my head deciding how to change it, I picked dark brown hair that went to my waist, I then French braided it down the back of my head, it stopped at the bottom of my ribs. Satisfied with the way I looked I walked back into the dorm and went to my bed, gracefully falling and looking for shoes.

When I'd found a decent pair for exercising I got up off the floor and sat on my bed to put them on. That's when I noticed the two other girls that shared the dorm with Roxy and me, were awake. They gave me a soft smile when they noticed I was there, I mirrored their faces and went over to the small basket next to my bed. I patted Gatsby and picked him up, he hummed with content and snuggled into my cloak.

When I made my way to the common room, Scorpius was sitting by the window staring out into the murky waters of the Black Lake. He didn't notice me as there were a few people awake so the common room wasn't silent. I snuck up behind him and went close to behind his ear.

"Having fun?" I asked quietly. I held in my laughter as he swung round to face me. He had a freaked out expression on his face.

"Merlin, Lexy! What was that for?" Scorpius asked with a pant.

"No reason, just wanted to make you jump." I giggled. "So, are you having fun?"

"I was, it's very peaceful looking into the Lake." He smiled. "Why are you up so early? And where's Roxy?"

"Roxy's sleeping, and I was going to go to the Room of Requirement, I haven't been running since," I stopped, remembering when the last time I ran was. "Since I ran away from you." I said looking at my feet. Scorpius stood up and grasped my arms gently.

"Hey, you can't feel bad about that anymore." He said with a rush voice. I knew he was right. I nodded in response. "Can I come with you?" He asked, letting go of my arms.

"Come with me?" I asked with a confused expression.

"Yeah, like to the Room of Requirement? I'd like to exercise too."

"Sure, do you have clothes?" I asked, I didn't think he'd want to exercise in jeans and a hoodie.

"No, but I can ask the room to give me some. I can change there and then change back when we're about to leave." He said with a matter-of-factly manner.

"Okay then." I smiled. We rushed to the seventh floor and entered the Room. Inside we found a large running track, some weights, and some robes hanging from the high ceiling. To one corner there was a room separator and a pile of clothes on a small table. Scorpius walked over to them, picked them up and walked behind the room separator.

I started jogging around the track, warming up my muscles. Scorpius soon joined me; he was also wearing muggle clothes, including a pair of 'trackies'. He also had running shoes on and a vest that showed off his muscles. I noticed he must have got his hair cut when he was back home, it was all a bit shorter, even the fringe he'd been growing. It was still long and fell stylishly over his hair line to one side. I tried to not gaze at him for too long. However he looked round at me and I snapped my eyes back to the track a bit too quickly than I should have.

_'You fool'_

I ignored the voice and ran a bit faster, breaking out into a proper run. Scorpius soon caught up with me, to which I wasn't very surprised about.

"Hey, Lex?" Scorpius said with a heavy breath.

"Yeah?"

"Do a flip." He commanded. Without hesitation I leapt forward onto my hands, pushed off them and landed on my feet and continued running. Scorpius let out a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're just," He looked to his feet while he ran. "You're amazing."

I stopped dead in my tracks, processing what Scorpius – my best friend, the guy I trusted first with Robin, the guy I think I like – had just said.

Is he just being nice? Does he really mean that? I'm not amazing, I know I'm not. Could anyone even think that? I think Scorpius is amazing, but I like him. Does this mean Scorpius likes me?

"Lex, you okay?" Scorpius asked, he'd also stopped running.

"Uh, yeah. Do you want to do some weights now?" I asked quickly. We walked over to the weights and started with some relatively light ones then worked our way up.

Scorpius and I both started with the same weights, then after so long we would take the heavier ones. I could see the frustration on his face when he saw I could use the same ones as him just as easily. Even though we were competing, we would never take a heavier weight too soon. We may have magical cures for broken bones or hurt muscles, but we weren't stupid enough to have to use them in this situation.

I took a heavier weight, and Scorpius took the same weight. He took another, I took another.

"You won't get this one." Scorpius said confidently as he put his weight down.

"How do you know that?" I asked teasingly.

"I'm a fourteen year old guy, I could only do this one this year." He smirked as he picked up the weight. I put mine down and picked up the same weight as he just did. His face fell slightly when I picked it up with ease. "Okay how does that work?" Scorpius asked with an exhausted face.

"I had to be strong growing up. Just in case I had to push a fully grown man off me while he tried to kill me." I smirked. "What about you? I doubt Al is this strong."

"I had to be strong growing up." He smirked. I gave him a confused look; I couldn't think of why he would need to, his father probably wouldn't think twice about hitting his child. "Let's just say, I got a lot of hassle when I was a kid."

I gave him a look that said I-will-find-out-what-you're-hiding. He just smirked and picked up a heavier weight, I did the same. After five more minutes we gave a very heavy weight a weary look.

"Can you do this one?" Scorpius asked.

"Can you?" He shook his head in defeat. "Nor can I." I lied. We put out weights down and I asked the room to give us a sofa. We walked over and sat on the sofa.

"Still got more to do remember." Scorpius reminded me after we rested for ten minutes.

"Yeah we do." I said as a leapt up on my feet. I headed over to one of the robes hanging from the ceiling. I griped my hands high up and pulled myself up. Scorpius soon joined me on the other robe. We slowly worked our way to the top, our arms still a bit sore from the weights.

"I'm done." Scorpius called from his robe. We both slowly made our way down to the floor. When we touched the ground two doors appeared.

"What's in there?" I asked him, he clearly asked for it seen as I hadn't.

"Showers, you might not, but I certainly need one." He laughed.

~O~O~

I cleaned my clothes with my wand and put them back on, my hair was still wet but I didn't really care. I made it go to half way down my back; I shook it about so it went into wet strands. It looked good though. Scorpius was still in his shower so I asked the Room to get rid of all the exercise stuff and asked it to make a sofa chair appear. After five minutes Scorpius finally came out of the shower, he had his old clothes back on and his hair was as wet as mine.

"C'mon, we better get to lunch." I laughed when Scorpius tried to sort his hair.

We made our way away from the seventh floor only to be met by two girls pulling each other's hair out. A boy ran past us and grabbed one of the girls, Scorpius ran and did the same to the other girl.

"What is going on here?" The boy asked. That's when I recognised him and the girl he was holding onto. It was Caspian and Mandy from the train yesterday. I looked at the other girl's tie.

"Merlin, you're both Hufflepuffs and you're fighting?" I said.

"Hey, you taught us to stand up for ourselves and fight!" The girl snapped.

"Yeah, you fought Jessica on the train." Mandy snapped.

"I didn't mean for you to get into fights though. Why are you two fighting?" I said with an exhausted voice.

"She tried to steal my boyfriend!" The girl snapped.

"No I didn't!" Mandy shouted. Both girls were struggling to get out of the boys' grips.

"That's it!" Caspian shouted. He pulled out his wand and said the words, "Expecto Patronum". I large glowing horse flew out of his wand and galloped away.

"Manly," I smirked, Caspian stuck his tongue out at me as he struggled to hold Mandy. After a minute, Professor McGonagall and Professor Finch-Fletchley came running through. Professor Finch-Fletchley was the muggle studies teacher, he was also head of Hufflepuff.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall asked sternly. Both girls stopped struggling and faced the Professors. "Mr Malfoy, Mr Macmillan and Miss Munro, you may leave, thank you for whatever you've done."

We wasted no time leaving the corridor; I certainly didn't want to hear them get into trouble. We quickly walked towards the Great Hall, but we stopped walking so quickly when we knew we were far enough away.

"Why do you both have wet hair? It's not raining outside." Caspian asked, breaking the silence.

"We're just out of the shower." I explained. "Separate showers," I said quickly when I saw Caspian's expression turn to disgust.

"That's alright then." Caspian said with a wink. I saw Scorpius tense up when Caspian winked, we opened the Hall doors and walked in, not many people were here for lunch yet. "Bye Lexy." Caspian said then turned to the Hufflepuff table.

"Alex!" I snapped loud enough for him to hear. Scorpius and I walked over to the Slytherin table and found Roxy. We explained where we'd been. She soon forgot about it.

~O~O~

"Lexy!" I heard someone whisper. I stopped in my tracks. I was about to head out to the Black Lake to meet my friends. It was after dinner and still very hot. I looked around and saw Alice hiding around the corner of the corridor.

"Alice?" I asked cautiously. She stepped out from the corner, she was clutching her wrist and it looked like she'd been crying. "Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, rushing over to her.

"The girls in my dorm are really mean; they think I only got into Ravenclaw because Dad is a teacher and the head of a house." She sobbed. "Can you take me to Dad's room? I don't know where it is, and you're the first person I've seen that I know."

"Of course I will." I said, I guided her down the corridor. "Everyone's outside, you can come and join us after if you want?"

"Really?" Alice asked, her eyes lit up slightly.

"Yeah, of course. But when classes start you have to try and make friends."

"I will." She said. I knocked on the office door next to the greenhouses.

"Come in." A voice called. I opened the door, Neville was examining a plant by the window. He looked round to the door with shock to see his daughter crying before him. Alice ran into his arms and cried. "Alice, what's wrong?" He asked in a hushed voice as I closed the door behind me. Alice explained everything about the girls and their opinion, she said one of the girls bent her hand back and that's why her wrist hurts.

_'You are a terrible example for people.'_

"C'mon, let's go to Madame Wainscot, she'll give you a potion for your wrist." Neville smiled, he guided us up to the hospital wing and explained to Wainscot that Alice needed a potion.

After Alice's wrist was better, Neville gave her a kiss on her forehead and went back to his office. I walked with Alice to the Black Lake. Sitting by a tree I saw; James, Fred, Shelley, Albus, Roxy, Frankie, Scorpius, Lorcan, Lily and Lucy. Alice sat next to Lucy and I sat in between Scorpius and Roxy.

"Where've you been?" Lily asked me.

"Um, well, Alice had a bit of bother and couldn't find Neville's office so I had to take her there." I explained.

"What 'bit of bother'?" Frankie asked immediately.

"Just the girls in my dorm," Alice said quietly. "Come here," She said standing up. "I'll explain everything." Alice and Frankie walked a bit away so we couldn't hear them talking.

Everyone continued their conversation they were having before we interrupted them. I wasn't paying much attention to it because it was about the school Quidditch teams. I grew a bit of hair so I could play with it. I could see James smirk out of the corner of my eye. Suddenly my concentration was broken by Roxy snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I looked around in confusion, Alice and Frankie were back and everyone was looking at me. "_What_?"

"I said you'll be at the Slytherin Quidditch trails, won't you?" Roxy said.

"No, we've had this conversation before; I shall not join the Quidditch team." I explained for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Oh Lexy, stop being such a buzz kill and just go for it!" Lily snapped.

"No," I said standing up. "And I don't see why you want me to join so freakin' much!" I snapped. "I'm not joining, that's that!" With that I walked off.

I didn't pay much attention to where I was going, just so long it was away from all my friends. I ended up walking to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but away from Hagrid's Hut. I sat cross legged in the sun, my elbows resting on my legs, my fingers tangled in my hair. I closed my eyes and felt the cool wind against my face.

"Alex?" I heard someone say. I mentally groaned to myself and looked up at who was walking towards me.

"Well you finally got my name right." I snapped at Caspian who was still making his way towards me. He sat next to me and looked at me. "What do you want Macmillan?"

"Oh, straight to the surnames?" Caspian said with a fake hurt expression and a voice to match.

"What do you want?"

"I was just going for a walk in the sun and I happened to find a certain Slytherin girl sitting all by her lonesome. So me being the charming gentleman I am, I thought I would come and keep said girl company." Caspian said with a charming smile.

_'You said you wanted to be away from your friends, _he _is not your friend.'_

"I'm sure," I said sarcastically. "What's the real reason you're here?"

"Well, I might not have been entirely honest, I might have saw you leave your friends and I might have followed you when you headed towards to Forrest, I didn't want you to get into trouble." Caspian explained.

"I can take care of myself." I said coldly.

"I'm sure you can, but I didn't want to take any chances."

"Why? I got into a fight with one of your friends yesterday and you're all nice and charming to me the next day, what is the matter with you?" I snapped.

"So you find me charming?" He asked with his eyebrows raised, completely avoiding my question.

"You're too confident." I said, avoiding his question.

"I like being confident." He said proudly.

"It doesn't suit you." I smirked.

"Merlin, did I just get a smile out of the ice-hearted Princess?" Caspian laughed.

"I'm not an ice-hearted Princess." I snapped.

"No, you're _the _ice-hearted Princess."

"Oh shut up, you know nothing about me!" I snapped. "Just because I haven't smiled in your presence doesn't mean I'm some kind of evil, horrible person!" I shouted.

"Chill Alex, and I know you better than you think."

"Oh how on Earth could you know much about me?" I snapped, my hair turning fiery red.

"Well I know that you're a metamorphmagus." He laughed, I glared at him in response. "I know you're a talented singer and guitar player."

"Everyone knows that, I've sung in front of people on four occasions."

"I know you're a half-blood."

"No one cares about blood type anymore."

"No, but being Pure-Blood is still pretty good." Caspian said as he sat up straight.

"Let me guess, you're a Pure-Blood."

"Yes, I am." He said proudly.

"Well so is Scorp, no one cares anymore." I snapped.

"Fine, but I also know that you have problems at home." I snapped my head round to face him.

"H-how do you k-know t-that?" I stuttered.

"A hunch, that you've just confirmed. You said to Jessica that the Potters and Weasleys have been like a family to you, I took a guess that you've not seen your parents since your first day here."

"Well you're wrong, I've seen them twice since my first day." I snapped. I got to my feet and started to run away, the tears streaming down my face.

_'How could he have guessed that? He's a Hufflepuff and he figured that out. You have to be more bloody careful when you speak now!'_

I tried to ignore the voice, but it was right, I did have to be more careful when I spoke now.

* * *

**Questions..**

**What do you think about Lexy and Scorpius' training session?**

**What do you think about Scorpius telling Lexy she's amazing?**

**What do you think about Caspian?**

**What do you think Caspian is up to? If anything?**

**What's with all these girls fighting?**

**What do you think of Alice and Frankie's relationship?**

**What do you think about Caspian and Lexy by the edge of the Forest?**

**Please review, follow and favorite. And please answer some questions?**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses.**


	21. Chapter 21

**2000 VIEWS! XD I'm ****_so_**** happy.**

* * *

**I want to thank shadowkat678 for reviewing.**

**And I also want to thank my Omegle friend, Addy. Thank you so much for reviewing, I wasn't sure you would, but I'm so happy you did.**

* * *

**This chapter is very short. I'm not really proud of it, nor the last one. But it will get better.**

* * *

After I walked away from Caspian, I hadn't spoken to my friends for the rest of the day. When I woke the next day, I showered and dress and went back to the Room of Requirement. I trained again. This time I ran, did some weights and I beat the stuffing out of a boxing bag.

When I finished I looked at my hands, my knuckles were all burst. My feet also hurt. Tears were streaming down my face because of the pain. I walked back to my dorm, not caring that I probably stank of sweat; a lot of people had been playing Quidditch so they stank too.

Roxy gave me a nod in the dorm. I nodded back and went for a shower. A tried to not cry when the water went into my cut knuckles. Hisses escaped from my teeth when soap made its way into my skin. I got out and dried myself, I looked awful. I was very pale, my scars stood out, my hair was a dull brown, I was very thin and I looked sad. I brightened my skin, turned my lips a bit pinker than they were. I made my brown hair shiny and bright and I put a smile on my face.

Much better.

I got dressed into some old jeans and a loose top. I walked into the dorm and fell by my bed like normal, and searched for some shoes. I pulled on old Converse and headed towards the Black Lake.

When I got there I saw a few girls giggling in a small group, luckily they were walking away from me. I sat down under a tree and looked at my knuckles. They looked a lot worse than they felt now. I touched the skin around the cuts, and that hurt a little. I could see on the knuckles that weren't burst, bruises were forming.

"Hey, Lexy." I heard someone call. I turned my head to where the voice came from.

"Hey, oh, it's you." I said once I saw Caspian walk towards me. "It's Alex and are you stalking me?" I asked, slightly moving away when he sat next to me.

"I'm not, I swear." He said with his hands up. "I was really only going for a walk and I saw you here and I wondered why you were alone, again." He said sincerely.

"I'm alone because I haven't spoken to any of my friends since I ran away from them yesterday."

"You don't think of me as a friend? I'm hurt Lexy, I really am." Caspian laughed.

"_Alex_" I said again.

"Whatever," he laughed. "Why did you run away from them?"

"They're trying to get me to join the Quidditch team. I hate playing it, but I'm alright at playing." I shrugged.

"I see," he nodded. "Well, if I were your friend, I'd respect your wishes."

"Shut up." I said nudging him. "You're only saying that because you want me to think of you as a friend." I laughed, which really I shouldn't have. I don't want him getting the wrong impression and thinking I would like him as a friend.

"I'm not, I swear." He laughed, nudging me back.

~O~O~

Scorpius' POV

"Hey, Roxy." I said when I saw her coming into the Common Room. "Have you spoken to Lexy?" I asked when she sat next to me.

"No," she said shaking her head slightly. "She came into the dorm an while ago, but she went into her bathroom and then she came out a while later and she was changed and headed out. We exchanged nods though, so I think she'll just talk in her own time."

"Probably," I said quietly. "What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Let's go for a walk." She shrugged and stood up. We walked up to the Great Hall to see if anyone was around, on the way we passed two boys barking rude words to each other.

In a group at the Gryffindor table sat Lily, Lucy and Albus. They were all talking, apart from Lucy who was just listening to the two of them.

"Hey, you two." Albus called when he saw us walking towards them.

"Where's Lexy?" Lily asked. Roxy shrugged, and we both sat down.

"Roxy saw her earlier but she left." I explained.

"Do you think she's still mad about the Quidditch thing?" Lily asked quietly.

"No, probably not, Lil." I smiled.

"She'll just want time to herself." Albus shrugged. Lily just nodded and looked down. I could tell that she felt bad, we all did. We pressured her about Quidditch when we shouldn't have.

We sat there for the next ten minutes just talking about random things, Lexy not being a topic, but constantly going through my head. Lucy had her eye on the door the whole conversation. She suddenly got up and left at one point, we called after her but she ignored us. When we looked around to see if there had been anyone about that offended her in any way we couldn't see anyone. However Molly and her friends had just walked in.

We stood up and ran after her but we couldn't find her. We turned to Albus and he told us the map was on his bed, so we head off towards the Gryffindor Common Room, but before we made nine paces James came around the corner.

"James, have you seen Lucy? She ran off." Lily asked. James shook his head.

"No," he said. "Lexy, yeah, but not Lucy."

"You saw Lexy?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said pulling out the map. "I borrowed this off you a minute ago Al." He said. He pulled out his wand and made the map come to life. "Lucy is," he said scanning the map. "behind Hagrid's Hut, and Hagrid isn't at home." He said.

~O~O~

James' POV

When I got back to the castle after playing Quidditch I saw Lexy, I wanted to tell her we were sorry for yesterday, but I decided not to. She looked mad, either that or she didn't want to be interrupted while she walked.

I went for a shower and once I was dressed I went to the fourth year boys dorms, I saw the map on Albus' bed so I took it. Once out of the Common Room I looked at the live map. It said my friends were in the Great Hall. I headed towards the Hall, but as I walked I looked at the map, it said Lexy was out by the Lake with Caspian Macmillan. I didn't like that.

I walked outside and saw Lexy and Macmillan sitting next to each other laughing. I turned around and walked back towards the Hall, Lexy was a free girl, and she didn't have to ask permission to speak to anyone. I wasn't going to interrupt her and get her madder at me.

I continued to walk, doing so caused me to pass some girls on their own or in small groups, and all were either sad or lonely. As I walked around the corner I was met by Scorpius, Albus, Lily and Roxy.

"James, have you seen Lucy? She ran off." Lily asked. I shook my head as I looked at her.

"No," I told her. "Lexy, yeah, but not Lucy."

"You saw Lexy?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah," I said and pulled out the map. "I borrowed this off you a minute ago Al." I said and pulled out my wand and made the map come back to life. "Lucy is," I said as I scanned the map. "behind Hagrid's Hut, and Hagrid isn't at home." I said.

We made our way down to Hagrid's Hut, he still wasn't home I saw Roxy make her way around the back, we all followed. When we saw Lucy she was sitting on the ground crying. We tried to get her to talk to us but she said she's only talk to one person.

Lexy.

~O~O~

Lexy's POV

While I was laughing with Caspian I heard someone shout my name. I responded properly because I knew it wasn't Caspian pretending to be clever.

"Lexy, you have to come with us." Roxy called as she and Scorpius ran towards the tree.

"Why?" I asked when they stopped.

"Why are you with him?" Scorpius asked, Roxy hit his arm.

"Scorp, focus." She snapped then looked at me. "It's Lucy, she'll only talk to you."

"What's wrong with Lucy?" I asked.

"We don't know, she's just crying and saying she'll only talk to you." Scorpius said.

"Uh, right." I said, I stood up and dusted myself off. "Later, Macmillan." I called as the three of us ran away.

~O~O~

"Lucy," I said with a soft voice. "What's wrong?" I asked. I was sitting next to her with my arm around her as she cried on my shoulder.

"I-it's D-Dad." She cried, "M-Molly got a letter from the M-Ministry. They said that s-she could d-drop school and s-she'd have a job with them-m."

"What does this have to do with Uncle Percy?" I asked.

"He sent me-e a letter, he was talking ab-bout how great Molly is and s-stuff." She cried.

"Oh, why would you only speak to me?"

"B-because you would understand-d better than any of my cousins about f-family stuff."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said as my hair turned lighter. "Is this just about your Dad and Molly?"

"N-no," She said shaking her head. "I-I'm not as tough as y-you, Lex. I c-can't stand up to people like you."

"Stand up to people? Who's being hurting you, Lucy" I asked seriously.

"Girls in the y-year above." She cried. "I d-don't know why."

"Roxy," I called. Roxy came around to the back of the Hut. "We need to go see McGonagall."

~O~O~

"Professor!" Roxy shouted as we ran in the corridor towards Professor McGonagall's office.

"Professor McGonagall!" I shouted. We got to the stairs when we stopped. "What's the password?" I asked.

"I don't know," Roxy replied. Just then the stairs appeared, we ran up and met McGonagall at the top, she must have been leaving.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Munro, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"We wanted to talk to you, Professor." I said. She invited us into her office and we took a seat and explained that people were picking on Lucy and how I felt it was my fault.

"Well, actually I was about to come looking for you, Miss Munro." She said.

"Me?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"Yes, you. I've noticed a lot of girls about the school, they are either fighting, being bullied, crying, are very lonely or are just sad."

"I've noticed that too." Roxy said with a confused tone.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" I asked looking down.

"Well, it's one explanation. I thought since you have no problem preforming to the school, you might want to have a talk with the school." McGonagall said. At this I snapped my head up.

"You want me to talk to the school?"

"Yes."

"Can I sing something?"

"Yes."

"Can I sing more than one song?"

"I suppose."

"Can I stand on the Professor's table?"

"Miss Munro?"

"Instead of a stage, Professor."

"Fine."

* * *

**Before I get onto the questions I want to recommend a Fanfiction.**

**This story is about James Potter (the first).**

It's currently on his second year, each year is a different document block (I have no idea what to call them.)

**The story is by LunaPotter-BlackMPP**

**I really love it. However, there is an OC girl called Gracie, she's like a fifth Marauder but she isn't actually an official Marauder. **

**Here is a link to Year One. s/8638977/1/James-Potter-Adventures-YEAR-ONE**

**And here is a link to Year Two, even though it would be weird if you read Year two before Year One. s/9069264/1/James-Potter-Adventures-YEAR-TWO**

* * *

**Question time.**

**What do you think of Lexy and Caspian's time at the lake?**

What did you think was wrong with Lucy when she walked off?

What do you think about what's wrong with Lucy, now that you know?

What do you think about McGonagall's request?

**Yeah there isn't many questions, but oh well, no one answers them anyway.**

* * *

**I am thinking about writing another Next Gen Fanfiction, obviously I'm not finished with Lexy, but I have the idea for it.**

**This would be about Scorpius' little sister, she'd be a year younger and it would start from the day she was born, but obviously it would jump years.**

**Please tell me if you would read that one based on how I write now.**

* * *

**Please review, favorite and follow. XD**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I want to thank JessMusicNote for favoriting.**

**Thank you to QUEEN-MEANIE for favoriting and following AND for reviewing three times.**

**Thank you to alwaysremembergirlcode for favoriting and following.**

**Thank you to shadowkat678 for reviewing.**

* * *

**Before you read this chapter, I want to say that there are three songs, so if you don't like the singing part of my story you're ****_really_**** going to hate this Chapter.**

* * *

Once classes started again, some things went back to normal. Everyone had calmed down a bit, they had all still been on a summer holiday buzz. Also, some of the girls calmed down with the fighting.

Lucy, however, wasn't the same Lucy. I saw Albus, James and Scorpius giving a group of Gryffindor girls a few glares when Lucy became quiet.

During the first proper week at classes back I spent most of my free time in the Room of Requirement. Between homework and singing, I haven't had much time to do anything else. Sometimes Roxy and Lily would come with me when I would practice songs. No one but Roxy, Lily, McGonagall and I knew about our deal with getting people to stop fighting.

"How many songs do you have?" Lily asked me as we sat in the Room of Requirement. It was a small room with three stools in a triangle. We sat on one each and looked at each other.

"Um, maybe three." I muttered.

"Three?" Roxy laughed.

"Yeah," I laughed. "McGonagall said I could do more than one song."

"And stand on the table." Roxy smirked.

"Do you think you're ready?" Lily asked.

"Hope so, I have to do this talk tomorrow." I sighed.

_'You're so going to fail at this.'_

~O~O~

When I woke up I sighed, it was Friday and I had to make a talk to the whole school about the girls taking my lead and fighting. I woke Roxy up and went for a shower. I got dressed in my school uniform, skirt, tights, blouse, tie, robes.

I turned my hair to a natural looking blonde; I braided it to make it fall over my shoulder. After I brushed my teeth I went back into the dorm and woke Roxy up, again.

"Roxy, wake up!" I moaned. As I searched under my bed for a pair of small black Converse I heard Roxy groan and get out of bed. "Morning!" I sang to her.

"Is that today?" She muttered.

"Yeah, today at dinner. Now hurry up, Scorpius will be waiting for us soon."

Roxy groaned again and made her way to the bathroom. I gave Gatsby a few crackers which made him hum. Then Jamie felt left out so he stalked over to me and rubbed against my side.

After a few minutes, a very tired and wet haired Roxy came out, she was dressed in her robes and her hair tired up. When we got down into the Common Room Scorpius was sitting waiting for us.

"What took you two so long?" He laughed.

"I had to wait for Roxy to shower." I shrugged.

"I thought you didn't have to use the same shower?"

"We don't." I grumbled, "Roxy wouldn't wake up."

"That explains everything." He laughed, to that Roxy woke up and stuck her tongue out at him.

The day went fairly quickly, nothing interesting happened. Caspian tried to talk to me. Got some homework. Had lunch with Scorpius and Roxy. Got more homework. Caspian tried to get my attention. I panicked about the talk, Lily had to calm me down. Saw more girls fighting. Talked to Caspian then I got saved by Roxy. Caught myself stare at Scorpius. Caught James staring at me. Caught Jessica glare at me.

When lessons finally ended, Roxy and I ran back to the Common Room and got changed. I pulled on a random coloured top and netted black tights. After I pulled on a pair of old black skinny jeans. I made a small hole in one of the legs and started to tear it. When I was done, my jeans looked like they had a rugged punk look to them. I found a small pair of Converse that matched the same colour as my top and put them on. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed.

I took my braid out and made my hair straight. It fell to half way down my back. I still didn't look right though. Then I saw a black waist coat on Roxy's bed.

"Rox, can I borrow this?" I asked, picking it up. When Roxy gave me her permission I pulled it on and buttoned it up. It was tight fitting but was very flattering. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yes." Roxy smiled. She fed Jamie and Gatsby and I picked up my guitar.

We ran out of our dorm and narrowly missed Scorpius spotting us. When we got to the Great Hall, Lily was waiting for us, she had also gotten changed.

"C'mon," I whispered as I opened the door to the Hall. "Before anyone sees us."

The five tables were all bare as we entered the room. Roxy decided she'd walk along the Hufflepuff table as we walked to the top of the room.

"Why?" Lily asked her as she and I walked on the floor next to her.

"Why not?" She laughed then started jumping around on the table. "Screw you, Caspian! Screw you, Jessica!"

"Suppressed anger?" Lily laughed.

When we got to the Professor's table I climbed McGonagall's chair and balanced on the back. My guitar was against my back attached to the strap. Lily and Roxy stood on the table on either side of the chair I was on, equally apart.

"I have no idea if this is going to help at all." I sighed.

_'Of course it won't.'_

"Of course it will." Lily smiled.

_'You're going to mess up.'_

"You're going to do great." Roxy smiled.

"Merlin," I muttered to myself quietly.

Before anyone could say anything else the large doors opened. A large group of Ravenclaws entered. Some of them paused as they saw us but they sat at their table and stared at us. Then some more people came in, some of them I recognised, most I didn't.

Once everyone was in the Hall and seated, everyone stared at us. At the Professors stood at the back of the Hall since we had occupied their table. I could see Scorpius give us questioning looks as he sat with Albus at the Gryffindor table. Frankie had a weird smile on his face, I looked over to Roxy and she gave me a sheepish look. I sighed as I knew she'd told him about it.

"H-hello everyone." I said, hoping to get attention from everyone. "S-some of you m-might know me. I'm A-Alex Munro, to those who know me I'm Lexy." I said.

"Hey, _Lexy_!" I heard someone shout.

"Apart from to Caspian MacMillan. I will _never_ be known as Lexy to him." I said with a blank tone, which surprisingly caused some of the students to laugh. "Um, well, some of you may also know me as the girl who got into a fight with Jessica Thomas on the train last week. And a lot of people have taken to fighting recently.

"Others have taken to bullying. Some can't stand up for themselves like I did. So I have a few messages today. If you have taken to what I did on the train, good for you, but we're in the school now, we have to respect the school and not fight in it. If you are being the bully, like Jessica. Stop it. No good is coming from what you're doing. You're really just hurting someone, for normally no reason but your own personal problems. And just because I'm twelve, doesn't mean I don't know about things, I had to grow up quickly." Then I said that, am murmur came over the Hall, some thoughtful, some angry.

_'You suck at this.'_

"Okay, I suck at this, but what I can do, is sing." I said turning my guitar to the front. I started to strum for a moment, then from invisible speakers more music played along.

"Mister Know It All" I smiled as my voice projected around the Hall.

"Well ya think you know it all

But ya don't know a thing at all

Ain't it, ain't it something y'all

When somebody tells you something 'bout you

Think that they know you more than you do

So you take it down another pill to swallow"

"Mister Bring Me Down

Well ya, ya like to bring me down, don't you?

But I ain't laying down, baby, I ain't goin' down" I glanced to my right to see Roxy, she had a grin on her face.

**LM&R:** "Can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be

Nobody's gonna make a fool out of me"

**LM: **"Baby, you should know that I lead not follow

"Oh you think that you

**LM&R:** "know me, know me

**LM:** "That's why I'm leaving you

**LM&R:** "lonely, lonely

**LM:** "'Cause baby you don't know a

**LM&R: **"thing about me

You don't know a thing about me" Then I swung my guitar around my back and jumped off the seat onto the table just before I continued the song.

"You ain't got the right to tell me

When and where to go, no right to tell me

Acting like you own me lately

Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me" When I looked around the Hall I could see people nod along with the music. I saw Lucy's face, she looked very confused. Then I remembered that we hadn't told her anything about this.

**LM: **"Mister Play Your Games

Only got yourself to blame when you want me back again

But I ain't falling back again"

**LM&R: **"'Cause I'm living my truth without your lies

Let's be clear baby this is goodbye"

**LM: **"I ain't coming back tomorrow

"Oh you think that you

**LM&R: **"know me, know me

**LM: **"That's why I'm leaving you

**LM&R: **"lonely, lonely

**LM: **"'Cause baby you don't know a

**LM&R: **"thing about me

**LM: **"You don't know a

**LM&R: **"thing about me"

**LM: **"You ain't got the right to tell me

When and where to go, no right to tell me

Acting like you own me lately

Yeah baby you don't know a"

**LM&R: **"thing about me

You don't know a thing about me" Then Roxy, Lily and myself started stomping our right foot to the beat of the music.

**LM&R: **"So what you've got the world at your feet

And you know everything about everything

But you don't"

**LM: **"You still think I'm coming back but baby you'll see yeah..." Some people gave me a cheer for the line I'd sung. I felt weird, I hadn't sung properly sung in front of people in a while. But I couldn't let it shake me, I had two more songs after this.

"Oh you think that you know me, know me

That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely

'Cause baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me" More cheers.

**R: **"Oh you think that you know me, know me

That's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely"

**LM: **"You ain't got the right to tell me

When and where to go, no right to tell me

Acting like you own me lately" I sang with attitude.

**LM&R: **"Yeah baby you don't know a thing about me

You don't know a thing about me

**LM: **"Mister Know It All

Well ya think you know it all

But ya don't know a thing at all

Yeah baby you don't know a

**LM&R: **"thing about me

You don't know a thing about me"

Then the everyone in the Hall started clapping and some were cheering. I looked at Roxy and gave her a smile. Once everyone had died their shouting down I cleared my throat.

"Okay, I know that some of you in here are the ones that are picking on people. And that was for you lot, because you don't own anyone, and making them hurt doesn't do any good.

"Anyway, the next song – yes there is another – is for one of our friends." I said.

"She's being having a bad time lately, not just with people picking on her in the school." Lily said.

"So this is for her, and anyone else who has had a bad time with being picked on." Roxy concluded.

I brought my guitar around and strummed.

"Made a wrong turn, Once or twice

Dug my way out, Blood and fire

Bad decisions, That's alright

Welcome to my silly life" When the music followed with my strumming Roxy and Lily started clapping to the beat, which slowly made the rest of the Hall join in.

"Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood

Miss "no way, it's all good", It didn't slow me down

Mistaken, Always second guessing

Under estimated, Look, I'm still around" Then Roxy and Lily stopped clapping.

**LM&R&LP: **"Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than, less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing

You are perfect to me." Lily and Roxy jumped off the table and headed towards Lucy. Roxy walked along the Gryffindor table and Lily along the floor.

**LM: **"You're so mean,

**LP: **"You're so mean,"

**LM: **"When you talk,

**R: **"When you talk,"

**LM:** "About yourself, You were wrong.

Change the voices,"

**LP: **"Change the voices,"

**LM: **"In your head

**R: **"In your head"

**LM: **"Make them like you Instead." Then Lily sat next to Lucy and Roxy sat on the table in front of Lucy.

**LM&R&LP: **"So complicated,

Look how big you'll make it

Filled with so much hatred

Such a tired game

It's enough, I've done all I can think of

Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same.

"Oh, Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than less than perfect

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing

You are perfect to me." Then Roxy and Lily ran back to the Professors' table and climbed back on it. I threw my guitar around my back and threw my hands out to the side, my hands facing up.

**LM: **"The whole world stares so I swallow the fear,

The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer. So cool in line and we try, try, try,"

**LP&R: **"But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time."

**LM: **"Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere

They don't like my jeans," I pointed to my ripped up jeans.

"they don't get my hair" I ruffled up my hair and it turned bright purple.

"We change ourselves and we do it all the time

Why do we do that? Why do I do that?" Then I looked to the floor.

"Why do I do that?"

**LM: **"Yeah,"

**LM&R&LP: **"Ohh pretty pretty please, Ohh

"Pretty, pretty please

Don't you ever, ever feel

Like you're less than less than perfect.

Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing" Then we all pointed to Lucy which made her blush.

"You are perfect to me." Roxy and Lily stopped singing but I held the note.

**LM:** "You're perfect, you're perfect to me"

**LP&R: **"Pretty, pretty please

If you ever, ever feel

Like you're nothing"

**LM&R&LP: **"You are perfect to me."

Then, _everyone_ cheered. All the Weasleys, James, Albus, Lorcan, Scorpius, Frankie and Shelley all stood up cheering for us. I looked to Lily and Roxy and both had wide smiles on their faces. I jumped off the table and the girls took my lead and followed. We ran up to Lucy and gave her a hug which made the Hall cheer more.

When we got back to on the table, Roxy and Lily stood closer to me. I pulled my guitar around and turned my hair back to the natural looking colour it was before.

"This one is the last, and this is for everyone who has found themselves lonely." I said. "Sometimes you just need a friend to have there for you. And it's difficult to make new friends, so you just hide away from people when you can't."

I looked down at my guitar and started to strum.

"Darlin', you're hidin' in the closet once again

Start smilin', I know you're tryin' real hard

Not to turn your head away, pretty darlin'

Face tomorrow, tomorrow's not yesterday, yesterday" Then I looked up with a smile on my face, Roxy and Lily were also smiling.

**LM&R&LP: **"Pretty please, I know it's a drag

Wipe your eyes and put up your head

I wish you could be happy instead

There's nothing else I can do

But love you the best that I can

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"

**LM: **"Darlin', I was there once a while ago

I know that it's hard to be stuck

With people that you love

When nobody trusts" I felt tears form in my eyes, but I lightly shook my head and started smiling again.

**LM&LP: **"Pretty please, I know it's a drag"

**R: **"Know it's a drag"

**LM&LP: **"Wipe your eyes and put up your head"

**R: **"Put up your head"

**LM&LP: **"I wish you could be happy instead

There's nothing else I can do

But love you the best that I can

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, that I can" Then I sung with some unknown power in my voice.

**LM: **"And you're not the only one whose been through

I've been there alone and now so are you

I just want you to know, want you to know

It's not your fault, it's not your fault" I smiled when Roxy and Lily started to harmonise as I continued.

"Your fault, your fault

It's not your fault, your fault

Your fault, your fault

**LM&LP: **"Pretty please, I know it's a drag"

**R: **"Know it's a drag"

**LM&LP: **"Wipe your eyes and put up your head"

**R: **"Put up your head"

**LM&LP: **"I wish you could be happy instead

There's nothing else I can do

But love you the best that I can

"Pretty please, I know it's a drag"

**R: **"Know it's a drag"

**LM&LP: **"Wipe your eyes and put up your head"

**R: **"Put up your head"

**LM&LP: **"I wish you could be happy instead

There's nothing else I can do

But love you the best that I can, that I can"

**LM: **"Darlin', you're hidin' in the closet once again

Start smilin'"

~O~O~

"You were amazing." Frankie smiled to Roxy.

"No I wasn't." She giggled. They sat on a sofa in the Room of Requirement. On another sofa sat Lily and Lorcan.

"I'm so proud of you." Lorcan told Lily.

"You're adorable." She smiled. On another sofa I sat with Gatsby. He was asleep on my shoulder, hugging into my hair.

_'Loner.'_

I sighed at the voice. Then the door burst open and the rest of our friends piled inside. Scorpius sat on the sofa with me and gave me a hug.

"You did so well." He smiled, I hugged him back.

"Thanks," I could see the ends of my hair turning slightly pink. Once everyone was seated we all started talking.

"Hey, Lexy." Lucy smirked.

"Yeah?"

"Guess who I just saw and who wants me to tell you that he thinks you did amazing today."

"Who?" I asked cautiously.

"Caspian MacMillan." She giggled. "He also wants to ask you on a date. I told him you weren't having a boyfriend until you're thirteen, but he still insists."

"Ew…" I moaned. Everyone started to laugh at my reaction, Gatsby started to hum in his sleep because of the laughter.

"That a no then, Lex?" Fred laughed.

"Ew…" Was all I could manage to say, which made everyone laugh more.

* * *

**Question time...**

What do you think of Lexy's day before dinner?

What do you think of the first song?

What do you think of the second song?

**What do you think of the third song?**

**What do you think about Lily and Roxy helping with the songs?**

**What do you think about the after dinner in the Room of Requirement?**

**What didn't you like about the chapter?**

**And what would you like to see Lexy and her friends do? Because really, I'm stuck for ideas when nothing is happening. If you suggest something and I use it I will give you credit.**

* * *

**My new story is up, it's called She'll Be Fine, She's A Malfoy. Please go and read it.**

* * *

**Please review, follow and favorite! XD**

**Hugs and butterfly kisses.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm ****_so_**** sorry it's been so long since I updated!**

**For those who don't read my other Fanfiction, I've decided to update in turns, my next update will be of She'll Be Fine, She's A Malfoy, then this one.**

* * *

**Some of you may have noticed, I changed my pen name. This is because I've become a Trial Admin on a Facebook page for Harry Potter (If you want a link to that, PM me.)**

* * *

I sighed as I sat in Professor McGonagall's office. She wasn't in the room with me, I was just told to wait for her. As I glanced at the portraits, I could see the old Head Teachers glare at me, but it didn't minimise my anger. My fiery red hair shone as bright as it had in class. I looked over to the empty seat across the desk and thought about how I got sent here.

_"Um, Miss Potter, would you like to demonstrate how we cast this spell, please?" The Professor asked Lily._

_"Sorry, Professor. I can't." Lily replied quietly. I looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile. Not everyone can do a spell straight away._

_"Well you can try." _

_"But, Sir." Lily said. "I can't do it. I don't want to make a fool of myself."_

_"Just try, Miss Potter." He spat, he was clearly getting frustrated._

_"But-" Lily started._

_"Miss Potter, just cast the spell!" He shouted. Everyone in the class looked around at each other and some started to mutter. Lily looked like she was about to cry, no teacher ever shouted at her. I picked up a strand of my long blue hair, since Lily, Roxy and I sung in the hall last month, I'd been putting some colour into my hair, so the ends of my hair were a pale blue. As I started to lace it through my fingers I noticed it turn red, I looked up and saw the Professor shouting at Lily again. _

_"Hey!" I shouted, all of the blue in my hair had been replaced with red. "Don't shout at her!"_

_"Miss Munro, calm down." He said with a cool voice. This pushed me further._

_"No!" I shouted and stood up. "I will not calm down! You have no right to shout at Lily, you shouldn't pressure her into doing a spell she can't do!" I knew I was making the Professor angry, but I didn't care. I could see my side fringe turn red. I knew then my whole head was a fiery red._

_"Miss Munro, I'm warning you." The Professor told me clearly. I think he wanted me to feel intimidated, he clearly didn't understand why I had scars on my face. _

_I raised my eyebrow at him in response. _

_"Right, go to Professor McGonagall's office." He told me, I didn't move. "Now!" _

_"Fine!" I shouted and walked out of the class, my wand in my hand. _

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and I looked up at her.

"What?" I asked then remembered who was sitting in front of me. "Sorry, Professor."

"Miss Munro, why are you here?" She asked clearly.

"I kind of shouted at my teacher." I mumbled. I heard one of the portraits make a disapproving sound. "Hey! I don't care if you're a portrait, I'll get you! I'll poke a hole through your canvas." I shouted, looking in between the portraits that had awake Head Teachers.

"Miss Munro, please don't threaten the paintings." Professor McGonagall ordered.

"Yes, Miss." I muttered.

"Why did you shout at your teacher?"

"He was trying to force Lily to do a spell she couldn't do and she told him she couldn't do it!" I protested. "It wasn't fair."

"Have you not learned from your _own_ talk?"

"I didn't hit him." I protested.

"Even so, you can't shout at a Professor in this school. Do I make myself clear?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, Miss." I muttered.

"Good, you may leave." She ordered.

I sighed and stood up, I looked at the portraits and caught some of them glaring at me. I glared back and screwed up my face, two of the portraits smirked at me. I knew them straight away, Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor Severus Snape. I smirked back at them, but why I have no idea.

~O~O~

"Lexy!" I heard someone call as I walked towards the Great Hall for dinner, I hoped some of my friends would be there, Scorpius and Roxy were doing homework in the library. I turned my head towards the voice.

"Caspian! I will break your face if you call me 'Lexy' again!" I snapped at the Hufflepuff walking toward me.

"Wow, aggressive." He winked.

"Do you want something?"

"Why do you hate me so much, Alex?" He sighed.

"I don't hate you." I said, immediately regretting it as his face brightened up. "I don't like you though." I said casually, but I had already put myself in the deep end.

"Am I really _that_ bad?" He smirked.

_'He's cute when he flirts.'_

I blinked quickly a few times, trying to cut the voice out.

"Yes," I said plainly. Before Caspian could make a smart comment back to me, someone shouted his name.

"Caspian! I've been looking for you." Jessica Thomas called as she ran towards us. "Oh," She said when she stopped by us. "Munro." She snapped.

"Thomas." I spat.

"C'mon, Caspian." Jessica giggled and grabbed Caspian's bicep. "Let's go find Mandy." She giggled again and pulled him away.

I laughed lightly when they turned the corner, I found it really funny that Jessica thought I was trying to flirt with Caspian. I turned and continued to walk to the Great Hall. When I walked in the large open doors, my heart sank.

None of my friends were here. No Weasleys. No Potters.

I slumped along to the Slytherin table and sat down, silently hoping someone would come through. After ten minutes I gave up waiting and started to eat my dinner. I was half way through my meal when someone sat opposite me.

"Hey, Lex." I looked up and smiled.

"Hey, James."

"Why are you alone? Where are Scorpius and Roxy?" He asked.

"They were doing homework last time I checked, I've been here for ages, none of your family were here." I smiled.

"Ah, well I'm here now." He grinned.

"Yeah, so what've you done today?" I asked before I drank out of my goblet.

"Same old, boring subjects." He laughed, "What about you?"

"Shouted at a teacher and got send to McGonagall and shouted at the portraits." I smirked.

"Lexy, you Slytherin!" He laughed.

"What can I say?" I giggled as I put my hands up innocently.

"Oh, Gryffindor Quidditch trails tomorrow, are you coming to watch?" He asked as he stabbed the vegetable on his plate.

"Other houses are allowed to watch?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Well, not really, but I'll tell them you're not interested in playing Quidditch for Slytherin." He smiled.

"James, you Slytherin!" I laughed.

~O~O~

"I don't think I'm fit enough." Lily said with a panic.

"Lily, just try your hardest." Roxy smiled.

"Yeah," I agreed. We walked down to the Quidditch pitch together. Lorcan held onto Lily's hand tightly. Frankie and Roxy held each other's hands too, Frankie was trying to get onto the Gryffindor team too. I awkwardly walked in the middle of the couples.

The Saturday morning was very cold. I had my training clothes on, then my jumper from Grandma Molly on top. I also had a full lengthened clock on top which was buttoned. My dark brown hair went half way down my back. I had a pull fringe and the rest of my hair had "adorable curls" as Lily called them.

When we got to the pitch we saw James, Albus, Scorpius and Fred sitting at the sides. Away from them sat Lucy and Lysander Scamander. We all paused when we saw them together. Before we could turn away Lucy waved us over. The five of us walked up to them. They were sitting close together and Lucy was smiling, Lysander looked like he was happy for once.

"Hey, guys." Lucy smiled. I glanced at her hand and saw it was clasped with Lysander's, I looked around to the others and saw they hadn't noticed.

"You're holding hands." I smiled.

"Oh," Lucy blushed and smiled.

"Yeah, we are." Lysander smiled.

"When did this happen?" Lily squealed. Frankie sat down and Roxy sat on his lap and put her arm around his neck.

"A few minutes ago." Lucy giggled. I sat down, Lily and Lorcan followed and sat. I looked around at the three couples.

"I'm _such_ a seventh wheel." I laughed.

"No you're not." Roxy laughed.

"I am." I insisted and stood up. "It's fine," I whispered, pretending to cry. "I'll just go be with my boys."

I walked away from the three couples and headed towards the small group of boys. I sat in between Scorpius and Albus.

"Hey, guys. Just to let you know, you are now my boys." I laughed.

"What?" James asked. I explained the situation I'd just left and they all caught on.

~O~O~

Unfortunately, Lily didn't make the team. She wasn't fit enough. They told her she was an excellent flier, but you have to be fit to play Quidditch. When she came back to the stands to where Scorpius, Roxy, Lorcan, Lysander, Lucy and I were sitting, she sat on Lorcan's knee and told us. Immediately I stood up and pulled off my cloak. Everyone stared at me as I pulled my Weasley jumper.

"W-what are you doing?" Scorpius asked nervously.

I fixed my training top and grabbed Lily's hand to make her stand up.

"Take your cloak off." I told her.

"Lexy, what are you doing?" Roxy laughed. Lily took her cloak of hesitantly.

"You want to be on the team, right?" I asked Lily.

"Yeah, of course I do." She replied.

"We're going running." I told her. After I gave her a moment to say goodbye to Lorcan I jogged down the stands and out of the back of the field. Once we stopped I told her to stretch for a while. "You ready?" I asked her after some minutes of stretching.

"Yes," Lily replied with a nervous tone.

"Don't worry," I laughed. "We're just going to run today." I told him then started to jog away.

"_Today_?" Lily asked as she caught up with me.

"Well, you want on the team and you have a year to get fitter for it. _I_ am going to help you. We'll start with running and work onto weights and stuff." I told her.

"That's scary." She laughed uncomfortably.

"You'll be fine, I'm only going to push you gently." I reassured her.

We ran back to the school and to the top of the tallest tower. It was empty so we had a rest as I thought Lily might start to hyperventilate if I made her run back down straight away.

"Lex?" Lily asked as she sat on the stone floor.

"Yeah, Lily?" I smiled when I sat next to her.

"You know my brother still likes you?" She asked.

"Albus?" I asked.

"No, James." She told me.

"Oh, he does?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah," She nodded.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked as I looked at her.

"I just thought you should know, I know you're not going to have a boyfriend until you're thirteen, but there's no harm in telling you."

"He wouldn't ask me to be his girlfriend anyway." I shrugged. "I'm his friend, it wouldn't happen."

"Don't be so negative, Lexy. You're really pretty and you have two guys liking you at once."

"Two?" I questioned.

"Yeah, James and Caspian." She smirked.

"Caspian doesn't like me." I said with a screwed up face.

"He so does, he tries to talk to you whenever he has the chance and he jumps at every occasion to call you 'Lexy' instead of 'Alex'." She laughed.

"I don't like Caspian."

_'Sure you do."_

"I don't." I repeated.

"Have you thought about it?" Lily asked me.

_'So much.'_

"No," I lied.

"Just think about it. And think about James. Please." Lily pleaded.

"C'mon," I said standing up. "We're going to continue running." I said changing the subject. I started to run down the tower, Lily followed shouting for me to slow down. I smirked and continued to run.

* * *

**I'm not going to bore you with questions in this chapter. **

**Please just tell me what you liked, didn't liked and what could be improved.**

**Please follow, favorite and review.**

**Hugs and Butterfly Kisses!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you to maxie210, QUEEN-MEANIE, shadowkat678, and guests named 'Guest', 'Alfred kenny', 'troglodyte' and 'Gracefrankie' for reviewing.**

* * *

**To the guest named 'Guest' - Thank you so much!**

**To the guest named 'Alfred kenny' - You'll be disappointed with this chapter, but please keep reading, things may or may not turn around.**

**To the guest named 'troglodyte' - Cool story bro'. **

**And to the guest named 'Gracefrankie' - Thank you so much! That has to be the nicest thing anyone has ****_ever_**** said to me!**

* * *

**Thanks to the 'Guest' who I mentioned before and to maxie210. Because of them, my story has ship names!**

**Lorpius - Lexy and Scorpius - from maxie210.**

**Jexy - Lexy and James - 'Guest'.**

* * *

_"HELP!"_

I shot up from my bed, my body was sticky with sweat. I looked through the crack in my silk curtains around my bed. I could see no daylight. I pulled a curtain to the side and climbed out, out of the window it was pitch black. I squinted my eyes to see in the dark room then tip toed around the room looking for the owner of the voice that woke me up. I knew it wasn't a dream because I always remember when I have a memory dream.

My toes felt frozen on the cold floor. As I looked around the room I noticed the chill take over my body. I immediately regretted wearing shorts and a vest to bed. My hair was in a messy top knot so my neck was also cold. I turned round the room and saw no one awake. I turned back and jumped back when I saw a girl stand by my bed. I felt my eyes tear up as I looked at her.

"_Hi, Alex."_ She said.

"Robin?" I asked.

"_Yeah, it's me._" She nodded.

"B-but y-you're," I stuttered as the tears slid down my cheeks.

"_I know I'm dead." _She said. I walked forward and touched her shoulder, I could actually feel her. She was real, standing before me speaking. I hugged her and she hugged me back. My hair flashed different colours, confused with what emotion I was feeling.

"Robin, how are you here?" I asked.

"_It's not important." _ She smiled. There was something wrong about this. Not only was my little sister dead but yet she was here. But she spoke a lot older than she was. She was seven when she died, but she spoke like she was a teenager.

"Why are you here then? Was it you who screamed?"

"_Yes, I screamed. I had to come and tell you something._"

"But you're dead." I shouted.

"_Alex, I have to te-_"

"Lexy?" Roxy grumbled. I looked over to her bed and saw her legs hang off the edge of it.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're talking to air." She grumbled.

"Wha-? N-no I'm not." I snapped.

"Yes you are." She nodded. I looked back to Robin and flinched when I saw she was gone.

"R-Robin!" I shouted.

"Lexy, you'll wake everyone up." Roxy said as she slowly made her way over to me. I picked up my school cloak and shoes and ran out of the dorm.

"She was there." I whispered to myself as I pulled on my mismatched Converse I had picked up. They both went to my ankle but one was purple and one was blue. "I know she was." I pulled on my cloak and started to walk out of the Common Room.

As I walked I pulled my hair tie out of my top knot and let it fall down my back, it fell in tight and frizzy curls. They soon turned into soft flattering curls when I saw a shadow around the corner of the corridor I was walking in. I silently rushed towards the wall to hide from the unknown owner of the shadow. My hair quickly turned black as I tried to blend into the darkness. The person walked around from the corner quietly, I took a silent sharp breath of air in.

"Alex?" I heard the person whisper as they looked towards me. I guess my breath wasn't as silent as I had hoped for. "Alex," they whispered again. "I can see you, your top is white." I saw them smirk, although I still couldn't tell who it was in front of me.

"W-who are y-you?" I stuttered.

"It's Caspian." He lightly chuckled. I let out a sigh, realising I was holding my breath from earlier. When I stepped out from the dark wall my hair turned blonde at the moonlight through the window hitting it. Caspian smirked as he noticed it change. "Why are you out so late?" He asked then looked to my clothes. "In your pyjamas and odd shoes?"

"Could as you the same question." I snapped as I tied my school cloak around myself. "Well, the first one."

"Not all Hufflepuffs are well behaved." He said with a wink. I felt my stomach fluster at his wink. "C'mon, why are you out so late?" He asked again.

"None of your business." I snapped and turned my back on him and started to walk away.

"Alex, wait." He called after me. I allowed myself to smile out of his sight as he called me 'Alex', since the last time we properly spoke those many weeks ago, he'd been getting better at calling me by my preferred name by him. Maybe threatening to break his face was a good idea.

"What do you want Caspian?" I asked as I stopped and turned, my hair whipping around almost hitting his face as he walked towards me.

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the next Hogsmeade trip with me?" He shot.

I took a slight step back, having not expecting him to say that I wasn't sure how to react.

"S-sorry," I stuttered. "I don't date."

_'Great excuse there, Lex.'_

"You don't date? What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I have a rule," I started casually. "I'm not going to have a boyfriend until I'm at least thirteen. My friends think I'm mad but." I trailed as I smiled. "And I know you're not asking that, but it could lead to that."

"When are you thirteen?" he asked quickly.

"Few weeks."

"Could I ask you out then?"

"I guess." I shrugged. Caspian flashed me a charming smile and stepped closer towards me. He leaned in and kissed my cheek every so lightly. As he stepped back he gave me a wink and turned away and walked through the corridor.

I stood fixed on the floor. Completely forgetting why I'd run away in the middle of the night, I just watched the empty space where Caspian once stood. That's when I heard a cat wail. A sharp pain shot through my neck as I turned too quickly towards the cat.

"Oh no," I muttered as I held my neck. "Mrs Norris." Ignoring the pain in my neck I sprinted down the corridor away from her. I cursed under my breath at the fact she showed up in the corridor that led to the Slytherin dungeons.

"Lexy!" Someone whispered.

_'Wow, the school is full of people whispering to you in the shadows.'_

I stopped running and scanned the corridor I was in. Seeing no one I was about to start running again.

"Lexy, it's Albus." I heard him whisper.

"Al?" I whispered back trying to find him. Before I could do anything a silvery liquid looking fabric draped over me. "Albus!" I whispered as I saw him in front of me.

"I was looking at the map and saw Mrs Norris coming your way and thought you might need some help." He laughed quietly. I gave him a tight hug and looked at the map in his hand.

"She's gone." He told me. "Can I walk you back to your Common Room?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

It wasn't until I was sitting in front of the fire in the Common Room that I realised something. I sat up and blinked a few times.

"Was Albus watching me the whole time?"

~O~O~

"I don't care what you say, Lexy. I'm taking a break." Lily called as she lay on the frosting grass by the Black Lake.

"What? But we've only been running for-"

"Two hours!" Lily finished, sounding exhausted.

"Oh, okay maybe a rest is due." I smirked and sat next to her, the frozen grass tickling my legs as I sat cross legged.

"So," Lily started, she sounded like she either wanted to know something, or she had some gossip to spill. "I heard you and Caspian Macmillan had a brief encounter the other night." She giggled.

"What?" I nearly shouted. "Who told you that?" I asked in a more hushed voice.

"So it's true?" Lily asked as she sat up. I looked to the ground in response, Lily started to giggle again.

"It's not what you think. And _who told you_?"

"Albus, he said he saved you from Mrs Norris after Caspian left."

"Yeah he did, so he _was_ watching me." I stated more than asked.

"Yeah, Scorpius wasn't too happy when Al told him." Lily said innocently.

"Scorpius knows?" I asked.

"Yeah, he actually looked like he was going to hit something."

"When was this?" I asked quickly.

"Today, at lunch." She answered with a confused tone.

"Nearly three hours ago." I said to myself as I stood up. "I have to go." I said then turned and started jogging towards the castle.

"What about training?" Lily shouted after me.

"You did a good job today!" I shouted back as I turned my jog into a sprint.

~O~O~

Scorpius' POV

"Stay away from her!" I shouted in Caspian's face as I held him against the wall.

"Away from who?" He shouted back.

"You know who fine enough!" I shouted as I pulled him off the wall and pushed his back against it, knocking some of the breath from him.

"Alex?" He asked with a confused voice.

"Scorpius! Let him go!" I heard Lexy shout at me as she ran around the corner of the corridor. I did as she said and pushed him to the ground. He got up and flinched as I leaned towards him as if I was about to start on him again. "Scorpius!"

"Lexy, listen," I started to say.

"No, you listen!" She snapped then turned to Caspian. "Leave us." She ordered. He obeyed her and gave her a slight nod and ran away. Then she turned back to me. "What are you playing at?" She snapped.

"I don't like the way he acts with you." I tried to plead.

"So? If I don't like it, I'll tell him. I'm not stupid!"

"I'm not saying you are."

"Well, it seems it. I can put up my own fights, Scorpius. And I certainly don't need you to start ones that aren't needed!" She let out a sigh after a long pause. "I can't even look at you right now." She said, then turned away from me and walked away.

"Lex, Lexy!" I called after her, but she continued to walk away.

~O~O~

Lexy's POV

Who does he think he is? Why does he think that he can just start on someone because they don't like them? Why does he think I need him to attack any guy that talks to me? Why wasn't I harsher on him?

These were the questions that I kept asking myself when I sat in the shower when I left Scorpius.

"_HELP!_"

"Robin?" I asked as I lifted my head from my knees.

"_HELP!_" I stood up and grabbed a large fluffy towel and wrapped it around my socked body.

"Robin, what is it?" I asked my sister as she sat casually on the floor.

"_HELP!_" She shouted again. She wore different clothes than she had the other day when she woke me up.

"Robin, stop shouting. There might be people in the dorm." I told her.

"_It'll be fine, Alex._" She smiled as she waved her hand away at the thought of people hearing her.

"Why do you keep shouting help?" I sighed as I kneeled next to her.

"_Because someone needs help._"

"Who? Who, Robin? Who needs help?" I pleaded.

"_HELP!_" I sighed and put my head in my hands. When I looked up, she had gone.

"Robin!" I shouted in her empty space, I knew she wouldn't come back like that.

~O~O~

"You like him." Roxy stated.

"No I don't." I giggled. We both lay on Roxy's bed, under her covers.

"You told him he could ask you out after your birthday. That tells me you like him." She giggled.

"I don't like him."

"You either like him, or Scorpius."

"Scorpius?"

"You said yourself you could have been harsher on him when you found him shouting at Caspian." She shrugged.

"I-I don't know how I feel. But I know I'm still angry with Scorpius."

"Try to talk to him." She suggested.

"I don't know, I might get mad at him." I said quietly.

"Get mad then." Roxy laughed. "Poke his eyes out with your wand."

"I won't get _that_ mad!" I laughed.

"But you get what I mean."

"Yes," I nodded then sat up. "I'm going to sleep." I walked over to my bed and picked up saw Gatsby and Jamie curled up together at the foot of my bed. I carefully slipped under my cover and pulled my silk curtains around my bed.

~O~O~

"I don't trust him."

"I didn't ask if you trusted him or not. This is my life, Scorpius. I don't need you to help me run it."

"Lexy, I don't mean that."

~O~O~

"I saw you with him."

"So you're following me now?"

"No."

"I didn't secretly meet him, we live in the same school, Scorpius. We'll run into each other."

~O~O~

"Lexy,"

"Please, Scorpius. It's my birthday. Can you just leave my birthday alone."

"No, Lexy I'm sorry, but can you just trust me on this?"

"No, Scorpius! I can't, Caspian isn't a bad guy. He thinks you're either jealous or crazy."

"You've told him about this?"

"Yes, I have."

~O~O~

"I swear to Merlin, I will kill you Scorpius Malfoy!" I screamed in his face.

"Lexy, listen! His name literally means evil!" Scorpius pleaded with a book in his hand.

"Where did you get that?"

"The library."

"You're looking too far into this, Scorpius. Caspian is not evil." By now my cheeks were damp with tears. "J-just leave me alone."

~O~O~

"I think he's got something prepared in the Room of Requirement." Roxy giggled to me as she sat next to me at a desk in the Common Room.

"It sounds really good, Roxy." I smiled to her.

"I better go and meet Frankie." She smiled. After she was gone I turned to the parchment, books, ink and quills in front of me. I sighed and started to write the introduction to my essay.

"Who am I supposed to believe?" I whispered to myself. "Scorpius isn't jealous or crazy, and Caspian isn't evil."

With a sigh I turned back to my homework, I was being pathetic. After I had finished the first paragraph I realised that with him popping into my head every other word I wrote, I couldn't concentrate properly. Leaving my essay on the desk I pulled on my long school cloak over my black vest top and combat patterned shorts. I tied the laces on my black Converse and untucked my long powder blue hair.

When I got to the door leading outside I paused with hesitation as I saw the rain pour down from the sky. With a shake of my head I realised I had to go outside, if Roxy and Frankie weren't having a date in the Room of Requirement I would have gone there. I stepped out into the cool rain and felt like I could breathe easier.

When I reached the Black Lake I stood next to it and stared up to the castle. The top of my hair had turned from powder to electric. As I stood I could hear music inside my head, I knew the song, I had just wished I took my guitar to play it.

"I don't know but I think I maybe

Fallin' for you dropping so quickly

Maybe I should keep this to myself

Waiting 'til I know you better." I sang looking to the ground, I then looked up back to the castle.

"I am trying not to tell you

But I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling

But I'm tired of holding this inside my head." As I sang a small smile had found its way to my face.

"I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you.

"I've been waiting all my life and now I found you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm falling for you.

I'm falling for you." Now a real smile was on my face. Now that I admitted it to myself, I felt better.

"As I'm standing here and you hold my hand," I stepped slightly forward.

"Pull me towards you and we start to dance," Then I started to softly twirl.

"All around us

I see nobody

Here in silence

It's just you and me." I stopped twirling and stood still.

"I'm trying not to tell you

But I want to

I'm scared of what you'll say

So I'm hiding what I'm feeling.

But I'm tired of holding this inside my head

"I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

"I've been waiting all my life and now I found you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you.

I'm fallin' for you." I closed my eyes and clenched my hands.

"Oh, I just can't take it

My heart is racing

Emotions keep spinning out." I opened my eyes, and let my hands rest.

"I've been spending all my time

Just thinking about you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you

"I've been waiting all my life and now I found you

I don't know what to do

I think I'm fallin' for you." I calmly closed my eyes and continued singing.

"I'm fallin' for you.

"I think I'm fallin' for you

"I can't stop thinking about it

I want you all around me

And now I just can't hide it

I think I'm fallin' for you

"I can't stop thinking about it

I want you all around me

And now I just can't hide it

I think I'm fallin' for you.

I'm fallin' for you.

"Oh

Oh no, no

Oh

"Oh, I'm falling for you."

"Lexy?" I heard _him_ ask.

_'_He _is standing right in front of you. DO SOMETHING!'_

"Yes?" I squeaked, my eyes still shut.

"Caspian was right, I am jealous." I opened my eyes and jumped slightly when I saw his usually bright blond hair, darker because of the falling rain.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Lexy, I'm jealous that you and Caspian could be together. I want to be with you, Lex." Scorpius took a step forward and put an arm around my waist. I put an arm on his shoulder, not to push him away though.

"You don't mean that." I told him.

"I do. I really like you, Lexy. You're thirteen now, so." He trailed off.

"You _really _want that?" I asked him. He nodded in response.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Lexy?" He asked. My hair shined a bright green through my wet hair. "I'll take that as a yes then." Scorpius laughed.

* * *

**So... What do you all think?**

Do you have any idea what's going on with Robin turning up, somehow?

**What do you think about Lexy and Caspian's moment in the moonlight?**

**Do you think Scorpius was going too far, or not far enough with his views about Caspian?**

**The song - like it or hate it?**

**Who did you think she was singing about?**

**Scorpius and Lexy are finally together, views?**

**Finally, what did you like, love or hate about this chapter?**

HUGS AND BUTTERFLY KISSES!


End file.
